La Seconde Guerre
by Lady Shadow Cassandra
Summary: Disparais pendant 3 ans, Harry, nous nous occupons des Horcruxes et de Voldemort. Severus est formel : on peut encore faire revenir Draco Malfoy dans notre camp... Et la Chasseuse ? On s'en occupera. HPGW DMPP SSOC 1ère fic, soyez indulgents !
1. Prologue : La Section X

**Titre : **La Seconde Guerre

**Auteur : **Lilix28

**Genre : **Adventure/ Mystery

**Rating : **T

**Résumé : **La seconde guerre chez les sorciers … prend en compte le T6 … L'histoire est mieux que le résumé !

**Couple : **HP/GW, RW/HG, DM/PP, RL/NT et autres …

**Note : **C'est ma première fic donc, s'il vous plait, soyez indulgentes …

**Note 2 : **Ze dédicace ce chapitre à Le Saut de l'Ange, qui voulait une fic…

**Note 3 : **Les posts seront à raison d'un chapitre tous les 15 jours environ. Désolé pour l'attente, mais je n'ai un ordi et à plus forte raison Internet qu'un week-end sur deux.

**Note 4 : **s'il y en a qui sont intéressées pour être béta-lectrice …

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : La Section X_

_La survie du monde sorcier_

_Maintenant qu'Albus Dumbledore est mort, le monde sorcier a-t-il une chance de rester libre ? Le Survivant est toujours présent, certes, mais pourra-t-il se dresser et défendre tout un pays ? La question est sur toutes les lèvres, d'autant plus que l'assassin d'Albus Dumbledore et son complice, respectivement Severus Rogue et Drago Malefoy, ont fréquentés Harry Potter pendant 6 ans à Poudlard…_et patati et patata …_. Des heures sombres et difficiles s'annoncent, maintenant que Dumbledore n'est plus …_

_O.Sekour, pour la Gazette du sorcier_

-Pour une fois que ce _journal_ a raison.

La phrase, prononcée d'un ton sec et méprisant, résonna dans la salle de réunion de la Section X.

La Section était une organisation qui n'obéissait qu'au chef de la sécurité mondiale. Recrutant dans tous les milieux d'un pays, la Section était chargée de la protection et de la surveillance d'un territoire. Pour le moment, la Section X était gouvernée par une femme de 27 ans, les cheveux châtains foncés et des yeux vert-marron agrémenté de lunettes rouges rectangulaires, l'héritière Némésis Donovan. Personne ne soupçonnait qu'une femme en apparence si futile pouvait diriger un Département si important.

Habillée de la classique robe violette des membres de l'organisation, elle présidait une réunion où, fait extraordinaire, tous les membres étaient présents. À sa gauche se tenaient deux femmes, une blonde aux yeux bleus et une rousse aux yeux vert, et à sa droite deux hommes, un brun aux yeux marrons et un second avec les cheveux et les yeux noirs.

Tous les cinq affichaient clairement une moue agacée. Une soixantaine de personnes observait un silence religieux, guettant une réaction de la seule journaliste de l'assemblée. Rita Skeeter réagit enfin :

-La Gazette est tout juste bonne à colporter des ragots.

Un ricanement parcouru la salle. Un bref sourire étira furtivement les lèvres de Némésis, qui s'exclama soudain :

-Si nous retournions à nos dragons …

Le silence se fit. La jeune femme s'éclaircit la voix et commença :

-Severus… Quelle est la situation chez les Mangemorts ?

L'espion se leva et déclara :

-Ils font la fête.

-C'est à dire ?

-Beuverie, tortures sur des moldus et joyeusetés du même acabit…

-Parce que toi, bien entendu, tu détestes ça.

-Tonks !

Le rappel sonnait comme un reproche. Rogue se tourna vers l'Auror et jet d'un ton glacial :

-Moi, je tiens mon rôle, et j'ai passé toute cette semaine à réconforter Drago et Narcissa.

-Tu oses prétendre que je ne tiens pas le mien ?

-Nous ne sommes pas ici pour vos querelles, mais pour trouver une solution à la crise qui s'annonce ! Alors, je vous prierais de vous calmer, et de laisser la réunion suivre son cours normal !

Ils rougirent, Tonks se rassit, et Rogue continua :

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne compte rien faire pour le moment. Étant donné que les Mangemorts enfermés à Azkaban sont libres depuis hier, Il se repose un peu sur ses lauriers.

-Merci Severus.

L'agent double se rassit, pendant que l'assemblée commentait en chuchotant ses propos. La blonde assise à côté de Némésis se pencha vers elle et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle se prénommait Natasha Voronov et était connue dans la recherche magique pour ses travaux sur les maladies rares.

La chercheuse se leva en faisant racler les pieds de sa chaise sur le parquet de la salle. Le silence revint immédiatement. Elle apostropha soudain un roux qui restait dissimulé dans l'ombre :

-Percy… Le ministère compte-t-il rouvrir Poudlard ?

Le Weasley répondit après une courte hésitation :

-Je pense que oui. Scrimgeour considère que l'école doit rester ouverte coûte que coûte.

Tonks se redressa et apporta des précisions :

-Si l'école doit être réouverte, le Ministre installera un petit groupe d'Aurors à Poudlard, qui fonctionnera par roulement.

-Et bien, je vous remercie pour vos informations, déclara Natasha.

Elle se rassit en tapant sur son ordinateur portable.

En effet, les cinq « _têtes_ » de l'organisation possédait chacun un ordinateur portable. Un gigantesque écran plasma de télévision recouvrait le mur dans le dos des cinq « _têtes_ ».

Le brun, qui se nommait Horus Enkara, se leva et demanda à Percy :

-Quelles sont les orientations des amis de Potter ?

-Hermione Granger, une Née de moldus, souhaite devenir avocate, d'après la copie du dossier que nous possédons. Quant à mon frère Ron, il manifeste l'ambition d'être Auror.

-A-t-il les notes suffisantes pour ?

-Oui. Ma sœur benjamine, Ginny, voudrait étudier la magie ancienne.

-Merci Percy.

Horus Enkara était effectivement le directeur de la très renommée Magic-Oxford, qui formait les sorciers aux plus hauts postes de la juridiction. Il se rassit en notant quelque chose sur son ordinateur.

Némésis se releva et lâcha :

-Bien. Nous devons maintenant nous occuper d'Harry Potter.

-Et pour les Weasley et Hermione ? coupa Tonks.

-Ils termineront leurs études selon leurs souhaits, répondit la brune. En ce qui concerne Potter je propose de le faire _disparaître_.

Un tollé de cris répondit à cette proposition.

-Silence !

Le hurlement eu le mérite de ramener le calme. Par contre, les quatre associés de Némésis eurent les oreilles explosées.

-Comme je le disais précédemment avant d'être interrompue…

L 'assemblée eue l'air penaud.

-Nous devons faire disparaître Harry Potter du pays. Pour cela, il existe un moyen extrêmement simple …

Dans la salle, le suspense était à son comble.

-Le faire changer d'identité ! Nous pouvons le faire passer pour un étudiant américain, qui irait travailler à Génésis-Loup.

-À Génésis-Loup !

Tout le monde se tourna vers celui qui venait de s'exclamer. Rogue continua :

-Potter n'a aucun talent pour la parfumerie.

Némésis balaya l'argument de la main :

-Nous lui ferons passer des tests pour affiner le camouflage.

Une voix s'éleva soudain :

-Et qui le prendra en charge, à Génésis ?

-Des agents d'une Section X d'un autre pays.

Devant les réponses de leur chef, les membres réfléchirent silencieusement.

-On peut procéder au vote ?

La question, en apparence anodine, secoua la salle qui acquiesça.

-Qui est pour ?

Toutes les mains, à part trois, se levèrent.

-Qui est contre ?

Une main se leva. Celle de Severus Rogue.

-Qui ne vote pas ?

Les deux mains restantes se levèrent.

-Le plan est donc accepté. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Percy, Severus, Tonks, vous restez.

Toute la salle partit dans un joyeux brouhaha, tandis que les trois nommés se dirigeaient d'un pas hésitant vers leur chef. Némésis leur sourit, alors qu'elle déclarait :

-Et si nous fignolions le départ de Monsieur Potter …

* * *

Alors ? vous en pensez quoi ?

Une reviews pour me le dire ?

Lilix28


	2. Orphéo Knight

**Titre :** La Seconde Guerre

**Auteur : **Lilix28

**Genre : **Action/Adventure/Mystery

**Rating : **T

**Résumé : **La seconde guerre chez les sorciers… prend en compte le T6 … L'histoire est

mieux que le résumé !

**Couple : **HP/GW, RW/HG, DM/PP, RL/NT et autres…

**Disclaimer : **(que j'ai oublié au chapitre d'avant… ) Rien à moi, tout à JK Rowling ! Et un nom de perso qui appartient à Alohomora…

Réponses aux reviews :

**Anonyme** : la suite… comme prévu ! 

**Bartiméus **: la suite…

**Marie **: la suite de ma fic _si_ passionnante … et toutes les réponses au questions …

**Yoj44** : c pas mal… c'est super génial, oui ! mais je plaisante poulette…

_Dans le chapitre précédent : Une réunion de la mystérieuse Section X… L'évasion des Mangemorts d'Azkaban…Et le plan de Némésis Donovan pour protéger le Survivant…_

_Dans ce chapitre : La réaction d'Harry face à la situation nationale… Le plan de Némésis plus en détail… Et plein d'informations sur Génésis-Loup_

Bonne lecture ! Et bonnes vacances !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Orphéo Knight

La pluie ruisselait sur la fenêtre. Le bruit d'un hibou toquant aux carreaux sortit Harry de ses pensées. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, fit entrer le volatile trempé et décrocha le journal attaché à sa patte. L'oiseau ébouriffa ses plumes, tendit la patte pour être payé et, une fois que ce fut fait, but un peu d'eau dans la gamelle d'Hedwige et ressortit. Harry le regarda s'éloigner, puis jeta un coup d'œil à la une de _la Gazette_. Elle titrait :

_Narcissa Malefoy introuvable !_

« _Curieux »_ songea Harry. Intrigué, il ouvrit le journal et commença à lire :

_Narcissa Malefoy est introuvable depuis 6 jours. Les Aurors chargés de l'interroger à propos de son fils, le complice de Severus Rogue, ont trouvés le manoir vide ce matin. Après une inspection approfondie, ils se sont rendus compte que Madame Malefoy avait emmenée dans sa fuite des vêtements ainsi que quelques livres. Les experts pensent qu'elle à rejoint les troupes de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom après l'assassinat dont son fils s'est rendu coupable. Narcissa Malefoy fait maintenant partie des Mangemorts recherchées.C.Louch, pour La Gazette du Sorcier_

Harry referma le journal d'un claquement sec. « _Elle a bien le droit de rejoindre après ce qu'il vient de subir !_ » pensa-t-il.

Son regard tomba sur la photo sur sa table de chevet. Lui et Ginny enlacés au bord du lac. Son cœur se serra à la pensée qu'il ne connaîtrait plus jamais le bonheur.

-Harry ! Descend ! Le déjeuner est prêt !

La voix aiguë de sa _chère_ Tanta Pétunia le tira de ses moroses pensées. Il obtempéra en traînant les pieds. Arrivé à destination, il tira sa chaise et se laissa tomber dessus.

–Alors ?

Harry leva les yeux vers sa tante, ne comprenant pas sa question.

-Alors quoi ?

L'oncle Vernon fronça les sourcils :

-Ne parle sur ce ton à ta tante, mon garçon.

-Oui, oncle Vernon, répondit docilement l'adolescent.

-Est-ce que tu vas enfin nous expliquer pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

La question surprit Harry :

-J'ai le même air que tous les ans.

Pétunia soupira :

-Tu as l'air abattu et inquiet. Si tu nous expliquais ce qui se passe ?

-Dumbledore est mort.

Voilà. C'était dit. Bizarrement, c'était sorti plus facilement qu'il le croyait.

-Mort ?

Visiblement, la tante Pétunia avait du mal à l'admettre.

-Et… Comment est-il mort ?

Très pâle, les yeux grands ouverts, elle semblait terrorisée.

-Hum…

Tout le monde se tourna vers Dudley :

-Oui, mon poussin ? demanda sa mère.

-Qui est Dumbledore ?

Vernon prit sa femme et son neveu de vitesse :

-Le vieil hurluberlu qui est venu l'été dernier, c'est cela ? éclaira-t-il en se tourna vers Harry. Celui-ci acquiesça. Sa tante soupira, puis se tourna vers le brun :

-Et si tu nous expliquais tout ?

-À la fin du mois de juin, Dumbledore et moi sommes partis à la recherche d'un objet très précieux. Quand nous sommes revenus à Pré-au-Lard, la Marque des Ténèbres flottait au-dessus de l'école…

Pétunia étouffa une expression d'horreur. Son fils demanda :

-C'est quoi la Marque des Ténèbres ?

-La marque que les Mangemorts utilisent pour prouver qu'ils ont commis un meurtre.

La réponse du Griffondor, prononcée d'une voix sans timbre, effrayèrent les hommes Dursley.

-Qui était mort ? demanda Dudley d'une voix faible.

-Personne. C'était un piège pour nous faire venir à l'école plus rapidement. Quand nous sommes arrivés sur la plus haute tour de Poudlard, un groupe de Mangemorts nous attendait. L'un d'entre eux, le professeur Rogue a jeté un Avada Kedavra à Dumbledore. Moi, ils ne m'ont pas vu, j'étais caché par ma cape d'invisibilité.

-Mais pourquoi dis-tu le _professeur _Rogue ? interrogea Vernon.

-Parce que c'était un professeur à l'école.

-Et quelle est la situation maintenant ? questionna Pétunia.

Harry eu un reniflement de mépris avant de répondre d'une voix dédaigneuse :

-Une véritable chasse à l'homme est organisée sur les Mangemorts. Certains sont mineurs, comme Drago Malefoy.

Il fit une brève pause avant de continuer :

-Malefoy a mon âge.

Un gémissement de peur s'échappa des lèvres de Pétunia :

-C'est horrible…

Le Griffondor acquiesça :

-C'est pitoyable. Les sorciers dits du _bon _côté sont devenus des bêtes assoifés de vengeance.

Les Dursley hochèrent la tête, puis le repas continua dans un silence religieux.

L'après-midi s'étira lentement pour Harry, qui le passa dans sa chambre à songer à Ginny.

Vers 20 heures, il entendit du bruit suivit d'un hurlement de peur. L'adolescent resta un instant indécis, puis attrapa sa baguette, dévala les escaliers pour finir sur un dérapage contrôlé dans le hall d'entré. À ses pieds, évanouis, se trouvait les Dursley. En face de lui se tenait trois Mangemorts, dont Rogue et Bellatrix. L'ancien professeur déclara d'une voix polaire :

-Tu vas nous suivre sans opposer de résistance Potter, c'est clair ?

-JAMAIS ! hurla le brun, serrant sa baguette.

-Somnus.

Le soir l'atteignit, alors qu'il se rendait compte que le troisième Mangemort était derrière lui…

-Il se réveille ! s'exclama une voix de femme qui lui disait quelque chose…

-Tonks ? demanda en papillonnant des paupières.

Une fois sa vue stabilisée, il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur un fauteuil en cuir violet. Neuf personnes lui faisaient face, dont deux qui le regardait d'un air inquiet, Tonks et PercyWeasley. Minute… _Percy Weasley_ !

-Où suis-je ? questionna le Griffondor, inquiet.

-Au siège de la Section X.

La réponse venait d'une brune à lunettes, qui portait une robe violette avec un X noir brodé sur le sein gauche. Elle était entourée de quatre personnes assises qui portaient la même robe qu'elle.

-Et heu… C'est quoi la Section X ?

Rogue poussa un soupir d'exaspération avant de ronchonner :

-Je vous avais bien dit que ce gosse ne savait rien sur rien !

-Severus, gronda gentiment la blonde Natasha Voronov.

-Monsieur Potter, je crois nous vous devons des explications, commença Némésis Donovan.  
La Section X est une très ancienne organisation qui remonte à plus de mille ans. Il existe une Section dans chaque pays. Tous les chefs sont sous les ordres du Chef de la sécurité internationale de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers.

La jeune femme fit une courte pause, avant de déclarer d'une voix douce :

-Lily Potter faisait partie de la Section. Elle avait, malgré sa formation d'Aurore, un doctorat en Magie ancienne. Sa mort a beaucoup affectée le chef de l'époque.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue avant de déclarer :

-C'est grâce à elle que Severus a pu entrer dans l'Ordre du Phœnix.

Harry eu un sursaut de surprise mais resta silencieux. Rogue se rembrunit sous l'œil goguenard de Némésis.

-Je crois que nous pouvons passer aux présentations.

La brune s'éclaircit la voix et commença :

-À voir ta réaction, je suppose que tu connais déjà Tonks et Severus. Il y a aussi Percy Weasley et…

-Rita Skeeter, je les connais tous les quatre.

Horus Enkara haussa un sourcil devant l'interruption mais resta silencieux. Némésis continua son petit discours :

-La blonde est Natasha Voronov, elle fait de la recherche dans les maladies magiques rares. Sa voisine rousse est Lyara Dior…

-La fille de Christian Dior ?

-Oui, elle s'occupe de la parfumerie du côté sorcier. Le brun à mes côtés est Horus Enkara, le directeur de la Magic-Oxford…

-C'est quoi la Magic-Oxford ? demanda l'adolescent.

Némésis soupira et l'éclaira :

-C'est une école qui forme les sorciers aux plus hauts postes de la juridiction. Je peux continuer ou tu as d'autres problèmes ?

Le Survivant rougit en faisant non de la tête.

-Et le dernier c'est Hayden Anderson, le chef du service de contre-espionnage. Quant à moi, je suis la commandante de la Section X du pays. Des questions ?

Harry hocha la tête :

-Une seule. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-Vous protégez, Potter.

Harry resta bouche bée :

-Me protéger ? Pourquoi ?

Lyara soupira, et expliqua :

-Maintenant que Dumbledore est mort, être Harry Potter n'est plus sûr pour vous.

Némésis continua :

-Nous allons vous faire passer pour un étudiant anglais qui viendrait étudier ou à Génésis-Loup ou à Génésis-Panthère ou Génésis-Tigre.

Harry eut l'air perdu, puis demanda :

-C'est quoi Génésis-Tigre, Génésis-Panthère et Génésis-Loup ?

-Des écoles pour surdoués en parfumerie, en musique et en dessin.

La réponse, sèche, surprit le Survivant :

-Mais pourquoi ces trois écoles précises ?

Hayden Anderson expliqua :

-Nous n'avons des agents que dans ces écoles. Ma réponse vous convient ?

-Oui. Mais où sont situés ces écoles ?

-Aux Etats-Unis.

L'adolescent se tourna vers Némésis et interrogea :

-Et j'aurais toujours la même identité ?

-Bien sûr que non. Nous vous ferons passer pour Orphéo Knight, un étudiant en…

-En parfumerie.

L'affirmation surprit tout le monde, surtout Rogue. La jeune femme continua :

-Vous aurez l'apparence d'ungarçon aux cheveuxchâtain foncé etaux yeux bleus. Vos parents seront morts d'un attentat et vous aurez survécu car vous étiez chez le dentiste. Nos agents se feront connaître à vous le lendemain de votre arrivée à Génésis-Loup. Vos amis de Poudlard continueront leurs études dans l'ignorance de votre destination. À part la Section X, personne ne saura ce qui c'est passé. Êtes-vous prêt à tout abandonner pour votre sécurité et la survie du pays ?

Harry hocha la tête et révéla :

-Et pour les Horcruxes de Voldemort ?

-Quels Horcruxes ?

-Les siens. Son serpent Nagini, le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle et un objet ayant appartenu à Serdaigle ou à Griffondor.

Némésis réfléchit un instant avant d'annoncer :

-La Section se chargera de les retrouver. Avez des indices quant à leurs positions ?

-Le médaillon a été récupéré par un dénommé R.A.B. Pour les autres, je ne sais pas.

-Merci pour vos renseignements Potter. Rita va vous emmener à vos quartiers, vous partirez demain. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit à vous aussi.

Harry se retourna soudain en interrogeant :

-Qui m'a fait venir de Privet Drive ?

Rita répondit d'un ton impassible :

-Severus, Tonks qui s'était métamorphosée en Bellatrix Lestrange et Percy Weasley.

Le Griffondor hocha la tête et posa une autre question :

-Pourquoi Rogue et Percy sont ici ?

Tonks expliqua :

-La Section avait besoin d'un représentant du ministère qui avait des raisons personnelles de haïr Voldemort et d'un espion dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Rogue est un agent double pour le compte de notre organisation.

Le brun acquiesça avant de repartir derrière Rita Skeeter pour aller dormir.

Une fois la porte refermée, Hayden, inquiet, consulta son chef :

-Vous pensez qu'il réussira à tenir son identité secrète pendant 3 ans ?

Elle lui répondit d'une voix sourde :

-Nous ne pouvons que l'espérer…

Tous les regards se tournèrent instinctivement vers la porte par laquelle le Survivant avait disparu...

* * *

Alors, vos impressions ?

Reviews ?

Lilix28


	3. Tranches de vies

**Titre :** La Seconde Guerre

**Auteur : **Lilix28

**Genre : **Action/Adventure/Mystery

**Rating : **T

**Résumé : **La seconde guerre chez les sorciers… prend en compte le T6 … L'histoire est

mieux que le résumé !

**Couple : **HP/GW, RW/HG, DM/PP, RL/NT et autres…

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à JK Rowling !

* * *

_Dans le chapitre précédent : Le plan de Némésis Donovan pour protéger le Survivant… Des infos sur Génésis-Loup… Et la réaction de Harry face à la situation nationale…_

_Dans ce chapitre : L'arrivée d'Orphéo Knight à Génésis-Loup… Une petite visite chez les Mangemorts… Et un point sur la situation en Angleterre après la « disparition » de Harry Potter…_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Tranches de vies

_Vendredi 1 Septembre 1997, salle de restauration de Génésis-Loup, Texas, Etats-Unis._

-Et je vous prie d'accueillir chaleureusement votre nouveau camarade, monsieur Orphéo Knight.

Une salve d'applaudissements salua la fin du discours de la directrice de Génésis-Loup, Samantha Barnes. Rousse, les yeux bleu nuit, elle mesurait 1 mètre 65 avec ses talons de 10 cm. La jeune femme faisait partie de la Section X du Royaume-Uni depuis ses 17 ans.  
Vêtue de la robe noire du corps enseignant de Génésis-Loup, elle se tourna vers l'adolescent et lui fit signe de venir. Le bruit de ses pas résonna sur le carrelage marbré de la pièce. De larges fenêtres, encastrées dans les murs de granit, donnaient sur le parc de l'école.  
Harry fut bientôt aux côtés de Samantha. Il observait d'un air impassible les quatre tables constituées chacune d'une petite soixantaine d'élèves. Il y avaient quatre couleurs d'uniformes différents : rouge, bleu, vert et gris.

-Approchez, monsieur Knight.

La voix claire de Samantha Barnes le tira de ses pensées. Il obéit.

-Monsieur Knight, pourriez-vous m'indiquer le mois de votre naissance ?

-Le 31 juillet.

La rousse réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer :

-Vous êtes un signe de feu.

Des applaudissements retentirent de la table rouge. La jeune femme haussa le ton avant de continuer :

-Vous pouvez rejoindre vos camarades.

L'anglais obéit et se retrouva bientôt assis entre une brunette au regard malicieux et un blond au sourire dragueur. La jeune fille, ses cheveux ondulés flottants sur ses épaules et ses yeux noisette le fixant avec attention, se présenta :

-Salut ! Je m'appelle Elizabeth De LaTour mais tout le monde m'appelle Liz.

-Orphéo Knight, enchanté.

La phrase, prononcée, d'une voix chaude et grave, séduisit la plupart des filles présentes, sauf Liz et quelques-unes autres.

-Tu es française ?

-À moitié seulement. Mon père est français mais ma mère est américaine.

L'adolescent hocha la tête. Il se tourna vers le blond, dont les yeux bleus le fixaient avec une pointe de curiosité, qui lui serra la main en se présentant :

-Luigi Cantuccini, enchanté Orphéo.

-Tu es italien ?

- À moitié seulement. Mon père est italien mais ma mère est américaine.

-Oh. Et, commença-t-il en se tournant vers Liz, vous pouvez m'expliquer comment les élèves sont répartis ?

-C'est très simple, débuta-t-elle, les 12 signes astrologiques sont répartis en 4 groupe : feu, eau, air et terre. Suivant ton signe, tu es envoyé dans une des quatre sections.

Harry opina du chef, avant de commencer son repas. Liz lui demanda soudain :

-Quelles matières as-tu choisi ?

-Parfumerie et tout ce qui va avec, bien sûr ! répondit-il avec une pointe de moquerie.

La jeune fille le frappa sur la tête tandis que Luigi riait en douce. La brune développa son raisonnement :

-Les autres matières, comme les potions.

-Ah. Et bien j'ai choisi Duel, Potions, Enchantements, Métamorphose et Botanique.

-Ce sont, conclue le blond, les matières pour être Auror si tu ne réussi pas ta formation à Génésis.

Harry hocha et continua son repas en discutant avec ses voisins.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Vendredi 1 Septembre 1997, chambre du Mangemort Drago Malefoy, QG de Lord Voldemort, Royaume-Uni_

La pluie martelait avec force les carreaux de la fenêtre. Quelques torches accrochées aux murs de la pièce diffusaient une faible lueur. La pièce, pauvrement meublée, abritait depuis la mort de Dumbledore les rêves et les tourments de Drago Malefoy. Allongé sur un lit aux couleurs de Serpentard, il semblait dormir. Un canapé vert sombre positionné face à la cheminée semblait être le lieu de repos d'un petit chat blanc qui somnolait tranquillement. Une table en acajou et des chaises recouvertes de tissus cotonneux faisaient face à la fenêtre. Plusieurs vieux numéros de la Gazette traînaient un peu partout dans la pièce.  
La lourde porte de chêne claqua soudain contre le mur, réveillant la boule de poils blanche. Drago se releva nonchalamment sur son lit et jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux nouveaux arrivants. Narcissa Malefoy, suivie de son mari, sa sœur et pour finir Severus Rogue qui refermait la porte derrière lui. Les parents du jeune initié s'assirent sur son lit, tandis que sa tante et son ex-professeur de potions restaient debout. Le chaton blanc sauta souplement sur le lit et se pelotonna dans les bras de son maître. L'adolescent le gratouilla entre les oreilles, attendant que l'un des adultes se décide à parler. Narcissa commença enfin :

-Comment te sens-tu ?

Drago laissa passer un silence avant de répondre d'une voix sourde :

-Aussi bien qu'on peut aller dans de telles circonstances.

L'adolescent laissait son regard se promenait dans sa chambre, refusant d'affronter les regards inquiets et soucieux de ses parents. Bellatrix attrapa un des anciens numéros de la _Gazette_ qui titrait :

_Le Survivant a disparu!_

Elle commença à lire à voix haute :

_Hier, le 2 août, le ministre de la magie, Rufus Scrimgeour, a reçu une lettre de la tante d'Harry Potter qui lui expliquait très clairement la disparition de son neveu. L'adolescent, semble-t-il, a été enlevé après la « mise hors service » de sa famille. Il semblerait que 3 Mangemorts aient réussis à s'introduire dans la maison où résidaient le Survivant et sa famille. Il ne fait aucun doute que le ministère va employer tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour retrouver le sauveur du monde sorcier. Il ne fait aucun doute que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom va profiter de cette disparition pour étendre son pouvoir sur le pays_.

_Rita Skeeter, pour la Gazette du Sorcier._

La Mangemorte froissa avec mépris le journal et le rejeta par terre. Elle se tourna vers Drago avant de lui demander d'un ton sec :

-Quel est le problème ?

Le blond consentit enfin à lever les yeux sur les personnes qui l'entourait :

-J'ai peur.

Le silence devint pesant. La brune s'enquit d'un ton plus doux :

-De quoi ?

-De tout. De mourir, d'être capturé par des Aurors, de… de…

Sa respiration devenant saccadée, il s'obligea à se calmer. Severus hésita un instant avant de murmurer :

-Tu peux toujours devenir animagus si tu as peur d'être capturé par des Aurors. Et puis, ça augmentera tes pouvoirs.

L'adolescent le regarda, incrédule, avant de se tourner vers ses parents. Narcissa semblait dialoguer par télépathie avec sa sœur, pendant que Lucius le fixa avec ce qui semblait être une pointe d'appréhension.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

La voix de son père le tira de ses pensées. Il donna sa réponse avec un ton faible :

-Ça doit une bonne idée.

La tension présente dans la pièce depuis le début de la conversion se relâcha imperceptiblement. Sa mère lui serra doucement la main et son père gratouilla le chaton. Le petit groupe se sourit timidement avant de parler d'autre chose.

* * *

_Vendredi 1 Septembre 1997, Bureau de Rufus Scrimgeour, ministère de la Magie, Londres, Royaume-Uni_

Un dossier traversa la pièce en planant et s'écrasa contre un mur. Le bruit fit sursauter Fudge, Percy et Christopher Smith, le nouveau directeur du bureau des Aurors. Hayden Anderson, pour sa part, se contenta d'allumer une cigarette avec un léger sourire moqueur. Les quatre hommes regardaient Scrimgeour faire les quatre cents pas en marmonnant des imprécations contre tout le monde et personne. Hayden se décida enfin à intervenir :

-Calme-toi Rufus, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

Le ministre fit volte-face avec une rapidité surprenante.

-Que je me calme ! Tu te moques de moi, j'espère !

L'éclat de voix fit sursauter toutes les personnes dans le bureau, à part Hayden. Il continua :

-Expose ton problème calmement si tu veux que l'on trouve des solutions.

L'homme sembla sur le point d'exploser mais expliqua ses problèmes d'une voix contrôlée :

-Potter a disparu.

Son ami haussa un sourcil interrogatif et répliqua d'un ton sec :

-Ce n'est un secret pour personne.

Scrimgeour fulmina mais développa :

-Maintenant j'ai toute la communauté magique sur le dos qui me presse de le retrouver avant la fin de l'année.

-Est-ce que tu as envoyé des Aurors à sa recherche ?

-Bien sûr ! Et tes espions ?

L'homme secoua négativement la tête.

-Ils n'ont rien trouvé. On dira que Potter s'est volatilisé du pays.

Scrimgeour soupira avant de s'asseoir à son bureau, puis gémit :

-La communauté magique va me lyncher.

Hayden soupira mais resta silencieux. Percy toussota légèrement avant de parler :

-Je ne pense pas que la communauté vous en veuille tellement que ça, monsieur le ministre.

-Vraiment ? grinça son interlocuteur. Qu'est-ce que vous en savez Weasley ?

Le rouquin rougit imperceptiblement et explicita son raisonnement :

-Elle sait à quel point Vous-Savez-Qui est machiavélique, elle ne vous en voudra pas trop. Ce qui n'est pas le cas des étudiants de Poudlard.

Fudge intervint soudain :

-Je ne pense pas que le mécontentement de ces étudiants doit être pris en compte.

-Je pense que si, moi. Potter et ses amis l'ont assez montré pendant leur 5ème année.

Le rappel de la grosse bourde de Fudge fit naître un léger malaise dans la pièce. Christopher Smith renchérit :

-D'autant plus que les 7èmes années sont quasiment tous majeurs. Ce sont des électeurs potentiels. C'est d'eux dont il faut se soucier principalement monsieur le ministre.

Le constat fit naître une sensation d'espoir pour les occupants de la pièce. Ils savaient leur but, il n'y avait qu'à trouver des solutions _(ndla : et bah bonne chance !)_.

-Et comment voulez-vous les convaincre monsieur Smith ?

La question d'Hayden, lâchée d'une voix sèche, surprit tout le monde.

-Mais très facilement, mon cher. Un bon petit discours prononcé par le ministre et ils seront dans notre poche.

Son interlocuteur grogna et émit une opposition :

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit aussi facile que vous le prétendez. Les meilleurs amis de Potter sont en 7ème année et je doute qu'ils soient faciles à convaincre.

L'objection jeta un froid dans la pièce. Percy ajouta son grain de sel :

-D'autant plus qu'Hermione, la meilleure amie de Harry, est quelqu'un de très intègre et très intelligent. Il va falloir user de beaucoup de ruse pour la persuader.

Smith écarta l'obstacle d'un geste de la main :

-S'il ne s'agit que d'une personne, cela ne pose pas de problème.

-Justement si. C'est une fille très persuasive.

L'affirmation prit en défaut le directeur du bureau des Aurors qui resta silencieux. Fudge retourna le couteau dans la plaie :

-J'ai entendu dire, Weasley, que votre sœur est sa… _petite amie_.

Le rouquin acquiesça :

-Oui. Et mon plus jeune frère, Ronald, est son meilleur ami. Si vous ne parvenez pas à gagner l'approbation de ces trois là, vous êtes fichus.

Scrimgeour geint de désespoir avant de questionner le chef du service de contre-espionnage :

-À ton avis, que dois-je faire ?

-Écrire un discours suffisamment bien tourné pour avoir le soutien de la communauté magique et des trois personnes les plus proches de Potter.

Le ministre approuva l'idée, sortit une feuille de son bureau et déclara :

-Et si nous nous mettions au travail messieurs ?

* * *

_Vendredi 1 Septembre 1997, Grande Salle de Poudlard, Royaume-Uni_

Toute l'école dînait bruyamment. Quelques élèves seulement ne partageaient pas la joie générale. À la table des Serpentards Pansy Parkinson picorait dans son assiette. À sa droite Blaise Zabini la gronda gentiment :

-Tu devrais manger Pansy.

Cette dernière lui jeta un rapide regard avant de lâcher un faible :

-Je n'ai pas faim Blaise.

-S'il te plait Pans', supplia son ami. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu t'évanouisses d'inanition dans la Grande Salle.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas faim Blaise, je t'assure.

L'adolescent soupira et jeta un regard inquiet à la brune, qui regardait dans le vide

-À qui penses-tu Pans' ?

Elle se tourna vers lui avant de répondre d'une voix brisée :

-À Drago.

Elle fondit soudain en larmes sous le regard interloqué de Milicent Bulstrode. Blaise prit maladroitement son amie dans ses bras et tenta de la réconforter :

-Chut… Chut, ça va aller petite sœur, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Pansy sanglota de plus belle dans les bras du brun qui essayait de la réconforter :

-Il va s'en sortir, il s'en sort toujours…

Le Serpentard tapota le dos de la préfète qui se renifla en se calmant. Milicent lui passa un mouchoir qui eu un usage immédiat. Blaise fit soudain remarquer aux filles :

-Il est avec Rogue, non ? Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il risque ?

-Juste Azkaban pendant quelques années.

La réponse de Mili ne rassura personne. Cette dernière mit de la nourriture dans l'assiette de Pansy et lui ordonna de manger. La suite du repas se passa dans un silence pensif.

Pendant ce temps, à la table des Griffondors, Hermione et Ginny picoraient elles aussi dans leurs assiettes. Ron les grondait gentiment :

-Mangez un peu les filles ou vous allez ressembler à des squelettes ambulants.

-C'est super sympa comme compliment Ron, ironisa sa sœur. J'ai encore moins envie de manger maintenant.

Ce faisant, elle repoussa son assiette aux trois quarts pleine. Son frère soupira :

-Mange un peu Gin', s'il te plaît.

-Je n'ai pas faim Ron, répondit sa sœur.

Mais, devant le regard inquiet de son frère, elle recommença à grignoter. Hermione, quant à elle, gardait les yeux dans le vague. La nouvelle Préfète en Chef ne réagit qu'au troisième appel de son nom :

-Tu me parlais Ron ? s'enquit-elle.

-Mange Hermione ou tu vas t'évanouir dans la Grande Salle.

La brunette tourna vers lui un regard flamboyant de colère dû à son manque de tact :

-Tu voudrais que je m'empiffre comme un goret alors que Harry est peut-être à l'agonie ! hurla-t-elle, attirant sur eux l'attention des Griffondors. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un… commença-t-elle, avant de fondre en larmes dans ses bras.

Neville fit les gros yeux aux étudiants qui retournèrent à leurs affaires, pendant que Ron tentait vainement de la réconforter :

- Chut… Chut, ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Hermione sanglotait doucement, alors que Ginny donnait libre cours à son chagrin dans les bras de Neville. Quelques minutes plus tard, les filles se mouchaient tristement alors que Ron leur murmurait d'une voix douce :

-Il ne faut pas perdre espoir, il s'en ai toujours sorti.

Le rouquin ajouta calmement :

-Carpe Diem… Il ne voudrait pas que nous sombrions dans la déprime à cause lui.

Les adolescentes acquiescèrent tristement et continuèrent leur repas dans le silence.

* * *

Un clin d'œil s'est glissé dans mon chapitre. La première (ou le premier !) qui le trouve aura droit à un extrait du prochain chapitre. 

Envoyez-moi pleins de reviews pour me le dire ! C'est pas que je veux vous forcer, mais ça fait toujours chaud au cœur quand on rentre des cours et qu'on se rend compte qu'on a sa messagerie électronique bourrée de messages signalant qu'on a des reviews !

Bisous

À la prochaine

Lilix28


	4. Odeurs d'Etoiles

**Titre :** La Seconde Guerre

**Auteur : **Lilix28

**Genre : **Action/Adventure/Mystery

**Rating : **T, juste pour un mot…

**Résumé : **La seconde guerre chez les sorciers… L'entrée en scène de la mystérieuse Section X où rien n'est ce qu'il semble être… spoilers HP6 !

**Couple : **HP/GW, RW/HG, DM/PP, RL/NT et autres…

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à JK Rowling !

* * *

_Dans le chapitre précédent : L'arrivée d'Harry à Génésis-Loup… Une réunion de famille chez les Mangemorts… Une visite dans le bureau de Rufus Scrimgeour… Et la disparition de leurs amis vu par Blaise, Pansy, Ron, Hermione et Ginny…_

_Dans ce chapitre : Des dialogues « space », l'auteuse qui délire et les persos qui douillent…Vous ne verrez plus jamais les Mangemorts comme avant ! _

* * *

Rappels des personnages :

Luigi Cantuccini : étudiant mi-italien mi-américain, il se lit d'amitié avec Harry à Génésis-Loup.

Elizabeth De LaTour : étudiante mi-française mi-américaine, elle est surnommée Liz par tous ceux qui la connaissent. Elle se lit d'amitié avec Harry à Génésis-Loup.

Némésis Donovan : chef de la Section X, c'est elle qui a eu l'idée d'envoyer Harry à Génésis-Loup.

Lyara Dior : fille sorcière de Christian Dior, c'est elle qui est chargée de la parfumerie de son père du côté sorcier. C'est l'une des cinq « têtes » de la Section X.

Christopher Smith : nouveau directeur du bureau des Aurors. Il est sorti du même moule que Fudge, en plus intelligent.

Orphéo Knight : c'est le nom d'emprunt de Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Odeurs d'Étoiles

_Samedi 2 Août 2000, 95 Chemin de Traverse, Londres, Royaume-Uni._

-Facture… Pub…Pub… Pub… Facture… Tiens ! Liz, tu as reçu une lettre… Pub… Luigi, toi aussi tu as du courrier.

Confortablement assis autour de la table à manger, les trois étudiants les plus doués de Génésis-Loup prenaient tranquillement le petit-déjeuner.  
Tous trois arboraient un ravissant bronzage dû au soleil quasi annuel qu'on trouvait au Texas. Harry et Luigi exhibaient en tout et pour tout un ravissant boxer en soie bleu marine. Liz, pour sa part, était vêtue d'une sublime et très courte robe de nuit en soie grise.

Les jeunes adultes avaient reçu leurs diplômes en parfumerie le 30 juin, en étant majors de leur promotion et étaient soulagés de pouvoir enfin ouvrir leur boutique de parfumerie qu'ils avaient choisit d'appeler :_ Odeurs d'Étoiles_.

Le duplex où vivaient les trois jeunes se trouvaient au-dessus de leur boutique. Composé de quatre chambres, deux salles de bains, une cuisine qui faisait aussi office de salle à manger et d'un laboratoire où ils créaient leurs propres parfums.

-Alors ? demanda Luigi, de quoi parle ta lettre ?

Liz jeta un regard acéré à son petit copain et consentit à lui répondre :

-Ma sœur me raconte ses vacances en Espagne. Elle est super contente d'être là-bas et me plaint énormément de passer mes vacances à travailler.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête. Liz fut aussi curieuse que le blond :

-Et toi, qui t'écrit ?

L'italien eu une petite grimace :

-Ma mère, Elle veut savoir quand elle va enfin pouvoir rencontrer la _jeune fille qui m'a dévergondé et à cause de qui son fils chéri ne vient plus la voir._

Ses amis explosèrent de rire alors qu'il ronchonnait.

Harry, observant la pendule, s'exclama soudain :

-Il est 8 heures !

-Et alors ? répondit Luigi d'un ton flegmatique. C'est samedi.

Soudain, les deux américains comprirent. Une expression de pure horreur se peignit sur leurs visages. Liz gémit :

-C'est horrible… Le magasin ouvre à 8 heures 30.

L'anglais prit la situation en main :

-Liz, tu ranges la cuisine pendant que Luigi et moi on va se laver.

La jeune fille protesta :

-Eh ! Pourquoi moi ?

La réponse fut pleine de bon sens :

-Tu es la plus lente de nous trois à se laver. Nous ouvrirons la boutique et tu nous y rejoindras plus tard.

La proposition fut accepté à l'unanimité.

* * *

_Plus tard dans la journée_

Vêtue de sa robe bleue d'uniforme, Liz commençait sérieusement à regretter de ne pas porter sa bague de fiançailles. Elle avait déjà du repousser les avances d'une dizaine de garçons un peu trop collant.

Mais le pire restait sans aucun la vieille dame qui l'ennuyait depuis près d'une demi-heure sur la différence entre les parfums Dior moldus et sorciers. _« À l'aide ! Au secours ! N'importe qui ! » _L'énervement de la brune allait croissant, quand la porte du magasin s'ouvrit et laissa entrer deux jeunes d'une vingtaine d'année. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui avait l'air d'être sous le choc. _« Pauvre Harry... Ça doit être des personnes qu'il connaît !»_

Cependant, Harry se reprit rapidement et s'avança vers Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini en déclarant d'un ton tout à fait normal :

-Bienvenue chez _Odeurs d'Étoiles_. Puis-je vous être utile ?

La jeune fille lui lança un bref regard avant de se tourner vers son ami et de geindre :

-Blaisou, on était vraiment obligé de venir ici ? Après tout, il y a d'autres parfumeries sur le Chemin de Traverse.

L'ancien Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre d'une voix exaspérée :

-On est ici pour trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Drago et ils ne nous connaissent pas alors cesse de te plaindre !

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et répliqua d'une voix basse :

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour me parler sur ce ton, Blaise.

Elle se tourna vers Harry et répondit :

-Nous désirons du parfum pour homme.

-Bien sur mademoiselle. Vous préférez un parfum moldu ou un parfum sorcier ?

Les deux amis se regardèrent et Zabini expliqua, légèrement mal à l'aise :

-Drago est quelqu'un qui déteste tout ce qui a trait aux moldus donc…

Harry hocha la tête et commençait à les guider vers les parfums sorciers quand la porte du magasin s'ouvrit.

Il manqua d'avoir une attaque pour la seconde fois dans le même quart d'heure. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks venaient d'entrer dans sa boutique. _« Merde. Y qu'à moi que ça arrive ce genre de truc »_. Luigi se précipita vers les nouveaux arrivants en déclarant d'un ton charmeur :

-Bienvenue chez _Odeurs d'Étoiles_. Puis-je vous aider ?

Ron fut le premier à répondre :

-Nous souhaiterions du parfum pour femme.

Blaise ricana et Pansy railla d'un ton goguenard :

-Du parfum ? Tu es sur d'avoir assez d'argent pour _ça_, la belette ?

Le rouquin rougit alors qu'Hermione ripostait d'un ton glacial :

-On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, Parkinson.

S'en suivit l'habituel échanges d'insultes entre anciens élèves de Poudlard : Face-de-Bouldogue ! Castor ! Serpents visqueux ! Poil-de-Carotte ! Etc, etc… SILENCE !hurla soudainLupin.Tout le monde, vendeurs et clients confondus, fixait les deux groupes avec attention, curiositéet une pointe d'appréhension.  
Luigi se rappela à l'attention des anciens Griffondors en toussotant légèrement :

-Vous préférez un parfum moldu ou un parfum sorcier ?

-Un parfum sorcier, s'il vous plaît.

Alors que l'italien commençait à les emmener vers les parfums sorciers, la porte s'ouvrit. Le Survivant manqua d'avoir une attaque pour la troisième fois en une demi-heure. Quatre Mangemorts, Lucius Malefoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Drago Malefoy et Severus Rogue, venaient d'entrer dans sa boutique. _« Ahhhhhhh ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Ils veulent me tuer avant Voldy ou quoi ! »_.

Un ange passa… Puis deux… Puis trois… Et un magyar à pointes en tutu rose…

Tous les clients de la boutique avaient les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Luigi jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et lui parla silencieusement. L'ancien Griffondor hocha la tête et appela très doucement son amie :

-Liz… Liz !

La jeune fille sursauta et répondit :

-Quoi ?

-Vas-y !

-Vas-y quoi ?

-Vas t'occuper d'eux !

-Eh ! Pourquoi moi ? J'ai une cliente Orphéo ! s'exclama-t-elle un peu trop fort.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la brune alors qu'elle rougissait. Le brun soupira et lui montra la cliente en question, évanouie au sol. La jeune fille soupira et s'approcha des Mangemorts :

-Bien… Bienvenue chez_ Odeurs d'Étoiles_. Puis… Puis-je vous être utile ?

Les quatre Mangemorts la regardèrent avec froideur. Lucius se décida enfin à parler, abrégeant la torture mentale de la jeune américaine :

-Nous souhaiterions du parfum.

Rogue eu un grognement de mépris alors que Drago soupirait. Bellatrix le regarda méchamment et gronda :

-Est-ce que tu peux me dire où est le problème, Severus ?

-Explique-moi pourquoi on devrait acheter du parfum.

Bellatrix soupira et justifia :

-Le parfum est un cadeau qui plait à tout le monde, même au Maître. Donc, pour fêter la disparition de Potter…

L'ancien professeur de potion explosa soudainement :

-C'est débile comme idée de cadeau ! Et on n'était vraiment pas obligé de l'acheter en PLEIN JOUR sur LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE !

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Severus, intervint Drago. Mais puis qu'on est dans une parfumerie, je vais en profiter pour trouver un cadeau pour maman.

Les deux autres Mangemorts acquiescèrent mais Lucius tiqua :

-Pourquoi veux-tu offrir quelque chose à Narcissa ?

-C'est son anniversaire demain, rétorqua son fils sèchement.

-Oui, c'est son anniver… C'est son anniversaire ! hurla Bellatrix.

Elle et son beau-frère échangèrent un regard horrifié. Ce dernier gémit :

-Merde… Ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête.

-Quoi ! protesta son fils. Vous n'avez pas oublié la date de disparition de Potter mais l'anniversaire de maman, si !

Les deux adultes eurent l'air penaud cependant ils se lancèrent rapidement dans l'énonciation de cadeaux qui pouvaient plaire à Narcissa.

Toute la boutique les regardait avec des grands yeux. Severus se tourna vers Liz et toussota légèrement. La jeune fille sursauta légèrement et déclara :

-Je peux vous aider ? _(ndla : sourire Colgate® et tout le tralala… hum, 'scusez) _

Les deux Mangemorts se regardèrent et le plus jeune déclara :

-Je souhaiterais du parfum pour femme.

-Très bien. Du parfum moldu ou sorcier ?

Drago eu une légère grimace à la seule idée qu'une boutique sorcière puisse vendre des produits moldus mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Severus lui tapota légèrement l'épaule et lui fit signe d'ôter son masque de Mangemort, les trois autres l'ayant faits. Le blond suivit le conseil, adressa un sourire charmeur à Liz et répondit d'une voix charmeuse :

-Du parfum sorcier, ça sera suffisant, merci.

La jeune fille lui jeta un drôle de regard et lui fit signe de la suivre. Le jeune Mangemort se mit à son niveau et laissa sa main frôler très légèrement le postérieur de la jeune femme, qui se raidit soudainement. Arrivés devant le rayon des parfums sorciers pour femmes, Liz présenta plusieurs parfums à Drago et Severus. Alors que ce-dernier les fixait avec attention, son protégé avait l'air plus intéressé par la jeune vendeuse, qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air à l'aise. _« Salazar, je comprends cette petite, se faire draguer par un Mangemort est vraiment une expérience… déstabilisante ! »_. Toute l'attention du magasin était fixée sur eux, mais Lucius et Bellatrix étaient dans leur petit monde.

-Et _Vita_ de _Dior_ est un parfum parfait pour les femmes à fortes personnalités.

-C'est possible de le sentir ? interrogea Drago.

La française hocha la tête et tenta d'attraper le flacon, qui était posé sur la plus étagère du présentoir. Elle sentit soudain un corps juste derrière elle et une voix sensuelle lui demander :

-Je peux vous aider ?

_« Merlin tout puissant, il continue comme ça et il s'en prend une, tout Mangemort qu'il est ! »_. Elle se retourna et lui fit son plus beau sourire :

-Non, ça ira, merci.

Elle écarta doucement le blond et minauda vers son petit ami :

-Loulou, tu peux m'attraper un flacon de _Vita_ de _Dior_ ?

L'italien la regarda avec stupeur, mais après un coup de coude d'Hermione dans ses côtes, il s'avança et roucoula :

-Mais bien sûr, Lizou.

Alors que Luigi mettait ses paroles en action, le blond Mangemort se rembrunit. _( Et un râteau, un ! MDR ! )_. Une fois que la française ai récupéré son flacon et remercié son petit ami en l'embrassant langoureusement, elle se tourna tout sourire vers les deux Mangemorts et déclara :

-Souhaité-vous respirer ce parfum ?

À ce moment précis, Harry laissa échapper un éclat de rire qu'il dissimula promptement en quinte de toux. Severus et son jeune ami le regardaient bouche bée, alors que tous les clients de la boutique étaient comme foudroyés de stupeur devant l'insolence de l'américain. Son ami eu un sourire goguenard alors que sa petite copine se moqua :

-Tu veux un sirop pour la toux, _Orphi _?

L'ancien Griffondor hocha la tête et réussi à hoqueter :

-Je vais aller en chercher en haut…

Une fois la porte de l'arrière boutique claquée, le couple se tourna vers les Mangemorts et la vendeuse déclara :

-Et pour ce parfum ?

Drago secoua la tête et grommela doucement :

-Faites-le-moi donc sentir.

Pendant que la jeune fille s'exécutait, Rogue se rappelait ce que Némésis Donovan lui avait confié après la " disparition " de Potter.

_Flash-Back :_

_-Vous êtes sur que Potter ne posera aucun problème ?_

_La brune lui jeta un regard de reproche :_

_-Potter ne posera aucun problème car il a disparu, Severus. De plus, tu ne dois plus l'appeler ainsi. Il se nomme désormais Orphéo Knight._

_Le Mangemort soupira :_

_-Et les agents de la Section, comment vont-ils l'appeler ?_

_La jeune femme resta songeuse un long moment avant de répondre doucement :_

_-Orphéo, je suppose… Ils peuvent l'appeler Harry dans l'intimité, mais ce sera risqué._

_Elle leva vers lui un regard rassurant :_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus. Voldemort est quelqu'un d'intelligent, d'accord, mais il aura du mal à faire le lien entre son pire ennemi et un adolescent américain étudiant à Génésis-Loup._

_-Je me range à vos arguments, patronne. Merci de m'avoir écouté._

_-Mais, de rien. Passe une bonne journée._

_-Vous aussi._

_Fin du Flash-Back_

L'ancien Serpentard se tourna vers le jeune Mangemort et remarqua que celui-ci avait une moue boudeuse sur le visage :

-Drago ? Le parfum ne te convient pas ?

Le blond renifla imperceptiblement avant de répliquer d'une voix sèche :

-Il est pas mal. Je le prends, termina-t-il en se tournant vers Liz.

À ce moment précis, Harry entra de nouveau dans la boutique. Son amie pivota vers lui et déclama d'une voix claire :

-Orphi chou, tu peux me faire un paquet cadeaux pour un _Vita _?

-Mais bien sur ma poulette.

L'italien lui lança un flacon qu'il rattrapa au vol. Le Survivant le posa sur le comptoir et commença à faire un paquet cadeau. À ce moment, Bellatrix poussa une exclamation de joie :

-Trouvé ! On aura plus qu'à aller l'acheter !

Son neveu la regarda bizarrement et Severus déclara :

-On peut acheter le cadeau du Seigneur des Ténèbres maintenant ?

-Oui ! s'écria Lucius.

Harry et Luigi pouffèrent, tandis que Liz levait les yeux au ciel et gémissait :

-Merlin tout-puissant, pourquoi moi ?

La folle, non, la Mangemorte se tourna vers la française qui l'attendait avec une expression résignée sur le visage :

-Nous souhaiterions du parfum pour homme.

-Mais, bien sur, madame. Parfum moldu ou sorcier ?

-Sorcier, bien sur ! s'emporta la femme. On ne va pas offrir du parfum _moldu_ au Maître ! N'est–ce pas Severus !

Ce dernier lui jeta un drôle de regard et marmonna un :

-'Y a des parfums moldus qui sont très bien.

Lucius eu un reniflement de dédain, se tourna vers la française, lui fit un sourire charmeur et déclara d'une voix sensuelle :

-Pourriez-vous nous montrer des parfums sorciers mademoiselle ?

-Suivez –moi monsieur, lui répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire crispé.

Le blond, tout fier de lui, la suivit mais une voix perçante lui hurla dans les oreilles et accessoirement lui explosa les tympans :

-Lucius Tibère Malefoy ! Ne t'avise pas de tromper Narcissa ou tu le regretteras amèrement !

-Mais enfin, ma chère belle-sœur, quelle idée te vient donc en tête ? Pour rien au monde je ne tromperai ma chère et tendre épouse ! lui rétorqua son beau-frère.

Severus émit un léger toussotement et murmura à Liz :

-Allons-y miss. Nous n'avons que trop traîné.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et conduisit le Mangemort vers les parfums en question. Profitant de la diversion provoquée par les Malefoy et la Black, ce dernier glissa à l'oreille de la française :

-Lyara va passer dans la journée.

-Tant mieux. Il faut qu'on lui parle. Surtout Harry.

Les agents échangèrent un regard de connivence puis retournèrent à leurs rôles :

-Et le nouveau parfum de _Lovasky _convient parfaitement aux hommes ayant de la présence et de la personnalité.

Bellatrix intervint brusquement :

-Personne ne peut avoir plus de présence et de personnalité que le Maître, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui Bella, répondirent en chœur et avec une pointe de lassitude Lucius et Severus.

-Si je peux me permettre, intervint Harry, il y a des parfums moldus qui correspondent également à ces caractéristiques.

_« Oh non ! Il ne va pas intervenir ici ! »_ songea l'ancien professeur de potions avec inquiétude. Heureusement pour lui, la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit à nouveau.

Une superbe rousse aux yeux vert jade entra dans le magasin.

Les agents de la Section X restèrent bouche bée devant l'apparition de leur supérieur, Lyara Dior.

Luigi fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits :

-Mademoiselle Dior ! C'est un immense honneur pour nous… Vous recevoir dans notre modeste boutique… Vous boirez bien quelque chose ?

La rousse eu un léger rire :

-Je vous en prie, faites comme si je n'étais pas là, vous avez déjà des clients.

Le message était clair : ils jouaient le jeu jusqu'à la pause déjeuner.  
L'italien hocha la tête et retourna vers les Mangemorts qui attendaient toujours le parfum pour Voldemort. Liz se retourna vers eux et déclara :

-Que prendront ces messieurs et madame ?

-Et bien, commença Lucius, est-il possible de sentir le dernier _Lovasky _?

-Mais bien sur monsieur !

La française attrapa le flacon et le fit respirer aux quatre Mangemorts qui eurent un grognement appréciateur. Bellatrix déclara enfin :

-On le prend.

-Très bien. Orphéo, tu peux faire le paquet cadeau ?

-Evidemment Liz !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Luigi raccompagnait les Mangemorts à la porte et leur assura :

-Revenez quand vous voudrez ! Notre magasin vous sera toujours ouvert ! Passez une bonne journée !

-Vous aussi ! le remercia Severus. Au revoir !

Et, sur cet échanges d'amabilités, ils transplanèrent. Le jeune italien rentra dans la boutique juste à temps pour entendre sa supérieur :

-Je crois que je vais aller me reposer un peu.

-Je vais vous montrer où vous pourrez vous reposer Miss, répondit Harry. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Les anglais disparurent dans l'arrière boutique alors que Pansy s'exclamait d'une voix perçante :

-Mais c'était Lyara Dior !

-Et oui. Cette grande dame a très aimablement accepté de venir visiter notre boutique et de nous donner son avis sur nos propres créations.

La réponse de Luigi surprit beaucoup de monde. Hermione souffla :

-Ça va vous faire une énorme publicité.

Les deus américains hochèrent la tête et la jeune fille déclara :

-Et si nous retournions à nos parfums ?

* * *

_À la pause déjeuner_

-Harry ! Nous n'attendions plus que toi !

-Désolé pour le retard, Lyara.

Le petit groupe était attablé autour de la table à manger des trois jeunes. Après les habituelles formules d'usages, la rousse entra dans le vif du sujet :

-Vous n'avez pas eu trop de problèmes pour vous installer ?

-Oh non ! Être installé juste à côté de la boutique des jumeaux Weasley nous donne une large panoplie de clients.

La réponse de Luigi satisfit la femme qui continua :

-C'est Némésis qui m'a envoyé. Je suis pour vous parler de la situation politique du pays.

Voyant qu'elle avait toute l'attention de ses interlocuteurs, la parfumeuse commença :

-Voldemort et ses lèches-bottes ont tué et blessé pas mal de personnes ces trois dernières années. Peu de personnes que tu connais, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention du Survivant. Cho Chang a perdu l'usage de sa main gauche et Ernie MacMillan a la cheville droite complètement détruit. Quant à ton cousin, il est dans le même état que les Londubat.

Harry soupira de soulagement. Un instant, il avait cru que des personnes qu'il connaissait étaient mortes.

-Par contre, Christopher Smith, le nouveau directeur du Bureau des Aurors, a lancé une grande compagne d'intimidation contre ceux qui sont soupçonnés d'avoir des liens avec les Mangemorts. La pression est très forte mais ils s'en sortent… du moins, pour le moment.

La constatation laissa les deux américains stupéfaits. Liz fut la première à réagir :

-Mais, c'est de la discrimination !

Harry haussa les épaules et déclara d'une voix fatiguée :

-C'est le ministère. Ce mec ressemble à Fudge, non ? termina-t-il en s'adressant à Lyara.

Celle-ci hocha la tête :

-De plus, Némésis a décidé de faire une grande réunion demain soir. Tout le monde sera là. Vous allez venir ?

-Bien sur ! s'exclama Luigi. On raterait ça pour rien au monde.

-Parfait, jeunes gens. Je n'ai qu'à vous dire à demain.

-Tu ne restes pas manger avec nous ? l'interrogea le brun, surpris.

-Non. J'ai un déjeuner d'affaires donc…

-Alors à demain Lyara.

Une fois la jeune femme partit, les trois jeune adultes se regardèrent. Harry réagit le premier :

-Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose de la part du gouvernement. Ils n'ont pas tiré d'enseignement de leurs erreurs passées. Ça va être plus dur que prévu…

Ils s'observèrent en silence, une sourde angoisse leur étreignant le cœur…

* * *

C'EST UNE HORREUR ! Punaise, faut que j'arrête le réglisse, ça me réussi vraiment pas !

C'est pas possible d'écrire des trucs pareils ! _(Et si, c'est possible et c'est toi !)_ (toi , ma conscience, la ferme !)

Des Reviews ? Histoire que j'me suicide pas avec des bonbons….

La prochaine MAJ se fera dans le courant de janvier….

Lectrices, lecteurs, ne m'abandonnez pas ! Et n'hésitez surtout pas à aller sur mes deux autres fics (qui sont des O-S) !

Et j'ai une petite question : Je mets Rogue avec quelqu'un ou pas ? Et si oui ? Écrivez moi vos propositions…

Grosse bises à tout le monde

Lilix28


	5. Mises au point

**Titre :** La Seconde Guerre

**Auteur : **Lilix28

**Genre : **Action/Adventure/Mystery

**Rating : **T

**Résumé : **L'éternelle lutte du Bien contre le Mal... Mais quand un troisième joueur entre dans la partie, la guerre prend une tournure inattendue... spoilers HP6

**Couple : **HP/GW, RW/HG RL/NT DM/PP et autres…

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à JK Rowling !

_Dans le chapitre précédent : Une matinée dans la boutique d'Harry, Liz et Luigi… Et une petite visite des Mangemorts pour acheter du parfum…_

_Dans ce chapitre : Un petit tour chez les Weasley… Un petit tour chez les Mangemorts… La réunion de la Section X…_

Rappels des personnages :

Luigi Cantuccini : étudiant mi-italien mi-américain, il se lie d'amitié avec Harry à Génésis-Loup.

Elizabeth De LaTour : étudiante mi-française mi-américaine, elle est surnommée Liz par tous ceux qui la connaissent. Elle se lie d'amitié avec Harry à Génésis-Loup.

Némésis Donovan : sang-pure américaine, c'est elle qui a eu l'idée d'envoyer Harry à Génésis-Loup. C'est la chef de la Section X.

Lyara Dior : fille sorcière de Christian Dior, c'est elle qui est chargée de la parfumerie de son père du côté sorcier. C'est l'une des cinq « têtes » de la Section X.

Natasha Voronov : sang-pure russe, c'est une chercheuse de réputé mondiale au niveau de la recherche dans les maladies magiques rares. C'est l'une des cinq « têtes » de la Section X.

Horus Enkara : sang-pur égyptien, c'est le directeur de la célèbre Magic-Oxford, l'école qui forme les sorciers aux plus hauts postes de la juridiction. C'est l'une des cinq « têtes » de la Section X.

Hayden Anderson : sang-pur américain, c'est le chef du service de contre-espionnage du Royaume-Uni. C'est un grand ami de Scrimgeour et l'une des cinq « têtes » de la Section X.

Orphéo Knight : c'est le nom d'emprunt de Harry Potter.

Bla-bla (inutile ?) de l'auteur :

Coucou tout le monde ! Et bonne année ! Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu une légère panne d'inspiration… En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, c'est un peu un chapitre de transition entre le retour d'Harry au pays et les agissements maléfiques et malfaisants de Voldemort. Il n'est pas très « sportif » si je peux dire ça comme ça. Il y a beaucoup de parlotte.

Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne lecture…

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Mise au point

_Samedi 2 août 2000,12 heures 26, Le Terrier, Loustry Ste Chaspoule, Royaume-Uni._

Le bruit caractéristique des personnes qui utilisaient la poudre de Cheminette fit lever le nez de Ginny de son livre. Cette dernière jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux nouveaux arrivants et retourna à son livre. Ron, Hermione et Remus entrèrent en coup de vent dans la cuisine, alors que Tonks s'asseyait à côté de la rousse sur le canapé.

-Ton livre est intéressant, Ginny ?

La jeune fille lui répondit d'une voix morne :

-C'est pas mal.

-Ça parle de quoi ?

-Des organisations secrètes qu'on peut trouver dans le monde. Il y a une légende qui dit qu'une "_Section X_"est présente dans chaque pays et qu'elle obéit seulement au chef de la sécurité internationale de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers. J'y crois pas trop, moi. Et toi ?

L'Aurore, qui avait eu une crispation de peur répondit d'une voix tout à fait normale :

-Toutes les légendes ont une part de vérité. Ces "_Sections X _" ont peut-être existées.

L'étudiante en magie ancienne fit une grimace, mais avant de pouvoir répondre, un hurlement provint de la cuisine :

-LES FILLES ! Venez manger !

Ginny et Tonks se relevèrent souplement du canapé et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. La rouquine se laissa tomber sur son siège alors que la Métamorphomage s'asseyait avec grâce. Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Fleur et tous les Weasley étaient là, à part Percy.

-Alors, commença Molly, comment s'est passée votre matinée ?

-Très bien Molly, répondit Remus. On a trouvé tout ce qu'il nous fallait.

-Mais, intervint Ron, vous devinerez jamais qui on a vu à coté du magasin des jumeaux.

-Une nouvelle boutique vient d'ouvrir, éclaircit Hermione. Une parfumerie, qui s'appelle _Odeurs d'Étoiles_.

-C'est mignon comme nom, commenta Fleur.

-Donc il y a une parfumerie sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et alors ? demanda Ginny.

-Nous y sommes entrés, expliqua Tonks. Et on a vu Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson.

-Blaise et Pansy ? intervint Fred. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ?

-Ils achetaient du parfum, se moqua l'ancien Maraudeur. C'est à ça que sert une parfumerie.

Le roux rougit alors que des rires se faisaient entendre. Georges continua :

-C'est pas un peu dangereux pour eux de se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

Hermione haussa les épaules et trancha :

-Ils savent ce qu'ils font. Donc, nous sommes entrés dans la boutique…

-Ils ont commencé à s'insulter, continua Remus, mais je suis intervenu.

-C'était assez amusant, précisa Tonks. La boutique était complètement silencieuse. Et c'est à ce moment qu'un des vendeurs, un blondinet ultra-sexy, est intervenu.

-Un blondinet ultra-sexy ! s'indigna le loup-garou. Tu préfères les blonds maintenant !

-Mais bien sur que non mon amour, je n'aime que toi ! le rassura sa tendre petite amie.

-L'autre vendeur aussi était mignon, souligna Hermione dans un souci de justice. Bref, le blond est intervenu pour nous demander ce que nous voulions comme parfum. Ron a répondu et nous avons commencé à aller voir les parfums qu'il avait à nous proposer quand la porte du magasin s'est ouverte.

-Rogue, Bellatrix, Lucius et Drago sont entrés dans le magasin, poursuivit le rouquin. Tout le monde était tétanisé de peur.

-Tout le monde sauf les trois vendeurs, rectifia sa fiancée. Ils avaient l'air un peu crispé mais c'est normal.

-Et après ? questionna Charlie.

-Le vendeur châtain a parlé avec sa collègue. C'est elle qui a dû s'occuper des Mangemorts. Elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise.

-D'autant plus que mon _cher_ cousin n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'essayer de la draguer, précisa la Métamorphomage.

Tout le monde resta bouche bée quelques instants. Bill questionna sa future belle-sœur :

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

-Oh, elle s'est juste contenté de draguer le vendeur blond, répondit Hermione. Si vous voulez mon avis, ils doivent sortir ensemble. Bref, elle a reçu à vendre un flacon de _Vita _de _Dior_. Pour Narcissa Malfoy, à ce que j'ai compris.

-Mais après, continua Remus, elle a du trouver du parfum pour Voldemort.

-A bon ? s'étonna Fred. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle leur à vendu ?

-Le dernier _Lovasky_, lui répondit le loup-garou.

-C'est un parfum extrêmement cher ! s'exclama Molly Weasley. Mais, pourquoi voulaient-ils acheter du parfum à Vous-Savez-Qui ?

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, commença Tonks, c'est pour fêter la disparition d'Harry.

Un lourd silence accueillit sa déclaration. Les visages de toutes les personnes présentes se fermèrent, alors que la Métamorphomage se mordait la lèvre en culpabilisant. _« Il faut vraiment que je dise à Némésis que Rogue court un danger de plus en plus important. Même si Harry est de retour en Angleterre, l'Ordre croit toujours que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts sont derrière sa disparition. » _songea la jeune femme.

Georges tenta de dégeler l'atmosphère :

-Et bien maintenant, on sait que Vous-Savez-Qui est un amateur de parfum !

Sa famille eue un faible sourire, puis tous continuèrent de manger.

* * *

_Samedi 2 août 2000, 20 heures 56, QG de Lord Voldemort, Royaume-uni._

Dans la Salle de Bal du repaire du plus grand psychopathe du moment, j'ai nommé Tom Jedusor Junior, la fête battait son plein. Comme tous les ans à la même époque, le Seigneur des Ténèbres donnait une grande réception en l'honneur de la disparition de son pire ennemi, le Survivant. Tous ces Mangemorts sans exception étaient présents. Le Dark Lord était confortablement installé sur son trône, battant la mesure de pied et caressant son fidèle Nagini. Une musique rythmée sortait de haut-parleurs placés on ne sait trop où. Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malfoy dansaient une valse endiablée sous l'œil moqueur de Narcissa et de Severus Rogue. Pansy Parkinson apparut soudain au coté de son ancien professeur et lui demanda l'air de rien :

-Vous n'avez pas envie de danser, professeur ?

L'espion lui jeta un drôle de regard avant de répondre d'une voix où l'amusement perçait :

-Sachez, Miss Parkinson, qu'il va bientôt être l'heure de _l'échange_…

À ce moment-ci, Face-de-Serpent se leva. La musique s'éteignit doucement alors que les esclaves du psychopathe se tournaient vers leur maître. Le descendant de Serpentard déclara d'une voix forte :

-Mangemorts ! L'heure tant attendue de _l'échange_ est arrivée ! À vos baguettes !

Ses fidèles poussèrent un cri de joie, la musique repartit et une centaine de boîtes enveloppées dans du papier cadeaux apparurent. Queudver et Avery s'approchèrent de Vous-Savez-Qui les premiers en tenant une caisse en bois. Ils la posèrent aux pieds de Voldemort et Avery déclara :

-Un modeste présent français pour vous, maître…

Ce dernier ouvrit la caisse et vit une douzaine de bouteille de Saint-Émilion, le fameux vin.

-Bien.

Fut sa seule réponse.

Les deux hommes partirent en laissant la place à Bellatrix Severus, Draco et Lucius. La femme sortit un petit paquet et le présenta :

-Un modeste présent pour vous, maître…

Il déchira l'emballage avec classe et observa silencieusement sa bouteille de parfum avant de demander :

-Qui a eu l'idée ?

Le quatuor se regarda et Bella répondit d'une voix à peine plus élevé qu'un murmure :

-C'est… C'est moi, maître…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eu un micro sourire et déclara :

-Il n'y a que les femmes pour avoir des idées aussi… raffinées.

Bellatrix poussa un soupir de soulagement. Les quatre s'apprêtaient à redescendre quand Voldemort les questionna :

-Où avez-acheté ce parfum ?

Ils se regardèrent et Draco répondit :

-Dans une nouvelle parfumerie qui a ouvert sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle s'appelle _Odeurs d'Étoiles_.

Face-de-Serpent hocha la tête et continua son interrogatoire :

-Comment se sont comporter les vendeurs et les clients ?

-Les clients n'ont pas bougé et les vendeurs ont été très polis.

Bellatrix intervint :

-Surtout la vendeuse…

Lucius se moqua :

-N'est-ce pas Drago…

Le blond rougit et Severus vola à son secours :

-Toi aussi tu avais l'air de bien l'aimer, Lucius….

Ce dernier rosit légèrement et sa belle-sœur eu un léger rire. Tom hocha la tête et leur fit signe de partir.

L'échange de cadeaux continua longtemps.

Puis, la fête reprit son cours. Des couples se formèrent à nouveaux pour danser. Lucius et Narcissa, suivit de Severus et Bellatrix enchaînèrent les danses. Pansy et Draco valsèrent et s'installèrent à une table dans un recoin de la pièce.

Ils s'observèrent quelques instants en silence et Draco demanda :

-Pourquoi étais-tu avec Blaise à la parfumerie ?

-C'est notre ami, Draco. Il est gentil avec moi.

Le blond eu un reniflement dédaigneux :

-Gentil, répéta-t-il. Il se sert de toi pour ne pas se faire tuer par le Maître, Pansy.

-Je t'interdis de dire _ça_, Draco.

La jeune femme grondait :

-Il a pris beaucoup de risque en annonçant publiquement qu'il était contre Tu-Sais-Qui.

Elle baissa d'un ton :

-Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'être quelqu'un de _digne_ aux yeux des sorciers.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux, Pansy !

Lui avait haussé d'un ton. Son amie s'exclama :

-C'est pourtant l'impression que tu donnes, Draco ! Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même s'il a pris ce que tu considère comme ta place dans la communauté magique !

Les deux anciens préfets se jaugèrent du regard.

Theodore Nott se laissa soudain tomber sur une chaise à côté de ses anciens camarades de maison.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il négligemment.

-Aucun, répondit sèchement Pansy.

-Nous parlions simplement de Blaise, compléta Draco.

-Blaise… Zabini ?

-Tu en connais un autre, peut-être ? gronda la brune.

-Non… Il va bien ?

-Aussi bien qu'on peut aller dans de telles circonstances.

Un silence pesant s'installa à la table.

Soudain, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à la volée. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait d'entrer. Une cape noire recouvrait son corps et ses bottes en cuir, noires, dont les éperons d'argent scintillaient, claquaient contre le dallage de la pièce. L'ombre s'arrêta devant le trône de Voldemort, qui se leva et lui parla :

-Ma chère ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ton arrivée si précoce.

-J'ai pour habitude d'arriver en avance à mes… _rendez-vous_.

Sur ces mots prononcée d'une voix glaciale, elle fit tomber sa cape. Tous les Mangemorts retinrent leurs souffles. Devant eux se tenait une femme d'une trentaine d'année, dont les cheveux noirs étaient noués en une tresse qui lui tombait aux fesses. Elle portait un pantalon en cuir noir, une chemise noire bouffante aux poignets, un pull en laine noir qui la moulait, une veste en cuir noire, une ceinture en cuir noire où une épée était accrochée et un masque de cuir noir qui lui couvrait le visage. Mais le plus étrange sur cette étrange femme n'était pas sa tenue mais ses yeux. Ils étaient _violets_. D'un beau violet, semblable à la couleur de l'améthyste. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui baisa la main et lui fit faire un demi-tour vers ses serviteurs. Il annonça d'une voix forte :

-Mangemorts ! Voici la personne qui nous aidera à gagner la guerre. Je vous présente la célèbre _Chasseuse _qui a accepté de se joindre à nous.

Des murmures se firent entendre dans la salle. La célèbre Chasseuse qui travaillait avec des Mangemorts ! Presque tous étaient surexcités de la nouvelle, à part Severus et Pansy. Ils frissonnèrent en songeant aux problèmes que cette femme allait apporter…

* * *

_Dimanche 3 août 2000, 2 heures du matin, Manoir de Némésis Donovan, Royaume-Uni._

La nuit était paisible. La chambre de Némésis était plongée dans les ténèbres. Le sommeil de la jeune femme, quant à lui, était plutôt agité. Allongée dans les draps de soie de son lit, elle remuait violemment dans tous les sens, en proie à de violents cauchemars.

Sur un gémissement, la brune se réveilla en sursaut, une main posée sur le cœur. L'espionne resta immobile une minute, calmant les battements désordonnés de ce dernier. La Sang-Pure se leva, ouvrit sa porte-fenêtre et s'avança sur son balcon. Elle s'appuya sur sa rambarde en fer forgé et inspira profondément l'air de la nuit. Une chouette hulula dans la forêt toute proche. Un loup hurla à son tour.  
Némésis frémit, se rappelant les détails de son cauchemar. Les hurlements, les flammes qui s'élevaient vers le ciel, toujours plus hautes, et le regard de son fiancé. _« Ça ne sert à rien de se remémorer cette nuit là, ma vieille. »_Se morigéna-t-elle en retenant une larme. _« Ils sont morts et enterrés. » _L'Américaine eue un sursaut de haine en se rappelant la paire d'yeux qui étaient venus hanter son cauchemar. « _Elle… Si jamais elle se retrouve sur mon chemin… je la tuerais. » _Jura-t-elle à la nuit.

* * *

_Dimanche 3 août 2000, 19 heures, QG de la Section X, Royaume-Uni._

Les membres de la Section X bavardaient joyeusement en s'installant. Lyara Dior, Horus Enkara et Hayden Anderson discutaient à mi-voix, un air grave sur le visage. Percy, Tonks et Rogue avaient l'air d'avoir une discussion « musclé ». Une jeune indienne, la vingtaine, se tenait à côté de Horus et se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre, l'air mal à l'aise. Natasha Voronov et Némésis Donovan entrèrent soudain, en discutant d'un air sombre. La chef de la Section X fit tomber ses dossiers sur la table en pin. Les conversations s'éteignirent et tout le monde fixa avec attention l'Américaine. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge quand la porte de la salle claqua contre le mur. Un blond, une brune et un garçon aux cheveux châtains entrèrent dans la salle, ce dernier refermant la porte. Les deux premiers eurent l'air gênés d'être sous le regard des personnes présentes, mais leur ami déclara d'un ton nonchalant :

-Nous avions des clients très pointilleux au moment de fermer la boutique.

Lyara lui jeta un regard noir et gronda :

-La ponctualité est très importante ici, Knight.

Il haussa les épaules et fit signe aux deux Américains de le suivre quand la voix de sa chef le coupa dans son élan :

-Vous n'avez qu'à venir vous installer à côté de Severus tous les trois.

Orphéo Knight fit la grimace mais obtempéra. Némésis se retourna vers ses espions et commença :

-Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, une nouvelle alliée est présente parmi nous. Horus est le mieux placé pour vous en parler, car cette jeune fille étudie depuis deux ans à la Magic-Oxford pour devenir avocate. Horus, je te laisse la parole.

Elle s'assit, alors que son ami se levait à son tour. Il toussota légèrement et déclara d'une voix quelque peu pompeuse :

-Je vous présente miss Padma Patil. Ancienne préfète de Serdaigle, elle est âgée de vingt ans. À la Magic-Oxford, nos élèves sont par groupe de quatre pendant leurs années d'études. Miss Patil se trouve donc avec sa sœur, Sally-Ann Perks et _Hermione Granger_.

Des murmures appréciateurs se firent entendre dans la salle. L'Égyptien continua :

-Miss Patil étant devenue une grande amie de Miss Granger, il nous a paru utile de la faire entrer dans la Section. Étant donné que les études d'avocats durent trois ans et qu'elle a commencé il y a deux ans, Miss Patil sera déjà dans un bureau quand la guerre finira. Elle pourra donc défendre notre espion chez les Mangemorts.

Il se rassit sous quelques applaudissements discrets. Sa chef se releva et dit à l'Indienne :

-Vous n'avez qu'à aller vous asseoir à côté de… Tonks.

La Métamorphomage se leva et fit signe à la nouvelle arrivante de venir à côté d'elle. Némésis se tourna vers la Section X et annonça solennellement :

-Knight, descendez avec vos amis.

Les trois étudiants acquiescèrent et descendirent au côté de l'Américaine qui continua :

-Je vous présente deux membres de la Section X des Etats-Unis.

Elle se tourna vers Liz :

-Voici Miss Élizabeth De LaTour…

Puis vers Luigi :

-Et Monsieur Luigi Cantuccini.

Des murmures accueillirent les deux américains qui eurent un sourire gêné. La Sang-Pure poursuivit :

-Il y trois ans, Harry Potter a mystérieusement disparu. La communauté sorcière et l'Ordre du Phénix ont cru qu'il s'agissait d'un plan de Voldemort. Cette disparition, qui suivait de près la mort de Dumbledore, a abattu le pays. La discrimination du gouvernement envers les familles soupçonnées de Magie Noire et les Serpentards date de cette époque. Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ont fait des ravages l'année suivant la disparition de Potter. Mais nous, la Section X, avons réagis très rapidement. Des morts ont pu et sont évitées grâce à nous. Mais, aussi courageux que l'on puisse être, le découragement attend n'importe quelle occasion pour nous attaquer. C'est pourquoi je suis ravie de vous annoncer qu'Harry Potter est _de retour en Angleterre_.

Un silence assourdissant reçut la nouvelle. La brune se tourna vers Orphéo et le présenta :

-Ce garçon, qui ressemble à n'importe qui, n'est nul autre qu'_Harry Potter_.

Padma fut la première à réagir. Elle se leva, dévala les marches, se précipita sur l'ancien Griffondor, lui donna une claque retentissante et commença à l'engueuler :

-Non mais on peut savoir où tu étais passé ! On s'est tous inquiété pour toi ! Tu as pensé à Ron et Hermione ! Ils étaient effondrés ! Et l'autre psychopathe en a profité, tu peux en être certain ! Pourquoi es-tu parti !

Harry se défendit :

-C'est Némésis Donovan qui a voulu que je parte ! Sinon, je serai resté.

L'Indienne se tourna vers l'Américaine qui se justifia stoïquement :

-Étant donné la situation à l'époque, il nous a paru plus sage de faire partir Potter du pays. Retournez vous asseoir maintenant. Tous les quatre.

Ces derniers obtempérèrent, les deux Américains surpris par l'explosion de l'Anglaise. Une fois que tout le monde fut installer et silencieux, la chef de la Section parla :

-Tonks, vous devriez mettre Miss Patil, Potter et ses amis au courant de la situation en Angleterre.

L'Aurore obéit en se tournant vers Harry :

-À la rentrée suivant ta disparition, les Serpentard se sont fait conspuer par les autres Maisons. Mais Pansy et les autres Septièmes années ont gardé la tête haute et l'agitation s'est calmée. À la fin du mois de mai, Blaise Zabini a déclaré devant tout Poudlard qu'il était contre Voldemort et que jamais il ne lècherai les bottes d'un malade mental. Inutile d'ajouter que peu de personne l'on cru. Mais quand Pansy Parkinson a rejoint l'Ordre à la fin de sa septième année, Blaise a été très bien accueilli par la communauté sorcière. Pansy est maintenant une espionne de l'Ordre chez les Mangemorts. Elle remplace Rogue.

Padma l'interrompit :

-C'est quoi l'Ordre du Phénix ?

-Une organisation secrète crée par Dumbledore, lui répondit Harry. Rogue en faisant parti, mais quand il a dû tué le directeur, il passé illico dans le camp des Mangemorts, avec sur le dos une étiquette de traître.

-Et il est de quel côté finalement ? lui demanda l'ancienne préfète.

-Du côté de la Lumière. C'est un espion de la Section chez Voldemort.

La jeune fille resta pensive sous la nouvelle, mais continua ses questions :

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si l'Ordre du Phénix le retrouve ?

-Ils vont essayer de le tuer je suppose.

-Effectivement, assura Tonks en se tournant vers Harry.Ton nom même devient proscrit dans l'Ordre. Si jamais Rogue débarque au QG de l'Ordre, il sera accueilli avec un mauvais sort plutôt qu'avec des mouchoirs. Mais le fait que tu sois de retour est une bonne chose. Voldemort se doutera forcément de ton retour à cause de votre lien et mettra sans doute ses Mangemorts au courant. Ça permettra à Pansy d'apporter des nouvelles réjouissantes te concernant.

Le Survivant acquiesça, songeur. La Métamorphomage se réinstalla sur son siège et se tourna vers sa chef. Némésis se releva et demanda à Rogue :

-Comment s'est passée la soirée d'hier Severus ?

-Assez mal. La cérémonie de l'échange venait d'être faite quand quelqu'un est entré dans la pièce. Il s'agissait d'une femme d'une trentaine d'années, vêtue de cuir, portant un masque en cuir et une épée. Elle se fait appeler la Chasseuse. C'est la nouvelle arme du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Natasha eu une exclamation d'horreur alors que sa chef s'effondrait sur sa chaise. La russe continua les questions :

-De quelle couleur était ses yeux ?

-Violet améthyste.

-Merde.

Le mot surprit beaucoup de monde, Natasha Voronov n'était pas quelqu'un de vulgaire. Le Mangemort continua :

-La Chasseuse est quelqu'un de bien connue dans notre milieu. On la surnomme ainsi car on se sert d'elle pour retrouver quelqu'un et pour le tuer. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'a jamais failli à une seule de ses missions. Si Voldemort compte l'utiliser pour retrouver Potter…

-Elle va avoir du mal, trancha Hayden Anderson. La Chasseuse n'a jamais vu Potter sous sa véritable identité et toute la paperasserie concernant Orphéo Knight est de l'autre côté de l'océan. J'ai une réunion prévue avec Scrimgeour demain. Je vais l'informer qu'une dangereuse criminelle alliée à des Mangemorts se promène sur notre territoire en toute impunité. Il lancera au moins un mandat d'arrêt national, si ce n'est international.

-C'est une bonne idée Hayden, approuva Lyara Dior. Une fille avec des yeux violets, ça ne court pas les rues. Je vais me renseigner auprès de mes confrères pour savoir s'ils sont au courant de quelque chose.

-Pour ma part, intervint Horus Enkara, je vais rendre une visite à mes anciens élèves, histoire de savoir s'ils auraient remarqué quelque chose.

-À l'heure qu'il est, continua Rogue, Pansy doit avoir déjà mis l'Ordre au courant. Nous ne serons pas seul sur ce coup là.

-C'est parfait, assura Némésis. Harry, en ce qui concerne les Horcruxes, il ne nous manque plus que Nagini. Tu n'auras qu'à détruire ceux que nous avons retrouvés.

-Merci. Avez-vous eu du mal à les retrouver ?

-À part celui de Serdaigle, ça à été.

-Très bien.

-Exactement. Maintenant que la réunion est terminée, je vous dis à toutes et à tous bonne soirée !

-Merci, à vous aussi.

La salle se vida lentement, laissant derrière elle Némésis et Natasha paniquée :

-Natasha… Tu crois qu'_elle_ est revenue ?

-Je ne sais pas… La description de Severus _lui_ correspond…

-C'est une catastrophe si _elle_ est vraiment en Angleterre.

-Némésis… Tu ne feras rien de stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'essayera pas de_ la_ retrouver ?

L'américaine soupira mais, devant l'air inquiet de son amie, elle promit :

-Je ne ferai rien, ne t'inquiète pas…

* * *

Une fin de chapitre mystérieuse, n'est-ce pas ?

Si vous souhaitez taper l'auteur, tapez 1.

Si vous souhaitez menacer l'auteur de mille tortures, tapez 2.

Si vous souhaitez encourager l'auteur, tapez 3.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur de veiller à sa santé (menaces de mort prises au sérieux), tapez 4.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur qu'elle est merveilleuse (merci les chevilles), tapez 5.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur que vous voulez la suite, tapez 6.

Et pour me dire tout ça, laissez moi des **REVIEWS** ! C'est simple, il suffit de taper sur le petit bouton "go" à votre gauche.

Bizzzzzzzzzzzes

Lilix28


	6. La Chasseuse

**Titre :** La Seconde Guerre

**Auteur : **Lilix28

**Genre : **Action/Adventure/Mystery

**Rating : **T

**Résumé : **L'éternelle lutte du Bien contre le Mal... Mais quand un troisième joueur entre dans la partie, la guerre prend une tournure inattendue... spoilers HP6

**Couple : **HP/GW, RW/HG RL/NT DM/PP et autres…

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à JK Rowling ! Sauf (compte sur ses doigts) 8 personnages importants qui sortent de mon cerveau fumant… (niark, niark, niark… faut excuser l'auteur, elle est à moitié malade au moment où elle commence ce chapitre) et le perso de William Stratford qui appartient à Alixe.

_Dans le chapitre précédent : Un petit tour chez les Weasley… Un petit tour chez les Mangemorts… La réunion de la Section X…_

_Dans ce chapitre : Une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix… Une réunion chez Scrimgeour… Une réunion chez les Malfoy… Et une visite de Blaise chez Pansy…_

Rappels des personnages :

Luigi Cantuccini : étudiant mi-italien mi-américain, il se lie d'amitié avec Harry à Génésis-Loup.

Elizabeth De LaTour : étudiante mi-française mi-américaine, elle est surnommée Liz par tous ceux qui la connaissent. Elle se lie d'amitié avec Harry à Génésis-Loup.

Némésis Donovan : sang-pure américaine, c'est elle qui a eu l'idée d'envoyer Harry à Génésis-Loup. C'est la chef de la Section X.

Lyara Dior : fille sorcière de Christian Dior, c'est elle qui est chargée de la parfumerie de son père du côté sorcier. C'est l'une des cinq « têtes » de la Section X.

Natasha Voronov : sang-pure russe, c'est une chercheuse de réputé mondiale au niveau de la recherche dans les maladies magiques rares. C'est l'une des cinq « têtes » de la Section X.

Horus Enkara : sang-pur égyptien, c'est le directeur de la célèbre Magic-Oxford, l'école qui forme les sorciers aux plus hauts postes de la juridiction. C'est l'une des cinq « têtes » de la Section X.

Hayden Anderson : sang-pur américain, c'est le chef du service de contre-espionnage du Royaume-Uni. C'est un grand ami de Scrimgeour et l'une des cinq « têtes » de la Section X.

La Chasseuse : tueuse d'élite d'une trentaine d'années, c'est la nouvelle « recrue » de Voldemort. Elle semble être connue de Natasha Voronov et Némésis Donovan.

Christopher Smith : nouveau directeur du bureau des Aurors. Il est sorti du même moule que Fudge, en plus intelligent.

Orphéo Knight : c'est le nom d'emprunt de Harry Potter.

Blabla de l'auteur

Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que mon chapitre précédent vous a plu… Némésis devient plus mystérieuse et la nouvelle recrue de Voldemort a l'air d'être connue de certaines personnes… Honnêtement, qui s'attendait à ce que Padma Patil soit le nouveau membre de la Section X ? Personne ! Normal, je suis géniale ! (oui, les chevilles ne sont pas trop enflées, merci…) Bon, maintenant, **C'EST IMPORTANT !** (technique du « en gras et en gros ») **QUI VEUT QUE ROGUE SOIT AVEC QUELQU'UN ? DONNEZ-MOI VOS PROPOSITIONS !**

Et maintenant… BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

_Lundi 4 août 2000, 20 heures, QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, 12 square Grimmaurd, Londres._

L'ambiance était tendue. Tous les membres de L'ordre du Phénix étaient réunis dans la vieille cuisine de la maison des Black. Ils attendaient l'arrivée de Pansy Parkinson. Seul le tic-tac de la pendule brisait le silence de la pièce. Soudain, la porte d'entrée claqua violemment et une brune déboula dans la salle. Pansy Parkinson se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa chaise et lâcha un maussade :

-Bonjour.

Les membres de l'Ordre lui répondirent d'un signe de tête alors que Tonks lui faisait la bise. L'Aurore semblait être la seule qui comprenait sa situation avec Drago et n'hésitait jamais à l'aider. Minerva McGonagall toussota légèrement et se leva. La directrice de Poudlard se tourna vers l'ancienne Serpentarde et demanda :

-Comment s'est passée la réunion Pansy ?

-Mal, répondit la brune. Drago estime, et il ne doit pas être le seul, que c'est seulement parce que Blaise traîne avec moi qu'il est encore vivant.

-Dis donc Parkinson, intervint Ron, il ne serait pas un peu jaloux ton _Drago_ ?

Des rires étouffés se firent entendre alors que la jeune femme rougissait de colère :

-Ma vie sentimentale ne te regarde en aucun cas Weasley, grinça-t-elle.

-Pourtant tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir bonne mine Parkinson, s'inquiéta faussement Hermione. Tu es sur que Malefoy ne t'ennuie pas trop avec ses crises de jalousie ?

Les rires augmentèrent peu à peu tandis que l'espionne blêmissait. Hilare, l'ancien préfet de Griffondor continua :

-Mais s'il est trop agaçant, tu peux toujours menacer de le transformer en fouine et de le donner à manger à un hippogriffe, ça le calmera sûrement !

Quasiment toutes les personnes présentes éclatèrent de rire mais Ginny les calma rapidement :

-Ferme la, Ronald. Toi, tu es tranquille parce que ta copine est dans ton camp et au grand jour, mais il y en a qui savent qu'ils devront bientôt choisir entre leur vie ou celle de leur amant.

Un lourd silence suivit cette déclaration. Le roux se ratatina sur sa chaise alors que sa sœur le fixait d'un œil noir. La chef de l'Ordre du Phénix se racla la gorge et lâcha un sec :

-Je peux continuer ?

Des hochements de tête répondirent à sa question. L'Animagus poursuivit d'un ton plus doux :

-Autre chose Pansy ?

-Oui. Vous-Savez-Qui a engagé une nouvelle recrue. La tristement célèbre _Chasseuse_. Sûrement pour retrouver Potter.

Un silence stoïque accueillit cette nouvelle. Tonks demanda, l'air de rien :

-Et qui est cette_ Chasseuse_ ?

Pansy eu un soupir agacé et murmura :

-J'oubliais que vous ne pouviez pas la connaître.

Elle haussa le ton :

-La _Chasseuse _est une tueuse qui n'a jamais failli à une seule de ses missions. On la surnomme ainsi car on fait toujours appel à elle pour retrouver et tuer quelqu'un.

-Et elle ressemble à quoi, physiquement ? interrogea Lupin.

-Elle a la trentaine. Elle porte des bottes, un pantalon, une ceinture et une veste en cuir noir. Ses cheveux sont noirs et attachés en une tresse. Elle a une épée en argent. Mais…

Elle s'interrompit, puis continua :

-Mais le plus étrange sur elle, c'est ses yeux. Ils sont _violets_.

Hermione eu une exclamation de surprise et demanda :

-Violets, et en fente à la manière des chats ?

-Non, mis à part le fait qu'ils soient violets, ils sont tout à faits normaux.

La Née-de-Moldus fronça les sourcils et murmura :

-C'est bizarre…

-Et pourquoi ? l'interrogea Tonks.

L'ancienne préfète se leva et balança :

-Les seules personnes a avoir les yeux violets sont _les elfes_…

Un silence stupéfait accueillit cette révélation…

* * *

_Lundi 4 août 2000, 20 heures, bureau de Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministère de la Magie, Londres_

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit en un claquement furieux. Hayden Anderson, Percy Weasley, Christopher Smith et Cornelius Fudge se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait d'entrer. Le Ministre de la Magie entra dans son bureau d'un air enragé. Il s'assit lourdement à son bureau, promenant son regard sur les membres de son conseil. Hayden tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et lui demanda d'un air nonchalant :

-Un problème Rufus ?

-Oui ! explosa son ami. Je viens d'apprendre que des Mangemorts se promenaient en toute impunité sur le Chemin de Traverse avant-hier !

Percy échangea un regard amusé avec Hayden, Fudge eu l'air choqué et Smith fronça les sourcils.

-Avant-hier, dites-vous, monsieur le Ministre ? l'interrogea-t-il. Samedi, il n'y a pas eu d'attaque pourtant.

-Justement ! gronda l'ancien directeur du bureau des Aurors. Qu'ils soient sur le Chemin pour faire des attaques, d'accord, mais pas pour faire des emplettes !

L'air abasourdi de ses collaborateurs le fit soupirer. Smith haussa les sourcils et demanda :

-Puis-je vous demander comment vous êtes au courant monsieur le Ministre ?

-L'Aurore Tonks. Vous voyez de qui il s'agit ?

L'homme hocha la tête. Scrimgeour s'assit plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et expliqua :

-Alors que je venais ici, j'ai entendu une conversation entre l'Aurore Tonks et l'Auror Stratford à propos des courses que la jeune femme avait fait au Chemin de Travers samedi. Figurez-vous qu'au moment où elle est entrée dans la nouvelle parfumerie du Chemin, qui s' appelle _Odeurs d'Étoiles_, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rogue, Drago et Lucius Malfoy sont entrés dans cette boutique…

Le Ministre fit une pause et continua :

-Ils ont achetés du parfum en plein jour ! Et pour Vous-Savez-Qui en plus !

Smith et Fudge avait l'air scandalisé. Hayden Anderson se contenta de hausser un sourcil alors que Percy retenait son rire. Le chef du service de contre-espionnage se contenta de demander laconiquement :

-Combien de morts ?

-Aucun, lui répondit son ami. De ce que j'ai pu entendre, c'est la seule vendeuse du magasin qui a du s'en occuper. Elle réussit à leur vendre du _Lovasky_.

-Et, demanda Percy, ils ont payés ?

-Aucune idée, avoua le Ministre. Mais ça n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Hayden, des nouvelles de Potter ?

La question était devenue une sorte de rituel pourdébuter leconseil.

-Aucune, comme toujours, répondit l'Américain. Mais mes espions m'ont faits part de l'arrivée d'une tueuse autre que les Mangemorts dans le pays. Elle se fait appeler la _Chasseuse_. Mais je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

Smith fronça les sourcils. Ce nom lui rappelait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi… Il interrogea Hayden :

-Et elle ressemble à quoi, physiquement ?

-Oh, euh, la trentaine, brune, les cheveux noués en tresse, habillée en cuir, une épée en argent et un masque sur le visage. Elle a les yeux violets.

Le directeur du bureau des Aurors pâlit :

-De quelle forme sont les yeux ? En fente à la manière des chats ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Son collègue lui jeta un regard intrigué et lui répondit :

-À part la couleur, ils sont tout à faits normaux.

L'homme eu l'air surprit. L'espion l'interrogea :

-Cela vous dit quelque chose ?

Son interlocuteur le regarda droit dans les yeux :

-Seuls les elfes ont les yeux violets, Anderson. Les elfes noirs plus précisément…

-Ce qui veut dire… que cette _Chasseuse_…

-Est une semie-elfe.

-Et le pire, ajouta Hayden, est qu'elle s'est alliée au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La phrase flotta quelques instants dans le bureau. Scrimgeour annonça enfin :

-Je vais lancer un mandat de recherche national sur cette _Chasseuse_. Smith, si vous ne l'avez toujours pas attrapé dans deux mois, je lance un mandat international. Il est grand temps que les autres pays nous aide à éliminer Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

* * *

_Lundi 4 août 2000, 20 heures, chambre des Malfoy, QG de Lord Voldemort, Angleterre._

Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange et Severus Rogue sirotaient tranquillement un verre de whisky dans la chambre des époux Malfoy. Lucius et Narcissa étaient assis sur un canapé en cuir vert, Bellatrix et Severus leur faisaient face sur le canapé d'en face.

Narcissa reposa son verre et murmura :

-Je suis inquiète.

-Et de quoi ? lui demanda sa chère sœur.

La blonde leva le regard vers elle :

-Je n'ai pas confiance en cette _Chasseuse_.

-Si le Maître l'a choisi, c'est pour une bonne raison, lui fit remarquer Lucius.

Sa femme hocha la tête, pensive. Bellatrix l'observa quelques instants et lui demanda :

-Qu'y a t-il d'autre qui t'inquiète ?

-Rien, répondit un peu trop rapidement la blonde.

La brune roula des yeux :

-Je te connais, Narcissa. Tu es ma petite soeur.Il n'y a pas que la_ Chasseuse_ qui te pose soucie.

-Drago, marmonna la femme. Depuis que Pansy est revenue de ses achats au Chemin de Traverse, il a changé.

Severus prit la parole :

-Théodore Nott m'a dit que Drago ne pouvait plus entendre le nom de Blaise Zabini sans grincer des dents.

-Il se sert de Pansy pour rester en vie, jugea Lucius.Le Maîtresait que si Zabini meurt, c'est Pansy que les gens vont accuser.

-Mais il commence à se méfier de Pansy, rétorqua Narcissa.

L'espion hocha la tête :

-Il commence à se demander si elle ne serai pas un espion de l'Ordre du Phénix.

La phrase jeta un froid. Severus se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une boulette. Si Pansy était découverte, l'Ordre allait perdre un sérieux atout.

Lucius intervint de nouveau :

-Si jamais Pansy trahit Drago, je la ferai souffrir.

-Elle l'aime, affirma aussitôt sa femme. Je sens ce genre de chose et Pansy est folle de Drago. C'est pour ça qu'elle trouve ses crises de jalousie injustifiées.

-Mais, intervint Bellatrix, si Pansy fait vraiment parti de l'Ordre, elle devra choisir entre sa vie libre et Drago, non ?

La constatation de la Mangemorte fit blêmir sa sœur. Lucius ajouta :

-Espérons juste qu'elle fasse le meilleur choix possible pour son couple…

* * *

_Lundi 4 août 2000, 20 heures, salon de l'appartement de Pansy Parkinson, 11 Baker Street, Londres._

Le salon de la jeune femme était petit mais bien meublé. Sur un mur, une bibliothèque, une armoire à vin et une chaîne stéréo se tenaient au coude à coude. Une épaisse moquette beige recouvrait le sol. Un canapé faisait face à une cheminée. Devant la cheminée se trouvait un table en pin qui était entouré de deux fauteuils en cuir. Une porte-fenêtre donnait sur une rue moldue. Une porte, située derrière le canapé donnait sur le couloir.

Deux personnes étaient assises sur le canapé. La femme, brune, les yeux bleus, les cheveux aux carré portait un short en jean ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc. L'homme était vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt bleu.

Les deux amis discutaient tranquillement :

-Je t'assure, Pansy, devenir journaliste n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde !

-Les études pour devenir Guérisseuse sont beaucoup plus ardues, Blaise. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de coups bas qu'on peut te faire. Et les profs sont beaucoup plus exigeants avec les Serpentards qu'avec les autres.

-Comme à Poudlard, en somme.

L'espionne hocha la tête. Son ami se rapprocha d'elle, réduisant encore plus la distance qui les séparaient. La jeune femme s'en aperçu, se leva et déclara d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

-Je vais chercher les biscuits apéros.

Et fila dans la cuisine, sans voir le sourire prédateur qu'affichait Zabini. _« Bientôt tu sera à moi, Pansy » _pensa avec impatience l'homme. L'ancienne préfète revint rapidement et posa les bols sur la table basse. Du saucisson, des tomates cerises et biscuits apéritifs tels les Curly© trônaient sur le meuble.

-Je te sers quelque chose ?

La voix de la fille qu'il aimait sortit Blaise de ses pensées :

-Un porto, s'il te plaît.

La brune servit le porto à son ami et se servit un Coca©.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement, les deux amis discutant de tout et de rien. Ils dînèrent ensemble, buvant à eux seuls une bouteille de Saint-Émilion.

Vers 22 heures, ils se retrouvèrent à boire _un peu_ de vodka comme digestif. Blaise était très proche de Pansy. Il détaillait les courbes de son visage, qu'il ne voyait que de profil, quand elle se tourna vers lui. Mû par un réflexe foudroyant il se pencha… et l'embrassa. La jeune femme, stupéfaite, tomba sur le dos sur le canapé, l'ancien Serpentard l'embrassant toujours. À ce moment précis, Drago arriva par la cheminée. Comme pétrifié, il observa le tableau que formait son ex-meilleur ami et sa fiancée en train de se rouler la pelle de leur vie.. Cette dernière repoussa violemment le jeune homme et se précipita vers son amour :

-Drago ! Écoute, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Et qu'est-ce que je devrais croire Pansy ? grinça le Mangemort.

-C'est un accident ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Je ne voulais pas que _ça_ arrive !

-Et bien voyons ! Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'on a quand on vous voyaient !

La jeune fille, au bord des larmes, tenta de se rapprocher de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle hoqueta :

-Il n'y a que toi que j'aime, Drago.

Mais le blond la repoussa et déclara d'une voix blessée :

-C'est pour ça que tu n'as que son nom à la bouche… Je ne suis pas un pantin, Pansy.

Il se tourna vers la cheminée. Drago avait la Poudre de Cheminette à la main quand il fit volte-face :

-Voldemort commence à se méfier de toi, Pansy. Je ne dirai rien de ce qu'il vient de se passer mais tu as intérêt à être prudente à l'avenir…

Il transplana en lâchant sa Poudre, tandis que sa fiancée fondait en larmes. Blaise tenta de la consoler mais il fut accueilli par une violente claque suivit de :

-PARS ! TU N'ES QU'UN IMMONDE BATÂRD ! NE M'APPROCHE PLUS JAMAIS !

Une fois que la porte d'entrée se fut refermée sur le jeune homme, elle s'écroula dans son canapé en murmurant :

-Drago… Tu es la seule personne qui compte pour moi… Et si le côté de la Lumière gagne, je t'innocenterai…

La jeune femme s'arrêta soudain de pleurer, une phrase lui revenant en tête : _« Voldemort_ _commence à se méfier de toi, Pansy. Je ne dirai rien de ce qu'il vient de se passer mais tu as intérêt à être prudente à l'avenir… »_

Un sourire éclaira son visage, puis elle chuchota :

-Tu m'aime, Drago, sinon tu ne m'aurai pas prévenue…

Et, sur ce frêle espoir, elle partit se coucher, laissant la vaisselle sale dehors…(_nda : ou comment casser un grand moment dramatique !_)

* * *

FINI ! Il ne m'aura fallut qu'un week-end pour boucler ce chapitre ! C'est un MIRACLE ! 

Si vous souhaitez taper l'auteur, tapez 1.

Si vous souhaitez menacer l'auteur de mille tortures, tapez 2.

Si vous souhaitez encourager l'auteur, tapez 3.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur de veiller à sa santé (menaces de mort prises au sérieux), tapez 4.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur qu'elle est merveilleuse (merci les chevilles), tapez 5.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur que vous voulez la suite, tapez 6.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur qu'elle a bien fait de se dépêcher, tapez 7.

Et pour me dire tout ça, une seule solution, LAISSEZ DES **REVIEWS !**

À la Prochaine !

Lilix28


	7. Bonne nouvelle

**Titre :** La Seconde Guerre

**Auteur : **Lilix28

**Genre : **Action/Adventure/Mystery

**Rating : **T

**Résumé : **L'éternelle lutte du Bien contre le Mal... Mais quand un troisième joueur entre dans la partie, la guerre prend une tournure inattendue... spoilers HP6

**Couple : **HP/GW HG/RW

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à JK Rowling ! Sauf (compte sur ses doigts) 8 personnages importants qui sortent de mon cerveau fumant…

_Dans le chapitre précédent : Une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix… Une réunion chez Scrimgeour… Une réunion chez les Malfoy… Et une visite de Blaise chez Pansy…_

_Dans ce chapitre : Une visite à la parfumerie Odeurs d'Étoiles…Une réunion chez les Mangemorts… Une visite au Terrier… Et une réunion de la Section X…_

Rappels des personnages :

Luigi Cantuccini : étudiant mi-italien mi-américain, il se lie d'amitié avec Harry à Génésis-Loup.

Elizabeth De LaTour : étudiante mi-française mi-américaine, elle est surnommée Liz par tous ceux qui la connaissent. Elle se lie d'amitié avec Harry à Génésis-Loup.

Némésis Donovan : sang-pure américaine, c'est elle qui a eu l'idée d'envoyer Harry à Génésis-Loup. C'est la chef de la Section X.

Lyara Dior : fille sorcière de Christian Dior, c'est elle qui est chargée de la parfumerie de son père du côté sorcier. C'est l'une des cinq « têtes » de la Section X.

Natasha Voronov : sang-pure russe, c'est une chercheuse de réputé mondiale au niveau de la recherche dans les maladies magiques rares. C'est l'une des cinq « têtes » de la Section X.

Horus Enkara : sang-pur égyptien, c'est le directeur de la célèbre Magic-Oxford, l'école qui forme les sorciers aux plus hauts postes de la juridiction. C'est l'une des cinq « têtes » de la Section X.

Hayden Anderson : sang-pur américain, c'est le chef du service de contre-espionnage du Royaume-Uni. C'est un grand ami de Scrimgeour et l'une des cinq « têtes » de la Section X.

La Chasseuse : tueuse d'élite d'une trentaine d'années, c'est la nouvelle « recrue » de Voldemort. Elle semble être connue de Natasha Voronov et Némésis Donovan.

Christopher Smith : nouveau directeur du bureau des Aurors. Il est sorti du même moule que Fudge, en plus intelligent.

Orphéo Knight : c'est le nom d'emprunt de Harry Potter.

Évènements qu'il faut se rappeler :

-La vente de parfum _Lovasky_ faite par Liz. (chap. 4)

-Théodore Nott est un Mangemort. (chap. 5)

-Le baiser de Blaise et Pansy. (chap. 6)

-La dispute entre Pansy et Draco qui en résulte. (chap. 6)

-Le fait que la Chasseuse soit une semie-elfe. (chap. 6)

-Némésis Donovan et Natasha Voronov semblent connaître la Chasseuse. (chap.5)

-Et je crois que c'est tout.

Blabla de l'auteur

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien, que personne ne s'est cassé quelque chose au ski…

En ce qui concerne cette histoire j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer : **étant donné le succès quasi inexistant de cette fic, J'AI DÉCIDÉ DE L'ARRÊTER. C'est assez déprimant d'écrire que pour une seule personne. Une review est rapide à écrire et ça permet à l'auteur de savoir que son histoire est appréciée. Voici donc le chapitre 7, qui est peut-être le dernier, à vous de décider. **

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Bonne nouvelle

_Mardi 5 août2000, 8 heures, Parfumerie Odeurs d'Étoiles, 95 Chemin de Traverse, Londres._

Liz, Luigi, Harry et Padma Patil étaient confortablement installés autour de la table de la cuisine. La jeune Indienne avait passé la nuit chez les trois Américains. Les quatre adultes se regardaient en silence, le café dans les tasses refroidissant petit à petit. Harry évitait volontairement le regard de son ancienne camarade de cours.

Liz toussota et dit :

-Je vais me laver. La boutique ouvre dans une heure donc…

-Moi aussi, ajouta aussitôt Luigi.

Les deux Américains déguerpirent instantanément, laissant les deux anglais face à face.

Harry commença la conversation, sans pour autant regarder l'Indienne

-Tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Traîner sur le Chemin sans doute.

Un silence pesant s'installa, brisé seulement par le bruie de l'eau dans les tuyaux. Padma se lança dans le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur :

-C'est quoi des Horcruxes ?

Harry soupira et répondit d'une voix lointaine :

-Des objets où une partie de ton âme est dissimulée.

La Serdaigle resta silencieuse, puis :

-… Comprends pas.

-C'est assez compliqué, acquiesça le Survivant. Voldemort a divisé son âme en sept morceaux. Il en a dissimulé 5 morceaux dans des objets et le sixième dans son serpent, Nagini.

-Mais, tu m'as dit qu'il avait divisé son âme en sept morceaux ? s'interrogea la jeune femme.

-Le septième morceau est dans son corps, expliqua Harry. Il faut détruire les Horcruxes pour avoir une chance d'éliminer définitivement Voldemort.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un hoquet d'horreur :

-Les 6 Horcruxes ! Mais comment on va faire !

Le brun eu un sourire amusé :

-En fait, deux Horcruxes sont déjà détruits. La Section a récupéré les trois autres. Il va falloir que je les détruise et peu de temps avant la bataille finale, Rogue ramènera Nagini. Comme ça, Voldemort ne devra compter que sur ses pouvoirs pour survivre.

Il fit une pause, laissant à Padma le temps de digérer l'information.

-Mais Rogue risque gros dans cette histoire, non ? demanda la jeune femme. Il est recherché par l'Ordre du Phénix et le Ministère.

-Oui. Mais, il sait ce qu'il fait. De plus, l'existence de la Section X n'est connu que par les membres et le Chef de la Sécurité de la Confédération des Mages et Sorciers. Voldemort a une totale confiance en lui, donc il apprend plein de chose que Parkinson ignore.

-J'arrive pas à croire que Pansy Parkinson soit une espionne de notre côté.

-C'est vrai que c'est assez surprenant, admit le Griffondor avec un léger sourire.

Padma contempla pensivement sa tasse, puis :

-Elle est fiancée avec Malfoy. Mais Zabini lui a couru après pendant toute notre septième année.

-Il va finir par avoir des problèmes, jugea le héros national.

Elle hocha la tête. Il but un peu de café et proposa soudain :

-Ça te dirai de bosser à la boutique avec nous ce matin ?

L'ancienne préfète lui jeta un regard surpris. Son ancien camarade poursuivit :

-En plus, Lyara Dior va passer nous donner un coup de main et faire de la promo pour la boutique.

-Je vais venir, alors. Mais avant je vais rentrer chez moi me changer et prévenir Parvati que je ne serai pas là de la matinée.

* * *

_Mardi 5 août 2000, 10 heures 30, Odeurs d'Étoiles, Chemin de Traverse, Londres._

Padma entra en faisant sonner la clochette. Liz bondit sur elle et s'exclama :

-Pad ! Tu es venue voir Orphi ?

-… Orphi ?

-Orphéo, bien sûr !

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna vers une jeune femme rousse qui discutait avec les deux vendeurs de la boutique. Le petit groupe se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes. La Française se plaça entre la rousse et la brune et fit les présentations :

-Miss, je vous présente Padma Patil, ma correspondante dans le cadre de l'échange entre les Écoles de Magie. Pad, je te présente Lyara Dior, la marraine de notre magasin.

La jeune Indienne resta bouche bée devant la célèbre créatrice de parfum :

-Madame… Miss… Je suis si émue de vous rencontrer, bégaya –t-elle en lui tendant la main.

-Moi de même, répondit la rousse en lui serrant la main, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

Orphéo attrapa la jeune fille par le coude en déclarant :

-Je lui fais faire la visite, elle m'aidera avec les clients !

Laissant les trois espions, les deux anglais se fondirent dans la masse des clients.

Au même instant, la porte d 'entrée s'ouvrit, faisant entrer Hermione, Ginny et Ron.

Harry se tendit, alors que les trois ex-Griffondors fondaient vers lui :

-Padma ! s'exclama la brune. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

-Moi non plus Hermione, répondit l'ex-Serdaigle en lui faisant la bise. Bonjour Ginny. Ronald.

Elle se contenta d'un signe de tête pour les Weasley. Au moment où elle allait parler, la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius et Drago Malfoy, suivis par Severus Rogue entrèrent dans la boutique. Le silence fut instantané. Le quatuor, Bellatrix en tête, s'avancèrent puis s'arrêtèrent devant Harry. Ce dernier pâlit un peu mais demanda d'une voix polie :

-Je peux vous être utile ?

La femme hocha la tête :

-Nous sommes ici de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle toussota légèrement :

-Lord Voldemort vous fais part de sa gratitude a avoir bien servi ses Mangemorts et vous récompense en plaçant vos personnes et votre boutique sous Sa protection.

Elle dévisagea froidement le vendeur :

-Si vous, ou les autres vendeurs, avez le moindre problème avec des Mangemorts, envoyez une lettre à la _Gazette du Sorcier_, en demandant sa publication. Bonne journée.

Les quatre assassins tournèrent les talons et sortirent d'un pas digne de la boutique.

Tous les clients dévisagèrent les trois vendeurs, qui déglutirent difficilement.

-Au moins on est sur qu'on risque rien, glissa Luigi.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, sous le choc.

* * *

_Mardi 5 août 2000, 19 heures 30, QG de Lord Voldemort, Royaume-Uni._

Confortablement installé sur son trône de pierre dans la Salle de Réception du Manoir, Lord Voldemort observaient froidement ses Mangemorts. Tous ses _" disciples "_ attendaient qu'il parle. La porte de la pièce claqua bruyamment contre le mur. La foule s'écarta, laissant passer la Chasseuse. La jeune femme s'arrêta devant le mage noir le plus puissant du siècle et dit :

-Vous m'attendiez ?

Face-de-Serpent hocha la tête puis se leva :

-Mangemorts ! Notre célèbre alliée va vous expliquer mon sublime plan. J'attends de vous une totale obéissance envers elle, durant mon absence.

Les mages noirs le regardèrent avec surprise.

-Oui, je vais m'absenter durant quelques temps. Une semaine environ. Pour affaires personnelles, précisa-t-il.

Le silence plana dans la salle puis fut brisé par la voix si froide de Jedusort Junior :

-Mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Potter est de retour en Angleterre.

La stupéfaction rendit muette la salle, encore plus qu'elle ne l'était. Sur ces paroles, Voldemort se leva de son trône en pierre et, accompagné de Nagini, sortit de la pièce. La Chasseuse se tourna vers les Mangemorts et déclara d'un ton sec :

-L'Attaque chez Christopher Smith est maintenue. Nous devons _absolument _savoir s'il a des informations sur Potter.

Sur ces paroles, elle sortit de la salle. Les assassins se regardèrent et commencèrent à discuter sur :

-Cette pauvre fille qui viens d'on ne sait où et qui se prend pour une pointure et qui ne nous a même pas expliqué le plan.

_Dixit Antonin Dolohov._

* * *

_Mardi 14 août 2000, 18 heures 30, chambre du Mangemort Théodore Nott, QG de Lord Voldemort, Royaume-Uni._

La chambre de Théodore Nott était meublée comme toutes les autres chambres de Mangemorts. Un lit en chêne avec des draps en coton verts, une table en chêne, un canapé en cuir vert, deux fauteuils en cuir vert, une cheminée, une fenêtre et une porte en chêne qui donne sur la salle de bain privée. Mais en ce moment, le jeune Mangemort se moquait bien de la décoration de sa chambre. Allongé sur le ventre, il se faisait masser le dos par son amie, Millicent Bulstrode.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez.

Séverus Rogue, Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy entrèrent dans la pièce. Les Malfoy s'assirent dans le canapé, alors que Séverus et Bellatrix s'asseyaient dans les fauteuils.

-Vous vouliez nous parler ? demanda Milli, Théo étant trop occupé à gémir de plaisir sous le massage.

-Oui, répondit Rogue. Nous avons remarquer que, depuis une semaine, Drago et Pansy ne se parlaient plus. Et, comme vous êtes amis, nous nous disions que…

-Nous pourrions vous dire pourquoi, termina Théo.

L'espion hocha la tête.

-C'est simple, commença Milli.

-Drago fait la tête à Pansy, continua son ami. Quelle idée aussi d'embrasser Balise.

La jeune femme lui donna un coup à l'arrière du crâne :

-Idiot ! C'est Blaise qui l'a embrassé, expliqua-t-elle aux quatre adultes. Une histoire toute bête, vraiment. Lundi dernier, elle a invité Blaise a mangé chez elle.

-Et comme ce crétin est amoureux d'elle depuis un bon moment…

-Il l'a embrassé.

-Et Drago est arrivé à ce moment.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Les Malfoy froncèrent les sourcils, alors que les deux autres adultes se retenaient pour ne pas rire, voyant très bien le comique de la situation. Millicent continua son histoire, les joues rouges :

-Pans' et Blaise…

-Qui étaient allongés sur le canapé, précisa l'autre.

-Se sont cassés la figure par terre. Pans' a essayé de se justifier…

-Après tout, c'était pas de sa faute !

-Mais Drago n'a rien voulu savoir. Il est reparti en laissant les deux autres là, comme des idiots.

-Pansy a flanqué la claque de sa vie à Blaise, qu'elle a traité d'_immonde bâtard_, je crois.

-Enfin, soupira Milli, ça veut dire qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. Pansy passe ses intercours à pleurer dans les toilettes des files depuis une semaine. L'Université des Métiers de la Santé, précisa-t-elle. On a des cours en commun vu qu'elle veut être Guérisseuse et moi Médico-Masseuse.

-Et Drago passe son temps à ruminer des plans de vengeance sur Blaise, soupira Théodore. Ce crétin sait parfaitement que Pansy est amoureuse de Drago mais il continu d'espérer…

-L'amour rend idiot, marmonna Bellatrix.

Les deux amis acquiescèrent. Narcissa, voyant qu'ils souhaitaient de l'intimité, se leva et déclara :

-Merci pour vos renseignements. Nous allons vous laisser, ajouta-t-elle.

Les trois autres se levèrent et sortirent.

Théo ronronna :

-Enfin seuls…

* * *

_Mercredi 15 août 2000, 19 heures, cuisine du Terrier, Loustry St Chaspoule, Royaume-Uni._

L'Ordre du Phénix au grand complet était installé dans la cuisine du Terrier. Tous attendaient Pansy Parkinson. La brune arriva enfin, claquant la porte de la pièce et s'affalant sur la seule chaise encore libre. Vêtue d'un débardeur et d'un pantalon en lin blanc, chaussée de sandalettes à talon blanches, elle avait le visage blême et de gros cernes sous ses yeux rouges.

McGonagall s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara :

-Pansy… Des nouvelles ?

La brune hocha la tête, se leva et commença :

-Lord Voldemort sera absent pour une semaine environ. Il part _seul_. En son absence, c'est la Chasseuse qui nous dirigera. Une attaque est prévue chez Christopher Smith, le nouveau directeur du Bureau des Aurors.

Elle fit une pause puis sourit.

-Et enfin la meilleure nouvelle de cette foutue guerre… Potter est en Angleterre.

Un silence assourdissant accueillit la nouvelle. Molly Weasley fondit en larmes, alors que Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Lupin blêmissait brusquement. La voix de Ron claqua sèchement :

-Comment Voldemort peut-il être au courant ? À moins que Harry soit retenu dans ses cachots depuis trois ans et que tu nous préviennes seulement maintenant ?

L'ex-Serpentarde pâlit de rage devant l'insinuation et s'offusqua :

-Je te rappelle, _la belette_, que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est lié à Potter avec sa cicatrice.

-Harry est vivant ? murmura Ginny. Il est _ici_ ?

-Oui. Et en bonne santé, à en juger par l'énervement de Voldemort quand il nous l'a appris.

-Et il doit être revenu depuis un certain temps, si Voldemort ne l'annonce qu'aujourd'hui, supposa Remus.

L'espionne hocha la tête :

-Il est de mauvaise humeur depuis la mi-juillet.

Un sourire éclatant fleurit sur les lèvres de Ginny :

-Il est revenu, chantonnait-elle à mi-voix. Il est revenu…

-Mais alors, murmura pensivement Hermione, s'il est revenu et qu'il ne nous a rien dit, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Demanda-t-elle en regardant tour à tour les membres de l'Ordre…

* * *

_Mercredi 16 août 2000, 19 heures 30, QG de la Section X, Londres, Royaume-Uni._

Les membres de la Section X bavardaient gaiement en s'installant. Percy, Tonks et Rogue discutaient à voix basse d'un air inquiet. Liz, Luigi, Harry et Padma parlaient avec animation. Horus Enkara, Hayden Anderson et Lyara Dior, assis à leurs places, observaient le brouhaha qui constituait les prémices de chaque réunion.

Dix-neuf heures sonnèrent. Le silence se fit dans la salle, alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers les sièges _vides_ de Natasha Voronov et Némésis Donovan.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée claqua bruyamment contre le mur, laissant entrer une Natasha Voronov rouge et échevelée.

-J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en retard, balança-t-elle en dévalant la dizaine de marches de l'amphithéâtre où se trouvait le siège de la Section X.

Elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa chaise et, ayant pris note des personnes présentes, avisa la place vide de son amie :

-Némésis n'est pas là ?

Horus secoua négativement la tête :

-Comme tu vois. On pensait qu'elle était avec toi.

La blonde fronça les sourcils :

-J'irais la voir demain. Hayden, à toi l'honneur.

-Merci Natasha, répondit ce dernier en se tournant vers la salle. Severus, des nouvelles ?

L'espion se leva et déclara :

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est parti pendant une semaine environ. IL dit avoir une mission _personnelle _à accomplir. Pendant son absence, c'est la Chasseuse qui commandera. IL a aussi averti les Mangemorts du retour de Potter en Angleterre.

-Effectivement, approuva Tonks. Pansy nous a prévenus hier, et je dois dire que l'Ordre était chamboulé.

-Merci Tonks, la remercia Lyara. Continuez, Severus.

-Ils ont prévu d'attaquer Christopher Smith cette nuit à minuit. L'heure exacte nous a été donnée au déjeuner, donc je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir plus tôt.

-Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Natasha. Nous savions déjà qu'il risquait quelque chose et nous l'avions prévenu. Tonks va se faire un plaisir de prévenir son supérieur, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la Métamorphomage.

L'Aurore hocha la tête.

-D'autres nouvelles ? demanda Hayden.

-Oui, intervint Rita Skeeter. Vous savez sans doute que les journalistes ayant nombre d'années à leur actif doivent faire découvrir aux étudiants en Journalisme le métier. Je suis la tutrice de Blaise Zabini.

Elle fit une pause, laissant à ses _"collègues"_ le temps d'apprécier la chose :

-Ce charmant jeune souhaitait il y a encore un mois sortirent avec Miss Parkinson. Mais il semblerait qu'il se soit casser les dents sur l'amour que la jeune fille porte à son fiancé. Il sait que Drago Malfoy voit encore Pansy Parkinson.

Elle prit une inspiration et lâcha :

-Je crains fort qu'il soit capable de le dénoncer, lui et Pansy. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que l'amour est bien proche de la haine ?

Severus et Tonks hochèrent la tête. Natasha toussota et déclara :

-Et bien, bonne soirée à tout le monde. On se revoit la prochaine fois.

Sa phrase déclencha quelques rires.

Tonks retint Rogue et lui murmura :

-Protège Pansy. C'est une fille bien, et elle peut sauver beaucoup de personnes d'Azkaban si nous gagnions et qu'elle survit à la Bataille Finale.

L'espion hocha la tête et la rassura :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je la surveillerai. Je l'ai déjà couverte suite à des interrogatoires de Voldemort où elle s'était un peu emmêlé les pinceaux.

* * *

Terminé ! Enfin ! J'ai terminé ce foutu chapitre ! Ah, bah, on peut dire qu'il m'aura donné du mal ! Entre mon début pourri de samedi ( 2 pages en l'air !), ma panne d'inspiration dimanche ( 1 heure et demie à fixer bêtement l'écran !) et l'électricité qui a sauté mardi, il aura été dur à écrire ce chapitre !

Si vous souhaitez taper l'auteur, tapez 1.

Si vous souhaitez menacer l'auteur de mille tortures, tapez 2.

Si vous souhaitez encourager l'auteur, tapez 3.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur de veiller à sa santé (menaces de mort prises au sérieux), tapez 4.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur qu'elle est merveilleuse (merci les chevilles), tapez 5.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur que vous voulez la suite, tapez 6.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur qu'elle a bien fait de se dépêcher, tapez 7.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur de continuer sa fic (avertissement du début sérieux) tapez 8.

Pour me dire que vous voulez la suite, ou même m'encourager à continuer, laissez des reviews.

Si je n'ai qu'une review de la même personne que les fois précédentes, j'abandonnerai cette fic. Il ne tient qu'à vous de me laisser une review sinon…

Bonne journée tout le monde

Lilix28


	8. Disputes

**Titre :** La Seconde Guerre

**Auteur : **Lilix28

**Genre : **Action/Adventure/Mystery

**Rating : **T

**Résumé :** Quand un joueur oublié entre dans la guerre, la donne change de tout au tout... spoilers HP6

**Couple : **HP/GW HG/RW RL/NT

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à JK Rowling ! Sauf (compte sur ses doigts) 8 personnages importants qui sortent de mon cerveau…

_Dans le chapitre précédent : Une visite à la parfumerie Odeurs d'Étoiles…Une réunion chez les Mangemorts… Une visite au Terrier… Et une réunion de la Section X…_

_Dans ce chapitre : Une visite de Natasha Voronov chez Némésis Donovan… Une mise au point Drago/Pansy… Une petite discussion entre Ron, Hermione et Ginny… Et une réunion dans le bureau de Rufus Scrimgeour..._

Rappels des personnages :

Luigi Cantuccini : étudiant mi-italien mi-américain, il se lie d'amitié avec Harry à Génésis-Loup.

Elizabeth De LaTour : étudiante mi-française mi-américaine, elle est surnommée Liz par tous ceux qui la connaissent. Elle se lie d'amitié avec Harry à Génésis-Loup.

Némésis Donovan : sang-pure américaine, c'est elle qui a eu l'idée d'envoyer Harry à Génésis-Loup. C'est la chef de la Section X.

Lyara Dior : fille sorcière de Christian Dior, c'est elle qui est chargée de la parfumerie de son père du côté sorcier. C'est l'une des cinq « têtes » de la Section X.

Natasha Voronov : sang-pure russe, c'est une chercheuse de réputé mondiale au niveau de la recherche dans les maladies magiques rares. C'est l'une des cinq « têtes » de la Section X.

Horus Enkara : sang-pur égyptien, c'est le directeur de la célèbre Magic-Oxford, l'école qui forme les sorciers aux plus hauts postes de la juridiction. C'est l'une des cinq « têtes » de la Section X.

Hayden Anderson : sang-pur américain, c'est le chef du service de contre-espionnage du Royaume-Uni. C'est un grand ami de Scrimgeour et l'une des cinq « têtes » de la Section X.

La Chasseuse : tueuse d'élite d'une trentaine d'années, c'est la nouvelle « recrue » de Voldemort. Elle semble être connue de Natasha Voronov et Némésis Donovan.

Christopher Smith : nouveau directeur du bureau des Aurors. Il est sorti du même moule que Fudge, en plus intelligent.

Orphéo Knight : c'est le nom d'emprunt de Harry Potter.

Blabla de l'auteur :

Bonjour à tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien… Voici donc le chapitre 8 ! Étant donné qu'il y a plus d'une personne qui m'a laissé des reviews, je poste ce chapitre. Tout le monde peut dire merci à yoj44, Elie et Corbeau Angelique…

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Disputes

_Mercredi 16 août 2000, 00 heures 30, manoir Donovan, Royaume-Uni._

-Lumos.

La formule de Natasha Voronov éclaira faiblement le troisième couloir principal du manoir. Un courant d'air frôla ses chevilles. Vêtu d'un short en jean, d'un débardeur blanc et de sandalettes blanches à talon, elle ressentait avec force le vent de la nuit.

Une araignée passa à côté de son pied. Elle l'écrasa. _« Stupide bestiole. » _La blonde marcha ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes.

Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, la chercheuse se retrouva devant un tableau _immobile_, où il était simplement inscrit : _Courtney et William_ _Donovan_. Le couple souriait.

Natasha fronça les sourcils _« J'espère que Nim' ne fait pas de bêtises. Elle_ lui_ en veut, mais ne doit pas laisser passer sa rancœur avant nos intérêts… Elle a intérêt à être au manoir, ou elle va m'entendre. » _Plusieurs minutes passèrent… _« Merde, où est-elle ? »_

La salle d'entraînement…Arrivée devant la lourde porte en chêne, la jeune femme reprit son souffle. Soixante marches à descendre d'un coup, sans autre lumière que celle prodiguée par sa baguette, dans un escalier humide et glissant… _« Putain, Nim, tu fais chier ! »_

La Russe ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans la salle. C'était une pièce d'une trentaine de mètres², éclairée par une multitude torches et de lustres. Au centre, une femme, habillée d'un jogging et d'un débardeur, frappait inlassablement un sac de boxe.

-Némésis Courtney Donovan ! aboya son amie. Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques !

L'Américaine se retourna vers son alliée :

-Natasha… Comme tu peux le voir, je fais de la boxe… Il faut bien que je me tienne en forme.

Une claque. Deux paires d'yeux qui se fixent.

-T'es vraiment une salope, Némésis. Qu'est-ce que tu fais de la Section ?

Deux yeux qui s'écarquillent ingénument :

-La réunion était ce soir ? Pour une fois que j'oublie, c'est pas _si_ grave.

-Bien sur que si, gronda l'autre femme. On est en guerre. Tu ne peux pas nous lâcher quand tu veux Némésis ! On a tous nos problèmes et on reste fidèles au poste, _nous_ !

Les yeux de la brune se plissèrent de fureur. Elle siffla :

-Tu oses dire que je me fous de la Section ? J'ai parfaitement le droit de faire une pause de temps en temps ! La fille qui a assassiné mes parents et mon fiancé est en liberté et ici je te rappelle !

-Et alors ! Tu n'es pas la seule dont les parents ont été assassinés ! Cesse de penser à toi et songe plutôt à la guerre !

-Non mais je rêve ! Si tu veux qu'on gagne la guerre, faut peut-être que les combattants aient un bon moral ! Et ce n'est pas parce que toi tu n'as pas encore eu à souffrir de Voldemort et ses Mangemorts qu'il en va de même pour tout le monde !

-Je ne parle pas de moi, mais d'Harry ! Tu imagines ce qu'il vit en ce moment ! Les visions des massacres de Voldemort, ses amis et sa petite copine qui le croit mort, et surtout Voldemort lui-même ! Alors ne me fait pas le coup du " mes parents sont morts, je ne vis que pour les venger " s'il te plaît !

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent du regard.

Soudain, Némésis s'effondra sur le sol :

-J'en ai marre…. Gémit-elle. Je veux gagner la guerre mais je ne sais même pas s'il est assez puissant pour… Et _elle_… je veux me venger, Nat…

Cette dernière s'accroupit aux côtés de la femme :

-Sois courageuse, Nim… On a tous peur dans cette guerre… Et pour la Chasseuse, dis-toi que son heure viendra…

L'Américaine hocha la tête. Il fallait composer avec ses affaires personnelles…

* * *

_Vendredi 18 août 2000, 17 heures 30, chambre du Mangemort Draco Malfoy, QG de Lord Voldemort, Royaume-Uni._

La chambre de Draco Malfoy, une fois n'est pas coutume, était impeccablement rangée. Mais les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce n'étaient pas du tout soignées, elles…

Pansy Parkinson, en jupe en jean, sandalettes, et chemise blanche bouffante sans manches, était rouge de colère. Ses cheveux coupés au carré lui collaient aux joues.

Draco Malfoy n'était pas mieux. Son jean était chiffonné, son tee-shirt lui collait au torse, dessinant ses pectoraux musclés, _(nda : on ne bave pas les filles…) _et plusieurs mèches blondes lui collaient aux joues, comme sa fiancée.

Le couple s'engueulait ferme depuis près d'une demi-heure. Grâce à l'initiative de Millicent Bulstrode, les deux Sang-Purs s'étaient retrouvés enfermé dans la chambre du jeune homme, sans autre chance de sortir de la pièce que de tout mettre au clair entre eux. Et visiblement, tout signifiait beaucoup de choses pour Narcissa, Lucius, Bellatrix, Severus, Milli et Théodore Nott, installé dans le salon attenant à la chambre de l'ex-préfet.

Mais retournons à notre petit couple :

-COMMENT OSES-TU SORTIR AVEC BLAISE ZABINI ! Ce mec se sert de toi pour ne pas avoir de problèmes avec le Maître !

-Blaise est un garçon adorable ! Et… ON NE SORT PAS ENSEMBLE SOMBRE CRÉTIN ! Ça fait environ trois semaines que je ne l'ai plus vu !

Silence dans la chambre. Moquerie dans le salon :

-Draco est vraiment bouché, analysa Théo.

Retour dans la chambre.

-Ça fait trois semaines que tu ne l'as plus vu ? répéta Draco beaucoup plus calmement.

-Non. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde, Draco, répliqua Pansy d'une voix calme, un peu trop peut-être.

-Nous sommes fiancés, Pansy, lui rétorqua le blond.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, riposta la brune.

-Si, s'obstina le Serpentard.

-Non. Cette discussion est stérile Drac. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si la guerre allait durer éternellement.

Silence.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Pans ? lui demanda son fiancé avec une voix inquiète.

-Je ne crois pas à l'idéologie de Voldemort. Jusqu'à ma mort, je ferai tout pour ruiner Ses plans.

Silence. Un silence plein d'incrédulité et de peur.

-Tu es une espionne pour l'Ordre du Phénix ?

-Oui.

Les deux anciens préfets se regardèrent. Draco, pâle comme un fantôme, se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit :

-Tu vas être torturée et tuée si Voldemort l'apprend.

-Je sais.

La jeune femme se posta devant la fenêtre.

-Tu vas Lui dire ?

-Jamais ! C'est à cause de sa folie sanguinaire que je suis ici, maintenant. C'est pour protéger mes parents, et me protéger que j'ai accepté de Le servir.

Un autre silence plana dans la chambre. Le jeune Malfoy se leva et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Parkinson. Il murmura un faible :

-Pansy… Je t'aime, tu le sais…

Cette dernière tourna un visage ravagé par les larmes vers le jeune homme.

-Je serai toujours là pour te protéger ma puce… Personne ne nous empêchera d'être ensemble…

Les deux amants échangèrent un long baiser alors que les personnes présentes dans la pièce d'à côté se regardaient, muettes de stupéfaction et de… joie, d'espoir ?

* * *

_Vendredi 18 août 2000, 18 heures 30, jardin du Terrier, Loustry St Chaspoule, Royaume-Uni._

Confortablement allongés dans le jardin de leur maison, Ginny, Ron et Hermione prenaient un bain de soleil. Les filles portaient toutes les deux une jupe en jean, un débardeur bleu et des sandalettes blanches. Le garçon se contentait de porter un jean, étant torse nu.

Les trois Griffondors profitaient de ce rare moment de tranquillité qu'ils pouvaient passer sans porter un masque pour faire croire aux autres membres de l'Ordre que tout allait bien.

-Hermione ? demanda Ginny d'une voix pensive. Est-ce que Harry va bien, à ton avis ?

-Je ne sais pas, Gin'… murmura l'étudiante en droit. Ça fait trois ans qu'il a disparu sans laisser de message… Si ça se trouve, il ne veut plus nous voir.

-NON ! protesta aussitôt la rousse. Harry n'est pas un lâche. Il doit encore tenir à nous, c'est pour ça qu'il ne veut plus nous voir.

La brune haussa un sourcil.

-Ton raisonnement n'est pas du tout logique Ginny.

-Au contraire, intervint Ron, ça se tient. Harry veut nous protéger, on le sait depuis longtemps. La preuve, il a rompu avec Gin après l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'accompagne à la recherche des Horcruxes.

-Bien sur, prends sa défense. La voix d'Hermione claqua sèchement dans l'air de cette fin d'après-midi. Harry est parfait, il n'a jamais tort et toutes ses actions sont mûrement réfléchies à chaque fois.

L'intervention de la jeune femme laissa les Weasley sans voix.

-Hermione ! s'indigna son petit copain. Comment oses-tu parler de lui comme ça ! Il ne t'a rien fait ! On dirait vraiment que tu es jalouse !

-Moi, jalouse ! Et de quoi ! D'un mec qui se planque on ne sait où après la mort de son mentor !

La claque de Ginny atterrit bruyamment sur la joue de la Née-de-Moldus.

-Comment oses-tu ? siffla la plus jeune. Harry a sûrement une excellente raison pour ne pas nous écrire.

-Maintenant dégage, Hermione, exigea son fiancé. Je ne tolèrerai pas que tu insulte mon meilleur ami chez.

La jeune fille se leva et partit vers la maison en jurant à mi-voix.

Une fois seuls, les deux roux se regardèrent :

-Ron… J'ai vraiment peur pour Harry… Qui sait de quoi il sera capable pour nous protéger…

-Il ne fera rien de stupide, Gin, ne t'inquiète pas…

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, partageant un trop rare moment de connexion entre frère et sœur…

* * *

_Samedi 19 août 2000, 18 heures, bureau de Rufus Scrimgeour, Londres, Royaume-Uni._

Rufus Scrimgeour, Cornelius Fudge, Percy Weasley, Hayden Anderson et Christopher Smith tenaient une réunion de la plus haute importance dans le bureau du Ministre. Scrimgeour était plongé dans un dossier, Fudge et Smith lisaient la _Gazette du Sorcier_, tandis que les deux espions discutaient à voix basse.

-Christopher ! Hayden !

Les quatre hommes se tournèrent vers le Ministre en entendant son exclamation.

-Oui monsieur ?

-Des nouvelles de la Chasseuse ?

Les deux sorciers secouèrent la tête :

-Aucune monsieur. On sait juste qu'elle est connue dans la mafia sorcière. Peu de personnes savent d'où elle vient, commença Anderson.

-Il paraît qu'elle viendrait des Etats-Unis, continua Smith. Les premiers meurtres revendiqués par la Chasseuse ont eu lieu en 1988, peu de temps après la mort tragique des Aurors Donovan dans un incendie.

-Je m'en souviens, fit le chef du gouvernement sorcier en hochant la tête. Seul leur fille s'en était sortie. Elle avait 18 ans à l'époque.

-Pourquoi y-a t'il eu un incendie monsieur ? demanda Percy, curieux.

-Miss Donovan fêtait ses fiançailles avec Hector Anderton. Tout le gratin de la société sorcière était invité. Un incendie s'est déclaré dans le manoir à minuit et toutes les personnes présentes ont brûlé vives.

Le roux couina :

-C'est horrible.

-Et le pire, ajouta Fudge, c'est que les Aurors Donovan et Hector Anderton ont été décapités. On a retrouvé les têtes aux alentours du manoir. C'est miss Donovan qui a prévenu les secours.

Le rappel de ce triste événement jeta un froid dans la pièce.

-Bref, poursuivit Christopher, la Chasseuse est recherchée dans une trentaine de pays, dont les USA, la France, l'Espagne, la Grèce, l'Italie…

-Et pour Potter ? l'interrompit Cornelius.

-Aucune nouvelle, lui répondit le chef du contre-espionnage.

On toqua à la porte.

-Entrez.

Une blonde d'une quarantaine d'années entra dans la pièce.

-Miss Skeeter ! s'exclama le ministre. Que faites-vous ici !

L'Animagus lui jeta un regard agacé.

-Je suis ici pour l'interview de monsieur Smith, suite à la tentative de kidnapping qu'il a subi de la part de Mangemorts.

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai, se rappela le directeur du bureau des Aurors. Asseyez-vous miss.

L'espionne obtempéra, en faisant un clin d'œil à ses collègues. Elle sortit un bloc-note et une plume.

-Pas de Plume à Papote, Miss, lui signala d'un ton sévère Fudge.

La femme lui fit un sourire hypocrite :

-Mais c'est une plume tout à fait normal monsieur Fudge, minauda-t-elle.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et commença :

-Monsieur Smith… Pouvez-vous raconter à nos lecteurs ce qui s'est passé ?

L'homme remua en rougissant. Il toussota légèrement et entama son récit :

-Le cinq, un mardi, vers 20 heures, une Aurore a déboulé dans mon bureau. L'Aurore Tonks, c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelle, s'est affalée sur une chaise en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il se passait et elle m'a répondu qu'une source anonyme lui avait dit que des Mangemorts projetaient de m'attaquer ce soir-là, chez moi. Ma première réaction a été de lui rire au nez.

-Et ensuite ?

-Oh… Elle m'a donné une claque.

Un silence stupéfait plana sur la salle.

-Elle vous a donné une claque ? répéta son interlocutrice, un sourire amusé naissant sur ses lèvres.

-Oui. Je lui ai demandé ce qui lui prenait et elle m'a répondu que la personne qui l'avait prévenue, au péril de sa vie ! n'aurai pas apprécié de savoir que son travail était si peu pris en considération. Elle était très sérieuse quand elle m'a dit ça. Donc, ça m'a surpris. Elle a vraiment insisté pour que je la croie. J'ai donc décidé de m'entourer de cinq Aurors pour être sur de ne pas être seul si des Mangemorts devaient m'attaquer.

Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle.

-Ils sont venus à minuit. Mais comme ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que 5 Aurors et leur chef les attendent de pied ferme, ils sont repartis.

-Bien… murmura la journaliste en griffonnant à toute vitesse sur son bloc-note. Merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps monsieur.

-Mais de rien miss, lui répondit le sorcier.

La jeune femme se leva et sortit en saluant les cinq personnes.

* * *

_Les Mangemorts de Vous-Savez-Qui sont des froussards !_

_Hier, notre reporter, Rita Skeeter, a eu en exclusivité le récit de la tentative de kidnapping dont Christopher Smith, le directeur du Bureau des Aurors a été victime. Ayant été prévenu par une Aurore, elle-même prévenue par un Mangemort, monsieur Smith a bénéficié de la protection de cinq Aurors d'élite. Les Mangemorts, voyant que leur future victime était protégée, sont repartis sans livrer le moindre duel ! Nous sommes maintenant en droit de nous demander si les forces de Vous-Savez-Qui sont si puissantes…  
__Suite en page 2 à 5  
Rita Skeeter, pour la Gazette du Sorcier. _

* * *

(scène bonus)

_Dimanche 20 août 2000, 18 heures 30, salle de réception de Lord Voldemort, QG du Grand Psychopathe à Face-de-Serpent, Royaume-Uni._

Lord Voldemort, Grand Psychopathe de son état, trois fois élu Plus-Grand-Mage-Noir-du-Siècle (ou PGMNdS) était furax.

Sa journée avait été vraiment pourrie. Le résultat de sa petite expédition secrète n'avait donné AUCUN résultat, Nagini avait la grippe et, pire que tout, il n'avait plus de macarons au chocolat ! Horreur Suprême !

Les Mangemorts savaient très bien que leur Maître Tout Puissant et Vénéré était en pétard. Et cet article de la _Gazette_ n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Face-de-Serpent fulminait sur son trône. Il aboya soudain :

-Avery ! Nott ! Amenez-moi IMMÉDIATEMENT le prisonnier du cachot 13 !

Les deux Mangemorts obtempérèrent, trop contents de s'éloigner quelques minutes du PGMNdS en colère.

Quand ils revinrent, quelques minutes plus tard, ils encadraient un roux bien mal en point. Les deux idiots le jetèrent devant Jedusort Junior et retournèrent dans les rangs. Grand Psychopathe sortit sa baguette et ordonna d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

-Maintenant, Weasley, tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais sur l'Ordre du Phénix et sur Potter.

Le roux leva un visage couvert de sang vers son ennemie :

-Jamais, murmura Georges Weasley.

* * *

Les fans de Georges Weasley baissent leurs armes !

Nan ! pas taper l'auteure ! Cette scène bonus est là en complément du chapitre, qui est un peu plus court que le précédent…

Pis, vous avez pas à vous plaindre, parce que vous auriez pu avoir ce chapitre BEAUCOUP plus tard alors !

Si vous souhaitez taper l'auteur, tapez 1.

Si vous souhaitez menacer l'auteur de mille tortures, tapez 2.

Si vous souhaitez encourager l'auteur, tapez 3.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur de veiller à sa santé (menaces de mort prises au sérieux), tapez 4.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur qu'elle est merveilleuse (merci les chevilles), tapez 5.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur que vous voulez la suite, tapez 6.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur qu'elle a bien fait de se dépêcher, tapez 7.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur d'arrêter de martyriser les persos, tapez 8.

Sinon, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer : j'arrête cette fic.

Nan ! Corbeau Angelique, me dépèce pas ! C'était vrai au chapitre d'avant ça…(quoique…) La VRAIE mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que j'aurai pas d'ordi avant le 7 avril donc pour le prochain chapitre, il va falloir attendre.

Georges déboule soudain :

-C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE ! POURQUOI CHUIS PRISONNIER DE VOLDEMORT MOI !

Moi-même :

-Bah… t'es le seul perso que j'avais sous la main donc…

-QUOI ! MAIS Y A TOUS LES AUTRES WEASLEY ! POURQUOI MOI !

Hermione arrive et le console :

-Pleure pas, Georges, toi, au moins, tu as un rôle intéressant, pas comme moi.

Jette un regard furieux à l'auteure.

Moi-même :

-Conscience ? Conscience ? Au secours !

_-Quoi encore !_

-Y a Hermione et Georges qui veulent ma tête !

_-Dégage, je m'en occupe._

-C'est moi l'auteure !

_-Et c'est moi qui vais réparer tes conneries donc ta gueule !_

Silence. Conscience se poste devant les deux Griffondors et susurre :

_-Maintenant on m'écoute sans m'interrompre. Georges, t'es choisi car tu fais parti des persos préférés de l'auteur. Hermione, il faut bien un proche du Survivant qui lui en veut d'être parti donc, te plains pas._

Pause. Se tourne vers les lecteurs puis…

_-VOUS ! Oui, vous lecteurs qui lisez cette histoire ! Laissez des Reviews ! Sinon il va y avoir encore plus de morts et de blessés ! Un autre Weasley ! Hermione ! Mumus ! Draco ! Severus ! Et encore plein d'autre ! Donc laissez des reviews ! Ou vous aurez pas la suite avant un TRÈS long moment !_

-Conscience ! Arrête de raconter la suite de l'histoire enfin !

À la prochaine tout le monde !

Et n'oubliez pas : REVIEWS !

Lilix28


	9. Le Début de la Fin

**Titre :** La Seconde Guerre

**Auteur : **Lilix28

**Genre : **Action/Adventure/Mystery

**Rating : **T

**Résumé : **Juillet 1997 : Harry Potter a disparu... 3 ans plus tard : Qui est Orphéo Knight ? C'est quoi la Section X ? De quel côté est réellement Draco Malfoy ? spoilers HP6

**Couple : **HP/GW HG/RW RL/NT DM/PP

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à JK Rowling ! Sauf (compte sur ses doigts) 8 personnages importants qui sortent de mon cerveau, Orphéo Knight appartient à ALOHOMORA, j'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour utiliser ce nom, et Samantha Barnes du chapitre 3 est une petite référence à la fic de maya1234.

_Dans le chapitre précédent : Une visite de Natasha Voronov chez Némésis Donovan… Une mise au point Drago/Pansy… Une petite discussion entre Ron, Hermione et Ginny… Et un discours officiel de Rufus Scrimgeour…_

_Dans ce chapitre : Une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix… Une réunion de la Section X… Une réunion chez Scrimgeour… Une réunion chez les Mangemorts… Et une discussion entre Lord Voldemort et la Chasseuse…_

Rappels des personnages :

Hayden Anderson : sang-pur américain, c'est le chef du service de contre-espionnage du Royaume-Uni. C'est un grand ami de Scrimgeour et l'une des cinq "têtes" de la Section X.

Luigi Cantuccini : étudiant mi-italien mi-américain, il se lie d'amitié avec Harry à Génésis-Loup.

Elizabeth De LaTour : étudiante mi-française mi-américaine, elle est surnommée Liz par tous ceux qui la connaissent. Elle se lie d'amitié avec Harry à Génésis-Loup.

Lyara Dior : fille sorcière de Christian Dior, c'est elle qui est chargée de la parfumerie de son père du côté sorcier. C'est l'une des cinq "têtes" de la Section X.

Némésis Donovan : sang-pure américaine, c'est elle qui a eu l'idée d'envoyer Harry à Génésis-Loup. C'est la chef de la Section X.

Horus Enkara : sang-pur égyptien, c'est le directeur de la célèbre Magic-Oxford, l'école qui forme les sorciers aux plus hauts postes de la juridiction. C'est l'une des cinq "têtes"de la Section X.

La Chasseuse : tueuse d'élite d'une trentaine d'années, c'est la nouvelle « recrue » de Voldemort. Elle semble être connue de Natasha Voronov et Némésis Donovan.

Christopher Smith : nouveau directeur du bureau des Aurors. Il est sorti du même moule que Fudge, en plus intelligent.

Natasha Voronov : sang-pure russe, c'est une chercheuse de réputé mondiale au niveau de la recherche dans les maladies magiques rares. C'est l'une des cinq "têtes" de la Section X.

Orphéo Knight : c'est le nom d'emprunt de Harry Potter.

Blabla de l'auteure :

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour après 3 semaines d'absence ! Voici donc le chapitre 9 de LSG, mais ça, tout le monde le sait ! Un GROS Merci et PLEIN PLEIN PLEIN de bisous à tous mes revieweurs : Corbeau Angelique, joliecoeur, zaika, jenin, sarimasan, Hawaienne, big apple et Joy.

Pour ceux qui se poserait la question, OUI Georges Weasley est bien prisonnier de Voldoudou. Ça va avoir des grosses conséquences sur la suite de l'histoire…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Le début de la Fin

_Mardi 22 août 2000, 18 heures 30, Manoir Black, 12 square Grimmaurd, Londres._

Tout l'Ordre du Phénix était installé dans la cuisine des Black. Seules deux personnes manquaient : Georges Weasley et Pansy Parkinson. On était sans nouvelle du rouquin depuis plusieurs jours.

Soudain, la brune déboula dans la cuisine hors d'haleine :

-Bonjour, lâcha-t-elle en se laissant lourdement tomber sur une chaise. Désolée pour le retard.

La jeune femme était vêtue d'une courte robe noire et portait de fines mules noires.

-Pansy, murmura d'un ton pressant Minerva McGonagall, pourquoi nous avoir fait réunir aujourd'hui ?

-Est-ce que tu sais où est Georges ? lui demanda d'un ton impatient Ginny. Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il a disparu.

L'ex-préfète hocha la tête :

-Il est retenu prisonnier dans les cachots de Voldemort. Les frères Lestrange ont eu du mal à le ramener là-bas.

-Mais pourquoi Voldemort le retient-il ? questionna Ron. Il n'a aucune valeur !

-Au contraire ! s'exclama son ex-condisciple. Voldemort sait, ou du moins suppose, que Georges fait partie de l'Ordre. Il veut savoir où Potter a disparu donc…

-Il le retient prisonnier pour avoir des renseignements sur l'Ordre et sur le lieu où se tient Harry, jugea Hermione. Voldemort ne tuera pas Georges dans l'immédiat.

-Pansy, couina soudainement faiblement Fred, c'est du sang sur ta robe ?

De grosses taches rouges sombres décoraient la robe de la jeune adulte.

-Oh non ! s'exclama-t-elle en pouffant légèrement. On a fêté l'anniversaire de Narcissa ce midi et j'ai renversé mon verre de vin rouge sur moi.

Un soupir de soulagement général se fit entendre.

Pansy toussota légèrement et déclara à l'Ordre :

-J'ai une idée de plan pour sortir Georges des geôles de Voldemort…

* * *

_Mardi 22 août 2000, 20 heures, salle de réunion de la Section X, Londres._

Harry Potter, allongé par terre, le souffle court, était en train de se faire ausculter par Lyara Dior. Liz et Luigi lui tenaient chacun une main, tandis que Natasha Voronov lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes. Némésis Donovan, Hayden Anderson et Horus Enkara les observaient en silence.

-Et bien Harry, déclara soudainement Némésis, on peut dire que tu vas avoir une cicatrice supplémentaire.

Le Griffondor poussa un grognement.

-Ma cécité va encore durer longtemps ? demanda-t-il à la rousse.

-Encore quelques minutes, lui répondit la jeune femme. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas avoir plus de blessures en détruisant les Horcruxes.

-Les autres membres ne vont pas tarder à arriver, les informa soudain Horus. On devrait s'installer.

-Oui, approuva sa supérieure. Liz, Luigi, aidez donc Harry à s'installer.

Dix minutes plus tard, la Section X au grand complet était installé.

La chef de l'organisation secrète se leva, se racla la gorge et commença :

-Chers collègues, bonjour. Séverus, des nouvelles ?

L'espion se leva et déclara d'une voix sombre :

-Georges Weasley est prisonnier de Voldemort.

-Mais, pourquoi ? intervint Harry.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait que Weasley fait partie de l'Ordre.

-Pansy a un plan pour le sortir de là, intervint soudain Tonks.

La salle se tourna vers elle.

-Pansy veut, avec l'aide de Draco, libérer Georges en le faisant s'évader de la forteresse. Mais pour ça, il faudrait qu'il y est une diversion.

-C'est une idée intéressante, approuva l'ancien Serpentard, mais suicidaire. Si Pansy doit faire appel à quelqu'un, elle risque de mettre sa couverture d'espionne par terre.

-Mais il faut l'aider ! intervint Harry. On ne peut pas laisser Georges là-bas, surtout avec les tortures qu'il subit…

Sa voix se brisa en prononçant ces derniers mots.

-Je les aiderai, promit son ancien professeur de potions.

-Parfait, déclara Némésis. Padma, des nouvelles de ton côté ?

-Hermione s'est disputée avec Ron et Ginny, leur apprit l'Indienne. Une engueulade toute bête, mais Hermione est stressée en ce moment avec les stages et les exams à préparer. Et puis, elle s'inquiète vraiment pour la bataille finale. Elle a peur que Voldemort gagne.

-Crainte générale, philosopha Luigi. Nos clients ne parlent que de ça.

-En tout cas, intervint sa petite amie, si Pansy veut vraiment faire sortir ce Georges de là où il se trouve, il ne faut pas non plus que la couverture de Séverus disparaisse.

La jeune Française fit une pause puis déclara :

-Il faut le faire sortir de QG de Voldemort, soit. Mais pour le faire sortir de là, je suppose que Pansy compte utiliser un Portoloin. Mais au lieu de l'envoyer au Terrier, il vaudrait peut-être mieux l'envoyer chez des sorciers "neutres".

Les cinq "têtes" du groupe acquiescèrent.

-Il vaudrait mieux que Georges Weasley soit chez des sorciers qui ignoreraient tout de ce qu'il vient de vivre, songea Horus. Mais il faut quand que ces sorciers soit puissants, pour ne pas avoir trop de problème quand Voldemort découvrira où se cachera son ex-prisonnier.

-Et puis, ajouta Luigi, à Génésis-Loup, les professeurs nous ont appris les premiers soins. De plus, ce n'est un secret pour personne que nous sommes parrainés par Miss Dior.

-Effectivement, acquiesça Lyara en souriant, je pourrais m'occuper de Georges en toute tranquillité pendant que nos parfumeurs s'occuperont de la boutique.

Sa supérieur opina du chef, se tourna vers la salle et conclut :

-Nous ferons comme cela. Séverus, il faudra que tu intervertisses les deux Portoloins pour la sécurité de Georges. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Les sorciers lui renvoyèrent son souhait et tout le monde quitta la salle.

* * *

_Mercredi 23 août 2000, 13 heures, Restaurant du Grimoire d'Or, 89 Chemin de Traverse, Londres._

Rufus Scrimgeour, Hayden Anderson, Christopher Smith et Percy Weasley déjeunaient tranquillement dans l'un des meilleurs restaurants du Chemin de Traverse. Confortablement installés dans un des angles de la pièce, les quatre hommes étaient venus ici pour montrer à la population que le gouvernement partageaient ses craintes, mais n'hésitaient pas à s'afficher sans garde du corps.

-Alors Christopher, Hayden, commença Scrimgeour en grignotant des frites, des nouvelles de Potter ou de la Chasseuse ?

Tout le restaurant écoutait attentivement la discussion.

-Aucune concernant Potter Monsieur le Ministre, commencèrent les deux sorciers.

-Mais j'ai du nouveau concernant la Chasseuse, ronronna Smith. J'ai fait appel à certaines de mes vieilles connaissances et il semblerait que cette Chasseuse a fait ses études à Salem.

-À Salem ? s'étonnèrent les trois autres. Mais que fait-elle ici alors ? termina Percy.

Le nouveau directeur du bureau des Aurors avait un air satisfait assez rare sur le visage.

-Figurez-vous que ce n'est pas un assassin ordinaire, débuta-t-il. Cette jeune femme ne vit que pour la vengeance. Il semblera qu'elle a tué le couple Donovan et Hector Anderton par vengeance. Pourquoi ? Mystère…

-Et de plus, ajouta Hayden, j'ai fait des recherches très poussées sur elle. Figurez-vous qu'elle se vante d'avoir le sang des Grindelwald dans ses veines !

Les deux hommes firent une pause, laissant le temps au Ministre et au rouquin de digérer la nouvelle. Les clients du restaurant déglutirent bruyamment avec difficulté. Mais devant le regard acide que leur lancèrent Hayden et Christopher, ils retournèrent rapidement à leurs discussion.

-Mais le plus ennuyeux, continua Hayden après avoir vérifié que personne ne les écoutait, c'est que Georges Weasley est enfermé dans les geôles de Vous-Savez-Qui. Nous craignons que l'Ordre du Phénix ne fasse quelque chose de stupide pour le sortir de là et ne provoque la _Bataille Finale_…

Un bruit de verre brisé attira soudain l'attention des trois plus vieux sur Percy. Ce dernier, le teint pâle, un verre à moitié cassé dans la main droite, regardaient ses supérieurs avec incrédulité et… _mépris_.

-Enfin Weasley, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? lui demanda avec surprise Scrimgeour.

Le rouquin eu un regard dégoûté.

-Il n'y a donc que ça qui vous importe ? gronda l'ancien préfet en chef. Que la Bataille Finale soit accomplie au bon moment ? Vous êtes _pitoyables_.

Il cracha le dernier mot. Puis, se levant brusquement, il quitta la table instantanément, laissant trois hommes abasourdis derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? demanda Smith.

-Georges Weasley est son frère, répondit simplement Hayden.

Les trois sorciers observèrent un silence songeur.

-Ooooh… firent les deux hommes.

* * *

_Jeudi 24 août 2000, 18 heures 30, Salle de réunion, QG de Lord Voldemort, Royaume-Uni._

Confortablement installé sur son trône, Lord Voldemort gratouillait Nagini en mangeant des macarons au chocolat. Ses macarons ! Ses précieux macarons ! Rien de tel pour le calmer après une rude journée.  
Soudain, les portes de la salle claquèrent contre les murs, et tous les Mangemorts purent voir arriver Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode et Théodore Nott. Les quatre jeunes se crêpèrent à moitié en s'inclinant devant le Plus-Grand-Mage-Noir-du-Siècle (ou PGMNdS).

-Désolé pour le retard Maître, murmura Draco. Nous étions dans le cachot 13…

-Et nous n'avons pas vu l'heure passer, termina Pansy.

Le Grand Psychopathe eu un geste négligent de la main et déclara :

-Ce n'est pas grave. Mais…

Il laissa plana sa phrase quelques instants.

-Que cela ne se reproduise plus, asséna-t-il froidement.

-Bien Maître, marmonnèrent les quatre jeunes en allant dans les rangs.

Instantanément, la Chasseuse apparut aux côtés du PGMNdS. Ses bottes et le bas de son pantalon étaient boueux, son épée était tachée de sang et une fine blessure lui coupait la joue.

-Ah, Chasseuse, je t'attendais.

Puis, avisant sa tenue :

-Tu as eu des problèmes ?

La jeune semie-elfe secoua la tête :

-Aucun. Je me suis juste fait attaquer par les chats d'une vieille folle en _la _ramenant chez elle.

-Tu es certaine qu'_elle_ ne parlera pas ?

-Sûre et certaine. Avec toutes les blessures qu'_elle_ a, ça m'étonnerai qu'_elle_ vive encore longtemps.

Des murmures étonnés parcoururent la salle. De qui Lord Voldemort et la Chasseuse pouvaient-ils bien parler ? Pourquoi avaient-ils laissé cette personne en vie ?

-Bref, fit Voldemort, là n'est pas le problème.

Il promena ses yeux rougeoyant sur la salle.

-Je veux que TOUT le monde parte à la recherche de Potter. Retrouvez-le. Je sais qu'il se cache ici, dans ce pays, parmi les sorciers, mais sous une nouvelle identité.

Les Mangemorts le regardèrent, surpris.

-Mais, Maître, intervint timidement Avery, n'était-ce pas à la Chasseuse de le retrouver ?

La brune lui jeta un regard assassin, et une forte vague de magie noire traversa la pièce.

-J'ai d'autres choses à faire, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avec un mépris glacial.

Le Mangemort déglutit difficilement et retourna dans le rang.

Le Grand Psychopathe se leva et déclara :

-Il est temps de rappeler à ces stupides sorciers que je suis toujours là.

Un sourire sadique naquit sur ses lèvres, faisant frissonner nos deux espions.

-Attaque immédiate sur le Chemin de Traverse.

La phrase résonna lugubrement dans l'atmosphère.

* * *

_Vendredi 25 août 2000, 15 heures 30, Bureau de Lord Voldemort, QG de Lord Voldemort, Royaume-Uni._

Confortablement assis sur un fauteuil, Lord Voldemort sirotait un whisky. Son serpent de compagnie roulé en boule sur un tapis persan devant la cheminée, éteinte, dormait tranquillement. La Chasseuse entra dans la pièce en claquant la porte. La jeune femme se posta devant la fenêtre, baillant.

-Bien dormi ? lui demanda Jedusort Junior.

-Bof, lui répondit son interlocutrice. La nuit a été trop courte.

Le descendant de Serpentard se leva et attrapa un journal sur le bureau.

-Lis, dit-il simplement en lui tendant le journal.

Curieuse, elle prit le quotidien et commença à lire :

_Attaque Sanglante sur le Chemin de Traverse !_

_Tôt hier soir dans la soirée des Mangemorts ont attaqué le Chemin de Traverse. Menés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, la troupe meurtrière était accompagnée par une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années vêtue de cuir et utilisant une épée. L'attaque a été sanglante, plusieurs dizaines de personnes sont décédées suite aux duels qu'elles ont livré. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a réclamé Harry Potter pour : « Éliminer définitivement le dernier rempart qui l'empêchait de prendre le pouvoir sur l'Angleterre. » Il va sans dire que ces paroles ont, après coup, ramenées l'espoir dans notre pays. Si Vous-Savez-Qui ordonne qu'on Lui livre le Survivant, cela signifie que le jeune homme est présent. Nous devons donc voir un aspect positif à cette attaque : Harry Potter est de retour en Angleterre ! suite en page 3 à 6._

La semie-elfe leva le visage vers son _employeur_ :

-As-tu fais exprès de révéler que Potter est ici ?

Ce dernier acquiesça :

-La défaite sera d'autant plus forte et humiliante pour eux.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, et prononça d'une voix neutre :

-Tu penses donc que tu vas gagner ?

-Bien sûr ! répondit-il légèrement surpris. Pas toi ?

-Je ne poserai pas la question sinon, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Voldemort posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-Rejoins notre cause, souffla-t-il dans son cou. Et tes attentes seront comblées plus que tu ne pourras l'imaginer _Diane_.

Cette dernière resta stoïque, serrant les poings, les jointures blanchissant.

-_Personne _ne m'appelle par mon prénom, gronda-t-elle. Et surtout pas toi, _Tom_.

Finit-elle en sifflant de rage.

-Allons, ma chère, fit-il en laissant sa deuxième main glisser le long de la jambe de la spadassin, nous pourrions faire de grandes choses tous deux. Tu pourrais même devenir ma reine…

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une formidable vague de magie elfique secoua la pièce, le projetant contre le mur opposé. Il cligna des yeux, alors qu'une lame froide était appuyée sur son cou.

-Personne ne tente de profiter de moi Tom, rugit la duelliste. Je suis seule maître de ma vie et de mon corps.

Elle appuya un peu plus son épée sur le cou du Mage étendu à ses pieds.

-Ne t'avises pas de recommencer une seule fois, ou je pourrais bien te transpercer la gorge pour de bon.

Brusquement, elle raccrocha son épée à sa ceinture.

-On dorait que tu as oublié qui est mon ancêtre, fit-elle d'une voix glaciale en se retournant vers la porte. Le Mage Grindelwald…

-Est ton grand-père, je sais.

-Parfait. Ne l'oublie pas, à l'avenir. Ou bien…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens.

-Bonne journée.

Et elle sortit en claquant la porte.

-Quelle femme, marmonna Voldemort, mi-admiratif, mi-agacé.

* * *

Fin ! La suite au prochain épisode ! Désolé pour la petitesse de ce chapitre, mais c'est le contenu qui compte ! 

Si vous souhaitez taper l'auteur, tapez 1.

Si vous souhaitez menacer l'auteur de mille tortures, tapez 2.

Si vous souhaitez encourager l'auteur, tapez 3.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur de veiller à sa santé (menaces de mort prises au sérieux), tapez 4.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur qu'elle est merveilleuse (merci les chevilles), tapez 5.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur que vous voulez la suite, tapez 6.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur qu'elle a bien fait de se dépêcher, tapez 7.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur d'arrêter de martyriser les persos, tapez 8.

Pour laissez des reviews, c'est le petit bouton bleu "go" en bas à gauche.

Bises à tout le monde et à la prochaine.

Lilix28


	10. Opération Sauvetage !

**Titre :** La Seconde Guerre

**Auteur : **Lilix28

**Genre : **Action/Adventure/Mystery

**Rating : **T

**Résumé : **Juillet 1997 : Harry Potter a disparu... 3 ans plus tard : Qui est Orphéo Knight ? C'est quoi la Section X ? De quel côté est réellement Draco Malfoy ? spoilers HP6

**Couple : **HP/GW HG/RW RL/NT DM/PP

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à JK Rowling ! Sauf (compte sur ses doigts) 8 personnages importants qui sortent de mon cerveau, Orphéo Knight appartient à ALOHOMORA et j'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour utiliser ce nom.

_Dans le chapitre précédent : Pansy présente son plan pour faire sortir Georges des cachots de Voldy, Harry détruit les Horcruxes au QG de la Section X, Hayden présente le fruit de ses recherches sur la Chasseuse à Scrimgeour, les Mangemorts attaquent le Chemin de Traverse et la Chasseuse et Voldy papotent…_

_Dans ce chapitre : Le plan de libération de Georges Weasley vu… par tout le monde… Ça va swinguer !_

Hayden Anderson : sang-pur américain, c'est le chef du service de contre-espionnage du Royaume-Uni. C'est un grand ami de Scrimgeour et l'une des cinq "têtes" de la Section X.

Luigi Cantuccini : étudiant mi-italien mi-américain, il se lie d'amitié avec Harry à Génésis-Loup.

Elizabeth De LaTour : étudiante mi-française mi-américaine, elle est surnommée Liz par tous ceux qui la connaissent. Elle se lie d'amitié avec Harry à Génésis-Loup.

Lyara Dior : fille sorcière de Christian Dior, c'est elle qui est chargée de la parfumerie de son père du côté sorcier. C'est l'une des cinq "têtes" de la Section X.

Némésis Donovan : sang-pure américaine, c'est elle qui a eu l'idée d'envoyer Harry à Génésis-Loup. C'est la chef de la Section X.

Horus Enkara : sang-pur égyptien, c'est le directeur de la célèbre Magic-Oxford, l'école qui forme les sorciers aux plus hauts postes de la juridiction. C'est l'une des cinq "têtes"de la Section X.

La Chasseuse : tueuse d'élite d'une trentaine d'années, c'est la nouvelle « recrue » de Voldemort. Elle semble être connue de Natasha Voronov et Némésis Donovan.

Christopher Smith : nouveau directeur du bureau des Aurors. Il est sorti du même moule que Fudge, en plus intelligent.

Natasha Voronov : sang-pure russe, c'est une chercheuse de réputé mondiale au niveau de la recherche dans les maladies magiques rares. C'est l'une des cinq "têtes" de la Section X.

Orphéo Knight : c'est le nom d'emprunt de Harry Potter.

Blabla de l'auteure :

Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà après 9 semaines d'absence ! Avec un super chapitre bourré d'action, de suspense et qui m'a bien fait souffrir ! Vous pouvez dire merci à Corbeau Angelique, sans qui je ne m'y sera sans doute pas remise ! J'ai bien du le laisser tomber 1 mois et demi !

Je vous invite également à lire ma nouvelle fic : l'Héritier. C'est un slash HPDM, un UA dans lequel Harry est l'Héritier de Lord Voldemort...

Bonne lecture !

Lilix28.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Opération Sauvetage !

_Dimanche 27 août 2000, 17 heures 30, Parfumerie Odeurs d'Étoiles, 95 Chemin de Traverse, Londres._

Luigi Cantuccini, Élizabeth De LaTour et Orphéo Knight étaient confortablement installés dans leur salon. Les deux Américains sirotaient tranquillement un grand verre de Schweppes®, tandis que Orphéo faisait les cent pas dans le salon.

-Calme-toi Orphi, dit soudain Liz. Tu me donne le vertige.

Le Survivant fit aussitôt volte-face vers la brune.

-Que je me calme ! s'exclama-t-il. Mon futur beau-frère est prisonnier de l'autre connard de Voldemort et une organisation secrète a décidé de le délivrer en risquant la vie de plusieurs personnes et tu veux que je me CALME !

-Bah oui, fit la jeune fille comme si de rien n'était.

Et pour cause. Depuis l'arrivée d'Harry à Génésis-Loup, ses deux amis avaient du subir bon nombre de ses crises d'inquiétude, qui se traduisait par des nerfs à fleur de peau. C'est très éprouvant pour les nerfs.

-Calme-toi Harry, fit Luigi. C'est pas en tournant en rond dans le salon que tu vas arranger la situation.

Ce cher Luigi… La voix de la sagesse. Le sage du petit groupe était présentement en train de faire un « putain de bordel de merde de sudoku à la con ! Mais quelle idée j'ai eu, franchement ! ».

-Némésis a fignolé elle-même le plan. Il va réussir.

-T'es pas du tout convaincante Liz, lâcha Harry.

-Mais je t'emmerde Harry, lui répliqua la brune.

-Oh, vos gueules les bruns ! ronchonna l'Italien.

-La ferme le blond ! répliquèrent les… bruns.

Harry se laissa lourdement tomber dans un fauteuil. L'échange lui avait fait du bien. Comme toujours. Ses deux amis avaient un vrai pouvoir relaxant sur lui. Ils ne se prenaient pas au sérieux et ne le prenaient pas au sérieux. Des vrais amis.

-La Terre à Orphi, me recevez-vous ?

-Laisse tomber chérie, il doit encore penser à sa Ginny, se moqua le blond.

Harry soupira :

-Arrêtez de vous moquer tous les deux. Je réfléchissais sur notre amitié. Je préfère ne pas penser à Ginny, ni au savon qu'elle va me passer quand la guerre sera finie.

Les deux Américains regardèrent l'Anglais, surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il se voyait vivant après la Grande Bataille. Point positif. Très, même. C'est Némésis qui allait être contente.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry, lui conseilla Liz. Tout va bien se passer.

-Nous, par contre, les informa Luigi, on ferait bien de continuer notre nouveau parfum : Shadow.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et se levèrent pour aller dans leur laboratoire.

* * *

_Même jour, même heure, salon du Terrier, Loustry Ste Chaspoule, Royaume-Uni._

Tonks, Ginny, Ron et Hermione étaient seuls au Terrier. Tonks assise sur un fauteuil, Ginny allongée sur le canapé en relisant éternellement le même chapitre sur la Section X, Ron assis à ses pieds en relisant toujours le même article de journal et Hermione tournant en rond dans la pièce.

-Mais c'est insensé ! s'exclama soudainement la brune. Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas le droit de se mêler du plan pour faire évader Georges ?

-Parce que vous êtes trop proches d'Harry si vous vous faisiez prendre, répondit impassiblement Tonks. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de donner des armes à Voldemort.

Un soupir d'agacement lu répondit.

-C'est quand même dangereux pour Pansy, siffla l'ex-Préfète-en-Chef entre ses dents.

Ginny leva les yeux vers elle.

-Et depuis quand te soucies-tu de Pansy ? demanda-t-elle sèchement. Tu ne la porte pas ton cœur il me semble.

La brune lui jeta un regard peu amène.

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! protesta-t-elle. Je sais que j'ai été vache avec elle, mais elle fait partie de l'Ordre et à droit à tout mon respect.

Un grognement dédaigneux lui répondit.

-Vous pensez qu'Harry va bien ? demanda Ron plus tard.

-J'espère, se contenta de répondre sa sœur. Mais il aurait pu nous écrire.

Des hochements de tête approbatifs furent sa seule réponse.

-Peut être qu'il ne peut pas, fit sagement Tonks. Peut être qu'on ne l'y autorise pas.

-Peut être…

* * *

_Même jour, 23 heures, couloir devant le cachot n°13, Manoir de Lord Voldemort, Royaume-Uni._

Deux Mangemorts parcouraient rapidement le couloir. L'un d'entre eux se retournait souvent, vérifiant qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis.

-Dépêche-toi Pansy, siffla-t-il.

-Je fais ce que je peux Draco, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Que répondrais-tu au Maître s'il nous choppaient ici ?

Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit.

Arrivés devant la porte du cachot de Georges Weasley, le blond sortit une clé et ouvrit la porte. Un rapide coup d'œil fut jeté dans le couloir puis la porte se referma dans un grincement sinistre.

-Georges ? murmura doucement l'espionne. Ça va ?

Une forme remua dans le fond de la cellule et une voix cassée répondit sarcastiquement :

-Super bien. C'est vraiment le Club Med' ici, comme dirait Mione.

Un double soupir de soulagement résonna.

-On va te faire sortir d'ici, expliqua Pansy. Draco a ta baguette et un Portoloin prêt à t'envoyer au QG. D'accord ?

-Ok. Aidez-moi juste à me lever, je suis un peu coincé là…

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois sorciers sortaient rapidement du Manoir et se dirigeaient vers le forêt qui le bordait. Ils se cachèrent derrière des arbres puis Draco rendit sa baguette à Georges.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça Malfoy ? le questionna le roux.

Il lui jeta un regard las.

-Je n'ai aucune chance de sortir vivant de ce conflit. J'aide le maximum de personnes à vivre pour payer ma dette.

-Mais….

-Chut ! fit Pansy. Quelqu'un vient.

Severus Rogue sortit des fourrés, une cage flottant derrière lui. Il leva les mains en signe de paix et lâcha un sec :

-Pressons. Le Maître vous cherche. Weasley, ce Portoloin vous emmènera chez des personnes dignes de confiance. Cette cage contient Nagini, qui le dernier Horcruxe. Les personnes chez qui vous allez atterrir sauront ce qu'il faut en faire.

Il posa la cage à côté du roux, lui fourra le Portoloin dans les mains et le regarda disparaître. Puis il se tourna vers les deux Sangs-Purs qui l'observait, bouche bée.

-Suivez-moi. Voldemort veut tous ses Mangemorts présents, Il a des choses a nous annoncer.

* * *

_Même jour, 23 heures 05, Parfumerie Odeurs d'Étoiles, 95 Chemin de Traverse, Londres._

Harry, Liz Luigi sirotaient tranquillement un verre dans leur salon quand Georges et la cage de Nagini y apparurent. Liz lâcha son verre sous le choc, tandis que Luigi ouvrait de grands yeux alors qu'Harry se précipitait sur le roux.

-Luigi, va chercher la trousse de premiers secours. Liz, va prévenir Némésis et Natasha que notre "colis" est arrivé. Vite !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le Weasley était allongé dans un lit, en train de se faire soigner par la célèbre Natasha Voronov aidée de Liz et Luigi, tandis que Némésis parlait, ou plutôt calmait, Harry.

-Excusez-moi, murmura-t-il, mais qui êtes-vous ?

Tous le regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers la chef de la Section X.

-Nous sommes des alliés Monsieur Weasley, déclara-t-elle. Dormez maintenant, nous vous expliquerons tout demain.

Puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

FIN ! Oui, je sais, c'est court, mais je ne pourrais pas faire mieux. Donc… Un tient vaut mieux que deux tu l'auras ! 

Si vous souhaitez taper l'auteur, tapez 1.

Si vous souhaitez menacer l'auteur de mille tortures, tapez 2.

Si vous souhaitez encourager l'auteur, tapez 3.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur de veiller à sa santé (menaces de mort prises au sérieux), tapez 4.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur qu'elle est merveilleuse (merci les chevilles), tapez 5.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur que vous voulez la suite, tapez 6.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur qu'elle a bien fait de se bouger le cul, tapez 7.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur d'arrêter de martyriser les persos, tapez 8.

Pour laissez des reviews, c'est le petit bouton bleu "go" en bas à gauche.

Bises à tout le monde et à la prochaine.

Lilix28


	11. La Bataille Finale

**Titre :** La Seconde Guerre

**Auteur : **Lilix28

**Genre : **Action/Adventure/Mystery

**Rating : **T

**Résumé : **Juillet 1997 : Harry Potter a disparu... 3 ans plus tard : 3 jeunes adultes américains âgés d'une vingtaine d'années ouvrent une parfumerie et semblent mêlés de très (trop ?) près à la guerre qui fait rage.

**Couple : **HP/GW HG/RW RL/NT DM/PP

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à JK Rowling ! Sauf (compte sur ses doigts) 8 personnages importants qui sortent de mon cerveau, Orphéo Knight appartient à ALOHOMORA et j'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour utiliser ce nom.

_Dans le chapitre précédent : Le plan de libération de Georges Weasley vu… par tout le monde… _

_Dans ce chapitre : Ben, la bataille finale, comme on s'en doute vu le titre du chapitre…_

Rappels des personnages :

Hayden Anderson : sang-pur américain, c'est le chef du service de contre-espionnage du Royaume-Uni. C'est un grand ami de Scrimgeour et l'une des cinq "têtes" de la Section X.

Luigi Cantuccini : étudiant mi-italien mi-américain, il se lie d'amitié avec Harry à Génésis-Loup.

Elizabeth De LaTour : étudiante mi-française mi-américaine, elle est surnommée Liz par tous ceux qui la connaissent. Elle se lie d'amitié avec Harry à Génésis-Loup.

Lyara Dior : fille sorcière de Christian Dior, c'est elle qui est chargée de la parfumerie de son père du côté sorcier. C'est l'une des cinq "têtes" de la Section X.

Némésis Donovan : sang-pure américaine, c'est elle qui a eu l'idée d'envoyer Harry à Génésis-Loup. C'est la chef de la Section X.

Horus Enkara : sang-pur égyptien, c'est le directeur de la célèbre Magic-Oxford, l'école qui forme les sorciers aux plus hauts postes de la juridiction. C'est l'une des cinq "têtes"de la Section X.

La Chasseuse : tueuse d'élite d'une trentaine d'années, c'est la nouvelle « recrue » de Voldemort. Elle semble être connue de Natasha Voronov et Némésis Donovan.

Christopher Smith : nouveau directeur du bureau des Aurors. Il est sorti du même moule que Fudge, en plus intelligent.

Natasha Voronov : sang-pure russe, c'est une chercheuse de réputé mondiale au niveau de la recherche dans les maladies magiques rares. C'est l'une des cinq "têtes" de la Section X.

Orphéo Knight : c'est le nom d'emprunt de Harry Potter.

Blabla de l'auteure :

Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà après plusieurs semaines d'absence ! Avec un nouveau chapitre doté d'un POV un peu particulier. Vous pouvez dire merci à Corbeau Angelique, sans qui je ne m'y sera sans doute pas remise !

Bonne lecture !

Lilix28.

* * *

Chapitre 11 : La Bataille Finale

Il pleut. Je sais, ce n'est pas très original comme entrée en matière, mais il pleut. Ce qui, en soit, est assez surprenant pour un mois d'août. Je regarde les Mangemorts, cachés sous leurs masques, qu'ils soient de tissus ou de chair.

Voldemort a attaqué Poudlard en début de matinée. Il savait que l'information serait aussitôt relayée, que ce soit à l'Ordre ou à la Section X. Ce sale type a vite fait de découvrir que Séverus et Pansy étaient des espions. Ils sont à nos côtés maintenant. Georges aussi, d'ailleurs.

Il ne lui a fallu qu'une semaine pour se remettre des séances de tortures de Voldemort et des Mangemorts. Grâce aux soins de Lyara, d'ailleurs. Ses parents, Bill, Charlie, les jumeaux et Ron étaient stupéfaits en le voyant sur le terrain de bataille.

Ginny non. Elle s'est contentée de le regarder, puis de regarder Percy, avant de se tourner vers Harry. Orphéo Knight, devrais-je plutôt dire. C'est sous cette apparence qu'il est venu, accompagné de Liz et de Luigi. Deux personnes charmantes, je dois l'avouer.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Minerva. Tout l'Ordre est rassemblé derrière elle. Sauf moi. Moi, je suis avec toute la Section X. Séverus est avec nous, il sait que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre lui sont encore hostiles.

Un peu plus loin, les Aurors et tous les sorciers volontaires que le ministère a pu trouver sont là. Ils ne savent pas que la plupart seront tués ou gravement blessés.

Un reniflement me tire de mes pensées. Je jette un coup d'œil à Natasha, qui a l'air soucieuse.

-Un problème ? murmurais-je.

Elle me répondit sans me regarder.

-La Chasseuse est là.

Bizarrement, ça n'a pas l'air de lui faire plaisir.

Je ne sais que peu de choses de cette femme. Elle a rencontré Némésis à l'Institut de Haute Médicomagie de Glasgow. Elles se sont vite liées d'amitié, puis Némésis est entrée dans la Section, rapidement suivie de Natasha. J'ignore d'où elles connaissent la Chasseuse. Au dire de Séverus, cette femme est une tueuse à gages. Américaine. Il paraît qu'elle connaît Némésis.

-Très bien, même, marmonna la blonde.

-Pardon ?

Natasha me jeta un coup d'œil agacé.

-C'est trop long pour que je t'explique ça maintenant, mais sache qu'elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde à Salem.

-OK.

Ses renseignements ne m'avancent pas plus, mais je fais avec. Si ce qu'elle me dit est réel, qu'elle n'a pas exagéré, les retrouvailles risquent d'être explosives.

Cette réflexion me fait d'ailleurs penser à Harry, Ron et Hermione. Sans parler de Ginny. Si Harry vainc Voldemort et qu'il s'en sort vivant, ça va barder pour lui.

Il a une chance de gagner. Tous les Horcruxes sont détruits, et, en trois ans, il a acquis une puissance magique énorme pour son âge. Sans parler du fait que c'est un Animagus. Une panthère noire, à ce que j'ai entendu dire. Presque tout le monde le sait, mais personne n'ira cafter. Personne ne trahira, en fait.

Toute personne faisant partie de la Section a un tatouage en forme de X doré la nuque. Ce tatouage, qui ne se révèle qu'avec l'accord de son propriétaire ou s'il en touche un autre, peut faire mourir un traître dans la minute suivant sa trahison. Radical mais efficace.

Percy me donne un coup de coude et me fait signe de regarder les troupes de Face-de-Serpent. Le résultat n'est pas beau à voir : Détraqueurs, Crabes de Feu, Géants, les loups-garous de Fenrir Greyback, des Spectres de la Mort et un bon millier d'Inferi. Ça s'annonce mal.

-Némésis m'a dit que les Elfes Noirs avaient refusé de s'engager d'un côté ou d'un autre. Ils sont là, mais estiment ne devoir intervenir en faveur de notre camp que si Harry ne pouvait livrer son Duel contre Voldemort en toute tranquillité.

Je hocha la tête devant les paroles du roux et inspecta du regard nos alliés : Centaures, Griffons, Licornes, Hippogriffes, Sombrals, Sphinx et je crois même avoir aperçu un ou deux Phénix !

Les murmures curieux de sorciers me rappelèrent qu'avec nos robes violettes de membres de la Section X on nous repéraient de loin. Les Aurors étaient en rouge, les Médicomages en bleu et les Mangemorts en noir. Au moins, on voyaient bien la différence.

Soudain, la Chasseuse se pencha vers Voldemort et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Il la regarda avec surprise quelques instants puis acquiesça.

La femme s'avança à une dizaines de mètres de l'Armée du Mal et déclara d'une voix forte :

-Némésis ! Il est grand temps que nous réglions notre querelle.

Elle dégaine son épée, qui pendait à sa ceinture, et l'appuya face sur le sol.

-Alors ?

Némésis, notre Némésis, la dirigeante de notre vénérée Section sortit du rang et s'avança elle aussi à une dizaines de mètres. Les deux femmes étaient séparées d'environ trente mètres.

-Il est temps, en effet. Cette mascarade n'a que trop durée.

La plus brune des deux hocha la tête.

-Je te propose un Duel à mort. La gagnante achèvera la perdante, si elle reconnaît sa défaite.

Notre chef hocha la tête.

-Mais auparavant, ôte ton masque. Je refuse de me battre contre une vulgaire tueuse à gages.

La Chasseuse sourit et retira le fin morceau de soie, puis le jeta à terre. Des exclamations de stupeur jaillirent. Elle était bronzée sur tout le visage et possédait deux yeux améthystes.

-Une semie-elfe, murmurent plusieurs personnes.

-Tu te battras donc contre Diane Grindelwald, ma chère, lança-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Tout le monde, ou presque, resta bouche bée. Une descendante de Grindelwald !

Les deux femmes se mirent en garde.

-Tu vas regretter d'avoir tué mes parents, siffla haineusement Némésis. (**1**).

Le combat s'engagea sur ces mots. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Le duel, mené avec haine, prouvait la grande maîtrise de l'escrime des deux sorcières.

-Tu le savais ! aboya Diane. Tu savais ce que je ressentais pour Hector ! Ce n'était que justice !

-Mes parents n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans ! s'enflamma Nim en esquivant de justesse un coup particulièrement vicieux.

L'autre ne répondit pas avant plusieurs passes.

-J'ai juré la mort de toutes les personnes qui t'étaient chères, gronda-t-elle finalement. Dommage pour tes parents, ils étaient plutôt sympa avec moi.

-Justement ! s'indigna la plus petite des deux en attaquant avec rage. Ils n'y étaient pour rien !

-Tant pis pour eux ! commença à s'énerver la descendante de Grindelwald. Tu savais, pour Hector ! Tu savais ce que je ressentais pour lui ! Et tu l'a séduit sans aucune honte ! Vous vous êtes fiancés ! Bordel, Nim, tu étais ma meilleure amie ! Comment as-tu pu !

-Je ne voulais pas ! rétorqua-t-elle. Au début, j'ai simplement voulu l'amener à une meilleure considération de toi ! C'est plusieurs mois après que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui. Et après, tu connais la suite…

-Malheureusement, grogna-t-elle avec rage. Mais je vais te faire payer d'avoir brisée ainsi notre amitié.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

-Tu étais la première personne à qui j'ai fait confiance ! Et tu le savais !

Et sur ces paroles, elle se précipita sur Némésis, qui se jeta sur le côté. Malheureusement pour elle, l'herbe était glissante et elle atterrit par terre sur le dos.

Diane la surplomba de tout son mépris et de sa… tristesse ? Un cillement, et son visage prit un masque de haine froide. Elle posa le bout de son épée sur la gorge de son ex-meilleure amie.

-Regarde ce que nous sommes devenues… Toi, à la tête d'une puissante société secrète oubliée, et moi, tueuse à gages dont la simple mention du nom fait frémir dans certain milieux… Tu as envoyé Potter à Salem pour qu'il soit entraîné magiquement par les meilleurs, pendant que ta société cherchait les Horcruxes de Voldemort… Quel gâchis…

Elle allait enfoncer son épée dans la gorge de la jeune femme, quand celle-ci l'a fit tomber par un rapide mouvement de jambes. Les positions furent brusquement inversées.

-Tu as raison Diane, lâcha Némésis avec regret. C'est un beau gâchis. Tout ça pour un garçon…

Un rire triste s'échappa de la gorge de la semie-elfe.

-Oui… Et j'ai perdu, une nouvelle fois… Alors achève-moi Nim…

La gorge de cette dernière se serra.

-À ta guise Di… Et passe le bonjour de ma part à Hector et à mes parents…

-Je n'y manquerais pas…

Et la lame décapita le corps.

-Repose en paix, grande sœur, murmura tristement Némésis en fermant les yeux, une larme coulant, solitaire, sur sa joue.

Elle repartit tristement vers son camp.

Un ange passa. Sous les yeux ébahis de toutes les personnes présentes, un formidable retournement de situation venait de s'opérer. Qui l'eut cru ? Personne, du moins, personne ici présent…

Mais les Mangemorts, ainsi que Lord Voldemort, ne comptaient pas rester les bras croisés à ne rien faire.

Antonin Dolohov sortit sa baguette et lança un Avada Kedavra en beuglant :

-Crève charogne !

Némésis fit volte-face et plongea à terre, pendant que Séverus lui lançait un bon Avada dans le ventre.

La signal de la Bataille Finale venait d'être lancé. Les sorts se mirent à fuser dans chaque camp. Des duels éclatèrent à peu près partout, pour toutes sortent de raisons, mais la plus fréquente était la vengeance.

Neville contre Bellatrix, Ron contre Lucius, Hermione contre McNair, Ginny contre Rodolphus, Pansy contre Rabastan, Séverus contre Avery et Nott, Remus contre Greyback et tant d'autres…

Après plusieurs heures de duel, et un bon paquet de morts et de blessés, Voldy-chou réussit à mettre la main sur Mumus.

-Potter ! brailla-t-il grâce à un Sonorus. Ramène tes fesses ici ! Je sais parfaitement que tu es sur ce terrain de bataille ! Donc si tu ne veux pas que ton loup-garou crève, tu te ramène devant moi IMMÉDIATEMENT !

D'accord Tommy était relativement agacé. Bon d'accord, il était fou de rage. Plus de Nagini, plus de Diane (**2**) et l'autre balafré qui refusait de se montrer ! _« Il commence sérieusement à me courir sur le haricot le morveux !_

_-Détend-toi poussin, il arrive ton balafré !_

_-Toi, la conscience, ta gueule ! »_

Oui, un Lord Voldemort fou de rage est vulgaire. C'est comme ça et pas autrement. C'est à cause du paternel de sa môman adorée.

-Youhou ! Chuis là ! s'exclama une voix agacé.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et non pas Saigneur des Ténèbres, baissa les yeux vers un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus.

-Abrège, Tom, parce que tu commence sérieusement à me pourrir l'existence, là.

Un blond lui cria :

-Ôte ton déguisement Orphéo, ou il ne va pas te reconnaître.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié.

Et sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance, enfin, pas de toute, Harry Potter apparut.

Voldoudou ouvrit de grands et lâcha un :

-T'étais où ?

-À Salem, pourquoi ? Oh, et au fait, si on pouvait faire notre duel final maintenant, parce que j'ai détruit tous tes Horcruxes et j'aimerais bien revoir Remus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les autres.

Là, c'est toute l'assistance sans exception qui resta bouche bée.

-Ouais ! Vas-y Orphi ! On est avec toi ! s'exclama une brune et un blond en robe violette.

-Et oublie pas qu'il faut que tu sois vivant à la fin parce qu'on a pas fini ! rajouta Liz.

-Mais oui, vous inquiétez pas ! leur répondit Harry en souriant.T'es prêt mon vieux ? Parce que tu vas mourir cet après-midi, conclut le Survivant très sérieusement.

Et le duel commença. Tout y passa. D'abord les sorts : magie noire des deux côtés, magie blanche du côté d'Harry. Puis, lorsque le Priori Incantatum se mit en marche, ils jetèrent leurs baguettes et se battirent à l'épée. Malheureusement pour eux, mais pas pour les spectateurs, ils avaient le même niveau. Donc, ils laissèrent aussi tomber les épées et passèrent à la magie sans baguette. Et là, Harry se montra plus rusé que Face-de-Serpent : il fit semblant d'être touché à mort, puis voyant que son ennemi se penchait sur lui pour vérifier, il lui donna un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe. Et là, Mr-J-AI-Besoin-De-Me-Faire-Faire-Un-Lifting tomba sur le sol, sonné. Et le vaillant mais _légèrement _Serpentard, le Riry national mais propriété privé et exclusive de Ginny Weasley le décapita et, à l'aide d'une incantation très ancienne et nécessitant beaucoup de magie mais pas de baguette fit cramer le corps et la baguette qui va avec.

Le valeureux Gryffondor chancela, puis s'écroula soudain à terre, évanoui, terrassé par le poids de Draco Malfoy, qui, en lui sautant dessus, le sauva d'un Avada de Mulciber.

Blaise profita de l'occasion pour essayer de lancer un Doloris au Serpentard en s'écriant :

-Crève !

Mais se prit un Avada dans les jambes par Pansy.

-Pas touche à mon fiancé ! s'était-elle exclamée.

Le temps que tout le monde comprenne qu'Harry avait gagné, pas les doigts dans le nez mais presque, que les Aurors s'étaient précipités sur les Mangemorts restants et vivants/blessés, que les Malfoy, Bellatrix, Séverus et Pansy furent sous la garde de l'Ordre, je me précipita sur mon loup-garou adoré, qui avait été abandonné.

Nous nous serrâmes fort puis, Remus m'embrassa, sous les sifflements admiratifs de bon nombre de personnes.

La Guerre était fini, nous avions vaincu et étions ensemble, vivants !

* * *

**1** : Pour plus d'informations, lire le second OS de mon recueil d'OS : "Bonus : Le Recueil".

**2** :Pour plus d'informations, lire letroisième OS de mon recueil d'OS : "Bonus : Le Recueil".

Fin ! Du chapitre, pas de l'histoire. Je compte vous postez un épilogue à mon retour d'Allemagne. (Rendez-vous compte, je pars demain à 5 heures 30 du matin et je reviens le 17 vers 20 heures ! Et là, au lieu de faire ma valise, je termine ma première ! Chuis émue…).

Donc à bientôt ! Et s'il vous plaît, laissez moi une review, histoire que je sache ce que les gens pensent de ma 1ère fic et de son dénouement…

Et aussi, laissez moi une review pour me dire si vous avez deviné l'identité du mystérieux narrateur… Et ce n'est pas parce que narrateur est au masculin que c'est forcément un mec !

Pour laissez des reviews, c'est le petit bouton bleu "go" en bas à gauche.

Bises à tout le monde et à la prochaine.

Lilix28


	12. Epilogue

**Titre **: La Seconde Guerre  
**Auteur** : Lilix28  
**Genre **: Action/Adventure/Mystery  
**Rating** : T  
**Résumé** : Juillet 1997 : Harry Potter a disparu... 3 ans plus tard : 3 jeunes adultes américains âgés d'une vingtaine d'années ouvrent une parfumerie et semblent mêlés de très (trop ?) près à la guerre qui fait rage.  
**Couple** : HP/GW HG/RW RL/NT DM/PP SR/OC  
**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tout à JK Rowling ! Sauf (compte sur ses doigts) 8 personnages importants qui sortent de mon cerveau, Orphéo Knight appartient à ALOHOMORA et j'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour utiliser ce nom. 

_Dans le chapitre précédent :_ _Ben, la bataille finale, avec la victoire de Riry sur Voldy..._

_Dans ce chapitre :_ _L'épilogue, qui se déroule environ 18 ans plus tard..._

Rappels des personnages :

Hayden Anderson : sang-pur américain, c'est le chef du service de contre-espionnage du Royaume-Uni. C'est un grand ami de Scrimgeour et l'une des cinq "têtes" de la Section X.

Luigi Cantuccini : étudiant mi-italien mi-américain, il se lie d'amitié avec Harry à Génésis-Loup.

Elizabeth De LaTour : étudiante mi-française mi-américaine, elle est surnommée Liz par tous ceux qui la connaissent. Elle se lie d'amitié avec Harry à Génésis-Loup.

Lyara Dior : fille sorcière de Christian Dior, c'est elle qui est chargée de la parfumerie de son père du côté sorcier. C'est l'une des cinq "têtes" de la Section X.

Némésis Donovan : sang-pure américaine, c'est elle qui a eu l'idée d'envoyer Harry à Génésis-Loup. C'est la chef de la Section X.

Horus Enkara : sang-pur égyptien, c'est le directeur de la célèbre Magic-Oxford, l'école qui forme les sorciers aux plus hauts postes de la juridiction. C'est l'une des cinq "têtes"de la Section X.

La Chasseuse : tueuse d'élite d'une trentaine d'années, c'est la nouvelle " recrue " de Voldemort. Elle semble être connue de Natasha Voronov et Némésis Donovan.

Christopher Smith : nouveau directeur du bureau des Aurors. Il est sorti du même moule que Fudge, en plus intelligent.

Natasha Voronov : sang-pure russe, c'est une chercheuse de réputé mondiale au niveau de la recherche dans les maladies magiques rares. C'est l'une des cinq "têtes" de la Section X.

Orphéo Knight : c'est le nom d'emprunt de Harry Potter.

Blabla de l'auteure :

Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec l'épilogue de ma première fic. Vous imaginez sûrement l'émotion... Voici donc l'épilogue, qui indique ce qui s'est passé après la bataille finale... Bonne lecture !  
Lilix28.

* * *

Épilogue  


_14 juillet 2018, l'après-midi, Balcon de l'aile Sud, Hôtel 13, Ailleurs._

Plusieurs personnes étaient assises autour d'une table. Ils buvaient tranquillement, qui une limonade, qui un Coca, qui un Schweppes, enfin, des boissons fraîches, parce qu'avec la température qu'il faisait, ils n'allaient pas boire de café.

Ils étaient tout un petit groupe, deux filles et trois garçons. La plus "vieille" des deux filles, celle qui était là depuis le plus de temps, était une rousse aux yeux vert émeraude. La seconde était une fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux violets. Le plus vieux des garçons était un homme qui portait des lunettes rondes, qui avait les cheveux noirs en pétard et les yeux noisette. Le second était un jeune américain aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marrons. Le troisième avait des cheveux mi-longs noirs, et des yeux gris malicieux.

La table, installée à côté d'une balustrade en marbre, était parfaite pour les personnes souhaitant regarder ce qui se passait sur Terre. Car là, nous n'étions pas sur Terre. Enfin, nous, si, mais eux, non. Ils habitaient sur une planète nommée Ailleurs (1). On accédait à cette planète en mourant. Après, on vivait ici éternellement, gardant l'apparence physique qu'on avait en mourant sur Terre. Pour les personnes décapitées, ou tuées par un revolver, ou par mortes des suites de leurs blessures, il ne restait que des cicatrices. Il existe deux Ailleurs : l'Ailleurs A et l'Ailleurs B. Le A est pour les moldus, le B pour les sorciers.

-Ils sont tellement mignons, soupira rêveusement Lily en regardant un couple enlacé.

-Qui ça ? demanda curieusement Diane.

-Toujours aussi curieuse, Didi, lui chuchota Hector dans l'oreille.

Et oui ! Diane Grindelwald, la terrible Chasseuse, et Hector Anderton, l'ex-fiancé de Némésis Donovan, sortaient enfin ensemble. Ils étaient temps !

-Allez, Lilounette, quel couple est si mignon ? s'enquit Sirius.

-Ma première petite fille et ton petit petit cousin.

-Qui et qui ? Parce que Siri a plusieurs petits petits cousins.

-La fille aînée de notre Harry, la petite Lily et Silver Malfoy, le fils aîné de Draco.

-Quoi ? s'exclament les deux hommes dans un bel ensemble. Une Potter et un Malfoy ?

-C'est si romantique, soupire Diane. On dira Nim et Séverus.

Sirius et James recrachèrent le contenu de leurs verres qu'ils venaient de boire, avant de tourner deux visages scandalisés vers la semie-elfe.

-Une fille accepte de coucher avec la chauve-souris graisseuse ? s'exclamèrent-ils d'une voix identique.

-James ! Ne parle pas de Séverus sur ce ton. Il a parfaitement le droit au bonheur. Tu ne trouves pas ça merveilleux, que deux enfants venant de deux familles ennemies s'aiment ?

Deux grognements étouffés lui répondirent.

-C'est un Malfoy ! s'indigna Sirius. Le fils de la petite fouine qui n'a pas arrêté d'emmerder mon filleul quand ils étaient à Poudlard. -Il s'est assagi avec la guerre. Et puis, il a changé de comportement avec mon Harry. Mais ça, bien sûr, tu n'as pas su le voir. Ils s'entendent très bien maintenant.

-Ah bon ? intervint Cornedrue. Mais pourquoi ? Et à quelle occasion ?

Diane ricana, rapidement suivi par son copain, pendant que la rousse poussait un soupir désespéré théâtral.

-Mon pauvre chéri, tu sais pourtant que Harry fait de la parfumerie avec la jeune Liz, pendant que Luigi est devenu Auror. Draco est un photographe de talent, qui, pour "arrondir" ses fins de mois, fait des photos mettant en scène des bijoux ou des parfums.

Elle toussota légèrement, et continua, avec la voix d'un professeur qui faisait singulièrement penser à celle du professeur McGonagall :

-Les Malfoy et les De LaTour ont des ancêtres communs. Au 11ème siècle, Actarus De LaTour a quitté la France pour s'installer en Angleterre. Il était poursuivi pour je ne sais plus quelle affaire, il a donc décidé de changer son nom en Malfoy, car la mauvaise fois était son défaut le plus important et le plus connu.

Les deux Anglais hochèrent la tête.

-Mais là n'est pas le problème. Qu'est-ce qui vous embête dans le fait qu'une Potter et un Malfoy s'aime ?

Silence. Les deux hommes se ratatinèrent sur leurs chaises devant le ton sévère de la "jeune" rousse, pendant que les deux Américains riaient à gorge déployée.

-Arrêtez de vous moquer ! s'exclame James en rougissant, accentuant les rires.

-Il faut passer au-dessus de ce genre de considérations, fait gravement Hector. Regardez-moi. J'ai toujours vu Didi en descendante de Grindelwald, et jamais en une "personne" normale.

-Parce que je suis normale ? s'indigne faussement la brune.

-Bien sur que non mon amour, la rassure-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement. Ce que je veux dire, continua-t-il après la fin du baiser, c'est que si cette Potter et ce Malfoy sont passés au-dessus des réputations de leurs familles, ils ne doivent pas avoir de problèmes.

-Oui, mais..., tente d'objecter James sans trouver d'arguments.

-Pas de mais, roudoudou, le dispute sa chérie. Accepte les choses telles qu'elles sont. Tu ne trouves pas ça merveilleux, que ces deux petits s'aiment ?

-Si, si, marmonne-t-il sans conviction.

-Moi, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la réaction des parents quand ils vont le savoir, déclare sérieusement Sirius. Et de la famille Weasley.

-Il n'y a qu'à regarder, ils se sont fait surprendre par le petit frère de Lily, leur indiqua Diane.

Effectivement, tous les Weasley, les Potter, les Longdubat, les Rogue, Les Malfoy et autre les regardaient, surpris et furieux. Puis les insultes commencent à fuser, en même temps que les cris de rage et les interrogations. Le jeune couple se tint par la main, toisant avec mépris toute la foule qui hurlait. Toute la foule ? Non ! Un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur, euh, non, deux hommes restaient silencieux et dévisageaient le couple. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy contemplaient leur progéniture avec surprise. Harry lève la main, imposant ainsi le silence.

-Explications. Immédiatement, déclare-t-il, le visage fermé et la voix dure.

La jeune rousse lève un regard de défi vers son père et obéit.

-Silver et moi, on sort ensemble depuis qu'on a été choisi tout le deux comme Préfets-en-Chef . C'est tout.

Les cris recommencèrent à fuser. Ginny, dans sa robe d'avocat tentait vainement de calmer le jeu, pendant que Pansy, dans sa robe de Médicomage, réveillait Ron, qui s'était évanoui en entendant la nouvelle. Sa robe d'Auror, semblable à celle de Luigi aussi présent, est désormais pleine de poussière.

-Lily et moi, on a décidé de se marier dès la fin de nos études, déclare Silver avec force.

Un lourd silence s'installe.

Sur Ailleurs, le petit groupe est écroulé sur la table tellement il rit. Trop d'émotions.

Harry et Draco se passent une main sur le visage en soupirant.

-Et quand comptiez-vous nous mettre au courant ? demande finalement l'ancien Griffondor. Le jour de la cérémonie ?

Le couple rougit un peu, mais Lily répond avec assurance.

-Après qu'on ai eut nos ASPICs. Dans un an, quoi.

Et là, Draco surprit tout le monde avec sa question :

-Mais pourquoi attendre si longtemps ? Pensiez-vous réellement que votre relation posera un problème à quelqu'un ,

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard incrédule.

-Papa, je te ferais remarquer qu'à part monsieur Potter et toi, tout le monde a hurlé devant nous. Ils sont tous contre notre couple.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et dévisagèrent la foule, qui évita leurs regards avec plus ou moins de succès.

-Vous auriez au moins pu le dire à vos parents, énonça Harry. Draco et moi, nous ne sommes pas contre.

-QUOI ? hurla le reste de la foule. Vous n'êtes pas contre !

-Il faudrait ? demanda Harry avec un air innocent sur le visage. Ils sont mignons pourtant, tous les deux. Pas vrai Draco ?

-Parfaitement, approuve le blond en secouant vigoureusement la tête. Silver, tu m'accompagneras à Azkaban, avec ta charmante petite amie et ton futur beau-père.

-Pourquoi ? demanda curieusement Lily.

Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres de l'ancien Mangemorts.  
-Mon père et ma tante seront ravis d'apprendre la nouvelle.

Les fondations du manoir tremblèrent, quand l'assistance s'évanouit de stupeur. Les deux adolescents encore debout regardèrent leurs pères, bouche bée :

-Ce genre de truc vous prend souvent ? demanda timidement Lily.

Les deux ex-pires ennemis échangèrent un regard malicieux.

-Disons que j'ai appris à Harry à libérer son côté Serpentard, répondit Draco joyeusement.

* * *

**1** : L'idée de Ailleurs m'est venue à la lecture du livre "Une vie Ailleurs" de Gabrielle Zevin.

Et voilà. Fini. Ma toute première fic. Ça fait bizarre, de se dire que je ne l'udpaderais plus jamais.

En ce qui concerne L'Héritier, la suite arrivera après-demain. Je n'ai toujours pas commencé le chapitre 10 donc, il faudra attendre encore un peu.

Et n'oubliez pas : laissez des REVIEWS.

Merci

Lilix28


End file.
